Sailor Moon: Clash of Queens
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: AU Universe. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are working alone together, trying to save the earth against two warring Queens. As they search for the missing Princess and their fellow Senshi, Prince Endymion and his Generals search for Elysian and the Golden Crystal, adamant that the past can not repeat itself. Will Usagi survive this?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Two Queens stood a few metres apart, staring each other down. Neither of them moved, one seeking to intimidate the other.

"You don't belong here" Queen Beryl said smoothly, her red eyes narrowing as her four newly acquired warriors stood behind her.

"Oh, I think I do" Queen Nehellenia said, smirking. Beryl clenched her fists, but only for a moment as she started to walk around Nehellenia. Nehellenia held her delicate right hand up to stop her own warriors from coming in.

"I am originally from Earth, you are from the Moon, why don't you go back there, maybe the Moon brat is still up there with her mothers' corpse" Beryl had a gleam in her eyes as her words flowed out like honey. Closing her eyes, Nehellenia giggled.

"Back to the Moon? Nothing but ruins now, only the power of the Silver Crystal can resurrect it. The same power you desire I presume along with your Prince Charming" Beryl stopped walking and glared at the back of Nehellenia who stood tall, poised and regal. Oh, Beryl hated this woman.

"What do you want with the Prince?" Beryl asked calmly, keeping the edge away from her voice. Again, Nehellenia giggled.

"Prince Endymion? Oh, maybe the Golden Crystal if he posses it, much like Princess Serenity holding the Silver Crystal…Oh…You do know about the Golden Crystal, right?" Nehellenia asked in an innocent voice, Beryl wanted to strangle the woman. How did she know about Earths' great power?!

"You can't get to it, I can't reach it, so you certainly can not have it" Beryl snapped 'the power-hungry succubus' Beryl added mentally for good measure. Beryl had never thought about going after the Golden Crystal. Its power was sacred to the planet of Earth, linked to the life of her beloved Prince. Why would she try to attain it and harm him in such a way?

Nehellenia turned around and faced Beryl, her eyes staring straight into Beryl's. The two Queens both stood their ground.

"I don't care for his life, I only want what I desire. I will kill the Moon Princess and take her powers as well, becoming the most powerful being in the galaxy, if you're lucky and I am merciful, I might allow you to be my pet" Queen Beryl ground down on her teeth as her face went red with anger. This woman!

"I will never allow you to get the Golden Crystal, I will be the most powerful and when I reach my full potential, I won't even keep you as a pet, I will kill you!" Beryl shouted. Nehellenia's eyes went cold as she nodded.

"Seems we 're in a race then, make no mistake, this fight will be the ending of you or me" Queen Nehellenia said as she turned her back on Queen Beryl to leave.

"I am counting on it" Beryl muttered darkly.

* * *

Hi All,

I'm sort of back now after a long break. Had a lot of studying and just writers block sadly. Thought to put this prologue up for my new story. I don't know if this idea in a story has been used but please know this is my own version, I haven't seen a story like this on here but there probably is. I am doing this story as I go along so always open to new ideas on it as I am hoping to make this a longer one. Its AU as well but will try to keep to their characters in Crystal and mostly the Manga.

Working on the next chapter, see you guys soon and as always, thank you Jakeros for looking over my other ideas, your input always helps me a great deal - Yes the Shitennou are in this :-)


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Two young women ran across the tops of the buildings in Tokyo. Against the bright lights, communing of people and rushing of cars, they ran becoming almost like one with the wind, a blur against everything that was solid and still. If you blinked, you would miss them. Two cats trailed behind them, determination in their eyes as they followed their newly acquired wards.

"Almost there" said one of the young females, dressed in a Sailor Fuku, her ascent colour orange.

"I can still hear the screaming" the other female said, also dressed in a Sailor Fuku with her colours royal blue and red, her long light blonde hair in Odango's. She pumped her arms forward, forgetting the numbing pain in her legs from the night before.

For the last three months, these two young women have been fighting together. It all started because two cats named Luna and Artemis had found the two girls and decided to bring them together. The situation on Earth was worsening since the arrival of the 'Two Queens' as they had been named by Ms Sato, one of Tokyo Japans' successful news reporters. Japan had become a battlefield with the rest of the world fighting off Youma attacks the best they could. It seemed only these two women were capable of actually killing these Youma with less difficulty than a normal human being.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus

Their names appeared all over the newspapers, Tokyo's saviours, the world's true defenders, enemies to Queen Beryl and Queen Nehellenia.

Tsukino Usagi and Aino Minako

Their civilian names, no-one knew who they really were. Their identities and their only ties to a normal life outside of all the chaos that surrounded them. Usagi and Minako had both just been normal teenage girls when the Two Queens' arrived, bringing their visions of grandeur and power, seeking the Legendary Silver Crystal and the Earths' Golden Crystal. No-one knew where these items were. There had been a mass panic all over earth. Politicians arranged meetings, separate meetings with the Queens', giving them beautiful gems they assumed to be what was sought, but it was all to no avail. A mad scramble occurred, people fearful, choosing sides, betting on who would win. It was disheartening. And yet, life still carried on. People went to school, went to work and carried on with their family life.

Minako had been the first to be found by Artemis, a smart mouthed white cat with a golden crescent moon symbol on his forehead. Opening up her memories as best he could because some were still sealed away, Aino Minako quickly found herself abandoning most of her teenage dreams and taking on the mantle of Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi and protector of the Moon Princess, if she could find them that was. It was through a battle that she was helped by Sailor Moon, meeting of course Luna. That very night Luna had awakened Sailor Moon and even though something didn't feel right to Minako, she still believed Sailor Moon was important.

The two girls formed a solid friendship not just as Senshi, but also in their civilian forms. They knew they didn't have their full memories and both of them were sad over the fact that being normal girls was going to be difficult. But the anguish of earth motivated their hearts to fight a battle they didn't really understand, all in order to protect the innocent and to find the Legendary Silver Crystal. Luna had said it wasn't for them to find the Golden Crystal, she didn't expand much on the reasoning's and Minako thought best to leave it, but just for now.

Venus felt her powers whirling within her and she spotted the Youma who was in the process of zapping a young boys' energy. She narrowed her rich blue eyes on the scene as she summoned her chain. With quick feet, she got into position and launched her chain at the monster, hitting it in the back and forcing it to drop the young boy. Mewling, the monster turned around, its yellow eyes glaring at Venus and Sailor Moon. It had the body of a man and green skin and a long tail. With extended claws, the monster jumped upwards, forgetting the boy and heading straight for the two Senshi.

"NOW!" Venus shouted. Sailor Moon saw her opportunity and, taking off her tiara and powering it up, she slung it at the monster, right in the middle of its chiselled stomach and killed it. The girls nodded at each other and left, leaving the boy running towards his mother.

They kept running atop the buildings until Venus pointed to an alleyway where they could gather their thoughts. Jumping high into the air, the Senshi landed with the click clacking of their heels. Their backs pressed against the walls, avoiding the overflow of the plastic bins, Venus placed a finger to her mouth, silencing Sailor Moon. They waited for a few minutes, making sure no-one else was around. Once Venus was certain, she nodded to Sailor Moon who looked relieved.

"That was easy, not as bad as last night" Venus admitted.

"We faced one of Beryl's servants last night, and we nearly lost" Sailor Moon said, rubbing the back of her neck as she felt her breathing steady. She hated going out and fighting, she was no good at it and she knew it but her heart and mind were one in this simple fact, innocent people were dying and she couldn't stand by and watch.

"My guess is, her servants are off doing something else but creating less noise tonight" Venus surmised. Sailor Moon agreed as she de-transformed, believing they weren't going to fight anymore. Taking que from her friend, Sailor Venus also de-transformed, becoming Aino Minako once more, dressed in plain blue jeans and an orange hooded jacket. Usagi was dressed in quarter lengths and a pink hooded jacket.

"Girls, good work" Luna said as she approached them stealthily with Artemis by her side.

"We need to head back to the control centre, I am sure either Nehellenia's or Beryl's cronies are still out there, causing trouble" Minako stated.

"Why don't you both head back home, we'll go back to the control centre and run a search" Artemis suggested. Both girls looked at each other, nodding in agreement. Minako had to admit, she was really tired. The last couple of nights had been tough, especially with the civilians now choosing sides.

Of course, two young girls walking the streets late at night rose suspicion. Well-meaning adult's questioned why they weren't at home, one woman scolding them and ordering them to go home immediately.

"I hope your parents give you a good talking too!" the woman yelled. Usagi and Minako both giggled as they carried on walking.

"I can't believe there are shops still open" Usagi said wide eyed.

"Well, only the small convenient stores and some shops for the adults, nothing for us" Minako observed verbally as they turned a corner and started to walk down a more residential road. Luna and Artemis had already gone off a different route. Minako and Usagi both thought about leaving the window open for the felines'.

"I just about finished my homework before we went out, Mom was yelling at me again" Usagi said, folding her arms around her chest.

"Yeah, same. Mom keeps saying I'll be a failure if I don't try harder…they don't understand" Minako said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Minako smiled brightly at Usagi.

"Let's head to the Crown tomorrow after school and play some video games, we need some stress release!" Minako shouted happily, doing the Sailor V sign with Usagi clapping her hands in excitement. Sometimes, it's easy to forget, these girls were only fourteen years old.

XXX

Almost an hour away, in the district of Shibuya, a young man with short ebony black hair and blue eyes looked out the window, breathing hard. Standing behind him was a silver haired man with greyish blue eyes, looking concerned.

"Mamoru, we must tell the others, you are being affected by all of this" the silver haired man said.

"I know Katashi-san, I just….we only just found each other" Chiba Mamoru told his flat mate. Katashi had only just moved with Mamoru a few months back, both going to the same school.

"That witch is back seeking the Silver Crystal and now Queen Nehellenia wants our power, Earths true power, your birthright! We can't let this go, Jun'ichi has been having visions, Fumio has been monitoring the attacks and Arata has been reading the stars, it all centres around the Juuban area" Katashi said. Mamoru nodded, rubbing his right hand over his sweat filled forehead.

"And what about those two Senshi…especially Sailor Venus" Mamoru said in a small voice as he stretched out. Katashi's faced went stone cold.

"She has her own mission to fulfil and I have mine. We cannot let the past repeat itself, not again" Katashi answered to which Mamoru gave a chuckle.

"You say that now but when you finally come face to face with her, what will you do?" Mamoru asked.

"The same as I expect us all to do. We have our memories back, at least most of them. Our rendezvous caused the end of our lives Endymion. Our whole world was destroyed, innocent people used and killed. We must not allow that to happen again. I would hope you understand this" Katashi said in a hard voice, his eyes holding Mamoru's.

"Of course I understand. We both agreed on this when we originally got our memories back. I will put aside my feelings for the Princess just the same as you will put aside your love for Venus. The Earth and its protection must come first in all of this" Mamoru in a strong tone almost commanding. Katashi nodded.

Mamoru looked out his window again as Katashi left and went to his own room. Letting out a big sigh, Mamoru reflected. He was always a person who would take time out and reflect over matters, he was certain even as Prince Endymion he did the same thing. A year ago, he had just been Chiba Mamoru, living in the Juuban area before meeting Katashi and then, once regaining his memories, moved to Shibuya as he felt it was something he had to do. The other generals lived in Shibuya so it made sense. Mamoru and Katashi had to awaken their comrades, one by one. Whilst this was happening, they watched people descend into madness. Then a few months ago, Mamoru started to get headaches and chest pains. Then the visions came. His memories of the Silver Millennium kept bothering him, making it difficult for him to sleep. Jun'ichi having similar visions at night helped Mamoru in many ways. Jun'ichi was struggling too, trying to channel these visions into information to aid them. They needed to find a way of locating the Golden Crystal. Arata was certain the Golden Crystal was held somewhere, somewhere magical but it seemed everything else surrounding the Golden Crystal was locked away, sealed.

He knew there were clues within his visions and dreams. Little moments, fleeting glimpses and small conversations. One particular dream had stayed with him and he was certain there was something in it. He had seemed to be a young boy of 10 or 11 dressed in a nay blue tunic and black pants and boots. Standing next to him was a grown man with dark hair, greying on the temples. The man must have been Endymions' father as they very much looked alike. They were standing in a courtyard, surrounded by daffodils and small daisies. From his dream, he could tell their conversation had gone from small talk to something important.

"Why can't he come out and play with me?" the young Endymion asked, his voice childish but still serious in tone. The man looked down with warmth in his eyes.

"He has an important responsibility Endymion. A role that is tied to me and to you, to all of Earth" The King of Earth said. The young Prince didn't look too pleased by the answer.

"He must be really lonely" Endymion said.

"In a manner I suppose but he can see us, he watches over you" The King answered.

"What does he protect, I forgot to ask him" Endymion asked.

"He protects a very old, ancient power, similar to that of the Moon Queen Serenity" The King said, his eyes bright.

"Really?" Endymion's own eyes had widened.

"Yes, it's a power passed down through our family, given to us by the gods who had ruled our planet. It gives the true power of healing to all those on Earth and only the pure hearted can use it to its full potential" The King said.

"So, like the Silver Crystal?" Endymion asked, really engrossed in the information his father was relaying to him. The King looked contemplative for a moment.

"In a manner yes, the Silver Crystal was only ever meant to be used by the Queens' of the Moon but it can be used by others for not so good purposes. However, Princess Serenity seems to have a special link with the Crystal now so maybe things will change" The King looked thoughtful at his own words.

"How do you know all this?" Endymion again, asked.

"Oh, Queen Serenity told me….a long time ago before all this mess happened. I wish we could talk with her but now its impossible. You'll understand in time my son. Now, back to your query, he guards the Golden Crystal, that is our power and it must be protected until you are ready to start using it. Once you take control of it, he can leave and grow up" The King said.

"So, where is the Golden Crystal, why does Heli…." And that's when the dream would cut off. He knew if the dream had carried on he would know the location and the person who guards it. Mamoru believed that whoever guarded the crystal was a close friend and this person would stay a child until he could leave his post.

'I must learn to meditate more on these dreams, surely I will get the answers I need' Mamoru thought.

'I will find it, I will take what is my birth right, avenge my parents and make Earth safe again. Nothing will get in my way, I can't….the past must not repeat itself. I am sorry Serenity…maybe in this life we might have to let each other go' Mamoru's thoughts held him prisoner. In his heart, he was desperate to find her, to locate her and to make sure she was safe within his arms. He had sacrificed his life for her, for their love and he would happily do it again. But this time, he needed to be more accountable for his actions. He had to put his own feelings away and focus on what was important. He just wondered how strong he would be when she did return, if she ever did. His mind then rapidly turned to Sailor Moon. He had no idea who she was. He didn't remember a Sailor Moon in the past. But what did it matter to him? His goal was set ahead of him. Whatever the Senshi do was their own battles, it had nothing to do with him anymore. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out, he smiled a little, his close friend Motoki had sent a text to him, asking if he and the guys wanted to pop down to the Crown.

XXX

A woman with long silver hair and blue eyes bowed before an irate Queen Nehellenia.

"Zirconia! Why don't we have the Golden Crystal yet?!" she screeched.

"We must locate its' protector, Earths' High Priest Helios, he has not shown himself yet" Zirconia answered in a monotone voice. Nehellenia, in a rage threw a black energy ball towards the wall, blasting right through it. Her chest heaving up and down and sparks of dark energy danced around her hands.

"And the Silver Crystal?" Nehellenia asked breathlessly.

"Beryl hasn't found it yet, even with the madness on Earth, the Crystal does not show itself" Zirconia answered again. Nehellenia nodded, still aggravated.

"Good, at least that is something. Step up your searches, cause more mayhem. Maybe those two Senshi know something or are searching…Sailor Venus, I remember her….she was guardian to the Moon Princess. There are others…hmmm…no sign of Prince Endymion or his generals yet either. So many variables….leave me! I must think" Nehellenia commanded. With a quick bow Zirconia walked out, preparing for her next plan in searching for the Golden Crystal. Nehellenia continued to walk in a backwards and a forwards motion.

"Beryl never found those generals so she must be weaker….but she does have new ones….Queen Meteria must be backing her still. It would seem I would also need the Silver Crystal to be undisputed in power. I must find Princess Serenity" Queen Nehellenia's eyes darkened at the thought of finding the very child she had cursed all those years ago. She remembered it like it was only yesterday. The slight, the anger, the embarrassment which eventually pushed her into committing an evil that would truly put her on this path of seeking power. She remembered the clinking of glasses, the laughter of people who hadn't seen each other in years. The decorations that gave life to the throne room. The intimacy of it all as a cot was placed near the throne and four young guardians watched over this baby girl with her big blue eyes and happy face.

'Damn them, damn them all!' she had hissed mentally. She had been living on the Moon, living within the darkness, making it her Kingdom right under the Moon Queens' nose. She had felt an ancient evil was rising, albeit slowly. She knew something would come and until that point, she may have given the Queen some sort of warning, in her own evil, manipulative way but still, in the end, the Queen looked down on her so she did the only thing she knew would truly hurt the Queen of the Moon, she cursed the child. That was the real reason she forbade any relations with the Earth, she feared their power might be the source of her daughter's destruction. And indeed, in many ways it was. It didn't matter if she was in love with the then King of Earth. Her daughter came first. But Nehellenia had promised death would come, it would come because she had decreed it.

'How will the little Princess feel when she finds out the truth I w _onder?_ ' Queen Nehellenia mused as she started to make plans.

* * *

Hi

Thank you guys for the reviews, I was really happy when I got them :-)

All 8 Senshi are in this with pairings included. I am hoping to try and make this a long one so to make room for better character development which I think I have lacked in my other stories. I am still trying to figure out who would win out of Beryl and Nehellenia - Beryls powers come from Meteria really but all their powers go back to Chaos...I have an idea how it will end but we'll see, it might change.

Will add chapter two soon, hope you guys liked this chapter


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Jun'ichi found himself in a temple in Shibuya again, meditating after school. The last dream he had was something he needed to think about. He had gone to bed late the previous night, he truly didn't want to get detention again for not doing his hated maths homework so this time, with a push from his mother, he did it. He had felt abnormally tired and went into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He didn't dream of anything at first and he was pretty sure it wasn't until a few hours into his sleep did his mind and soul enter into a vivid dream. His mind entering into these dreams were always seamless. There was no harsh push into them or a forcefulness about them, he always managed to go into them with ease and he had the ability to truly analyse what was happening.

 _This time he seemed to be in a study and a very comfy one at that too. The fire was burning on the log giving the room a warm glow. He noted a bookcase filled with books and little ornaments. He looked at the red carpet, brown chairs, brown tables and red curtains._

 _'This room could do with some redecorating' he thought. A feeling of Deja Vu washed over him. Had he thought these words about this room before? A glass of wine was placed on the table, mostly untouched. He then noticed there were two glasses. Two armchairs were facing each other and suddenly, the deafening silence erupted into conversation. A woman and man were speaking. Looking at the man fully now as he crept up to them, he noticed it was Endymion's father, King Aethlios. Looking a little more demurely was a woman with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes._

 _'Queen Hestia' Jun'ichi thought. Why now of all times does he finally see the Queen of Earth? He had remembered her always being a calm woman, obedient and quiet._

 _'Not spirited like the Moon Queen' Jun'ichi quietly thought, wondering where that idea had come from. They looked to be in deep conversation._

 _"What are we to do about it Aethlios? We can't confront him, he would become defensive" Queen Hestia said, her eyes looking as if tears were on the brink of pouring out. Aethlios nodded, placing his thumb on his chin._

 _"But we can't leave it alone. He knows the rules and so does Princess Serenity" Jun'ichi gasped at Aethlios's words. This was more than just a revelation to him. They knew! All this time they thought they were being careful, but they knew._

 _"He looks so happy…I've never seen him like that before. But surely Queen Serenity doesn't know" Queen Hestia asked._

 _"Oh, I believe she does, she is a goddess after all and very protective over her daughter, even with the threats that loom over us" Aethlios said now rubbing his forehead. Hestia looked uncomfortable as she opened her mouth._

 _"Are you going to see her then?" Jun'ichi didn't miss the little edge in her voice, he knew something was going on her but what? Aethlios quirked an eyebrow at his wife._

 _"I may have to…if Endymion will not stop seeing Princess Serenity then we'll have to come to some sort of agreement with those of old" Aethlios admitted. Hestia nodded._

 _"And what of this Queen Meteria? What are we to do about it. Beryl is nowhere to be found" Hestia further questioned._

 _"I have every damn guard out there searching for that spiteful woman, we'll find her and she will hang for her treason" Aethlios said passionately. Hestia nodded in agreement, finally taking a sip of her wine. Jun'ichi was trying to understand what the significance of all this was. apart from the fact that they knew about Endymion's love affair with Serenity. Was there anything else to be aware of?_

 _"If you negotiate a deal, the betrothal will have to be called off" Hestia said. Jun'ichi froze; of course, Endymion had been betrothed from when he was young to some frivolous woman. Aethlios shifted uncomfortably again making Hestia eye him up and down._

 _"What?" Hestia snapped a little. Aethlios grimaced._

 _"She's dead" Hestia's eyes widened in shock._

 _"Beryl…brainwashed the poor girl and then sent her off to the planet Mars of all places, to cause trouble. She was killed and there was nothing we could do, she trespassed and broke a lot of rules. Queen Serenity had to calm things down but of course, our relations with the Silver Alliance has been put even more into the dirt" Aethlios said, a strain in his voice. Jun'ichi could see from his face that the stress was starting to get to him._

 _'If I am right, King Aethlios and Hestia have long life spans but looking at him….he looks so old now…Beryl was truly evil' Jun'ichi thought, his eyes darkening whenever he thought of that woman._

 _"What are we going to do Aethlios? We're surrounded by darkness at every turn. I feel this war will destroy us all" Hestia admitted._

 _"We can't believe that, Queen Serenity will save us, she did the last time and she will again. I believe in her" Aethlios said, his mind elsewhere now which had caught Jun'ichi's interest._

 _"I know….I know" Hestia said softly as she sipped her wine again. Jun'ichi felt himself being pulled from the dream and suddenly, with the room spinning around him, he woke up in his room, sweating and deep in thought._

So, meditating in a shrine in Shibuya, Jun'ichi was able to pull back the dream he had, picking it apart, dissecting it is how Fumio would describe it. He would pull it apart and turn it over and over again until he had valuable information. Here was what he knew.

1) King Aethlios and Queen Hestia knew about the relationship between Endymion and Serenity

2) They also believed Queen Serenity knew about the relationship

3) There were so many rules being broken and yet, they believed they could negotiate something

4) The relationship between Aethlios and Queen Serenity was questionable

5) Endymion's betrothed had been killed by Beryl, probably over jealousy

6) Queen Serenity had saved them all before in a previous battle he knew nothing about

'I guess that's it….is there more?' Jun'ichi wondered as he looked into a small lit fire. For some reason, he felt there was nothing in it, he was certain a fire should have some sort of spirit about it. Getting up slowly, he didn't see the priestess of the temple; she must be outside he guessed. So he left, carrying his rucksack behind him.

'I need to speak with Mamoru, maybe he has had more visions as well' Jun'ichi wondered. He walked out of the shrine, smiling at some of the patrons that had come. He could see the brown haired priestess, looking calmly at them but he had no doubt she was gritting her teeth wanting to tell them to leave her alone.

'Maybe I'll take her out some time' Jun'ichi thought but then quickly shook the idea from his mind. A woman with bright violet eyes and long black hair filled his vision. A red Sailor Fuku and red heels, her passion and rage, her almost suffocating love which he would gladly drown in just to keep her by his side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jun'ichi smirked a little when he heard that voice.

"Following me Fumio-san? Becoming a stalker are we?" Jun'ichi knew he would be annoying Fumio with that and he was right when Fumio's forest green eyes glared daggers at him. His long, dark blonde hair tied loosely in a low ponytail.

"You've been acting strange at school all day and ignored me when I called after you" Fumio said in a serious tone. Jun'ichi rubbed the back of his head and sweat-dropped at that.

"I'm sorry, I was deep in thought" Jun'ichi answered.

"Another dream?" Fumio more or less guessed rather than asked. Jun'ichi nodded as they continued walking at a leisurely pace. They were walking down a residential area now with the sun starting to descend in the background leaving reds, pinks and orange colours illuminating the skies heralding the arrival of the night with its blanket of stars.

"Arata thinks we should approach Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, find out what they know" Fumio revealed.

"Is that wise? I mean, what if Venus has her memories like we do? She'll know Katashi is Kunzite" Jun'ichi asked. Fumio shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought that too but we don't seem to be getting any closer to our goals of getting the Golden Crystal. My hypothesis is that Venus and Sailor Moon are looking for their Moon Princess, the rest of the Senshi and also the Silver Crystal. They might have come across relevant information about what we're looking for plus, our goals are more or less similar in that we want to protect this planet" Fumio answered.

"Are we certain on that? I mean, we don't know what their reincarnations are like- they might want to get their Princess and resurrect the Moon Kingdom, maybe that was Queen Serenity's goal for them and for us, to revert it all back" Jun'ichi added thoughtfully. Fumio nodded, seeing Jun'ichi's point on the matter.

"We won't know until we speak to them, let's not assume. I know Mamoru and Katashi want us to keep our distance, but I can't see how that will be possible, things are getting worse" Fumio raised, his concerns the same as Jun'ichi's.

"We can't go behind their backs on this…can we?" Jun'ichi wondered.

"No…but then again, what other choices do we have?" Fumio asked.

 **XXX**

She never thought she would find herself standing in the past but here she was, in the Juuban district thinking about her next move. She was going to have to go to Rappongi soon, to find two Sailor Senshi who had strayed off the chosen path. Grasping her hands together, she knew the future was now uncertain. What she thought she knew was no longer the case. The future she had seen and hoped for was now gone, leaving behind only images of what could have been. When the timeline had changed, she was uncertain on what to do. She had never left her post, even during the destruction of the Silver Millennium, she stayed put knowing Queen Serenity wanted and needed her there. But things had changed, everything had changed.

There was real danger now. Very real danger for all of them but especially Sailor Moon, the very Sailor Senshi she had always wanted to fight with side by side. It would seem her wish was being granted but what would come of it, she didn't know. She hated this feeling to a degree. Sure, knowing everything was great, it was comforting but at the same time, it was painful, horrifying and a real strain. This feeling of weightlessness now, knowing they can build their future from scratch or destroy it had her feeling mixed emotions. But then her mind when turn to a certain pink haired child who had often come to visit her and that was when she could feel this excruciating pain in her chest.

'This wasn't meant to happen….'she thought as she tucked at her lavender coloured skirt. With her powers under control and now in her newly acquired civilian form, she made plans. This battle was going to be more than what they could all handle and it would push Sailor Moon to the brink. It could take them years to finish this war. But they could win.

'Now to find Uranus and Neptune…then Saturn….I should be able to find their civilian forms' she thought as she continued walking towards a tower block of apartments. She lived at the top, so it was easy for her to slip out.

'Tenoh Haruka…..Kaioh Michiru….Tomoe Hotaru…No Pharaoh 90 or Mistress 9 currently. Status, all safe at the moment but are experiencing visions' she recounted the information in her mind over and over again.

'Car racer…. violinist…. going to school….' She said to herself. She would leave tonight to locate them, then she would reveal herself to Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon and give them the much-needed help. The two of them shouldn't be having to do this alone, it was all wrong. Beryl should have come first, then Wiseman and then Pharaoh 90, it was all messed up. Nehelennia came to early. Changes in the timeline could happen but this was a major deviation.

'I must help her…. Queen Serenity would want her daughter to find happiness. I must check on Prince Endymion, why hasn't he found her yet?' she took out her keys and opened her apartment door. Sighing deeply, she knew she had a lot of work to do now.

She had acquired a small two-bedroom apartment and went under the guise of Meioh Setsuna. She had secured a role as a school nurse in Tomoe Hotaru's school, a temporary position for now. Haruka and Michiru went to the same school as Hotaru so she knew the likelihood of her running into them was high. Turning the TV on, she didn't bother watching it, she already knew what was on the news.

'I actually wish they would talk about business news or something else' she silently thought as the news reporter recounted an explosion outside a local shop caused by a Youma, thankfully, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon had been on hand to help the injured civilians. Still no chance of an exclusive interview with them.

'What must Prince Endymion and his Generals be thinking? Surely they can see they need help?' Setsuna thought before pushing the thought from her head. It was probably the same reason why Crystal Tokyo had disappeared, the beautiful utopia that had once been a real possibility for them all. She cursed Endymion in her mind, she knew it was him, she just knew. He had disappeared first before the rest followed. Serenity had been the last, as she always is. Alone, frightened but above all, sad, grieving in darkness. Setsuna felt her throat tighten at the image, she really didn't want to think about it. Seeing such a powerful woman reduce to being a little scared girl again.

'I'll find a way my Queen, I promise' Setsuna had a determined look as she gazed towards the clock on her magnolia walls.

'I shall leave soon, but first….these walls need re-painting'.

 **XXX**

Arata stood in the middle of his living room, staring at a picture of two people, a man and a woman. The man in the photo had been his father and the woman was his mother. They had died in a car accident when he was only twelve years old, leaving him and his little brother. Thankfully for him, he had family members who took care of them, giving them an apartment. He had an aunty who came to visit him every week without fail. His little brother was twelve years old now and he was sixteen approaching seventeen. Soon he would be able to take full control of the money left over to him. He would use it to take care of his little brother who depended upon him. Shortly after his parents died, he met Gushiken Katashi and then Chiba Mamoru. They're meeting awakened him to his true memories, softening the blow of losing his parents. Still, he felt this undeniable pain in his heart and he knew only one person who could help him heal. Sadly, he would never be able to be with her again. Putting the picture back, he checked his watch, his brother should be back soon. Maybe he should make them both something to eat now.

His phone buzzed on the side table near the door. He had just gone into the kitchen to put the rice cooker on. Muttering to himself, he went over and picked up his phone. A text from Jun'ichi was on it asking to meet up tomorrow. Shrugging his shoulders he sent a quick text back agreeing to meet them. He then switched on the TV, another Youma attack was being played out. What caught his interest was seeing Sailor Moon being blasted across the street. He felt his heart constrict at that, his blue eyes glued to the screen. Sailor Venus didn't look too good herself. It seemed that after the initial explosion of the shop another Youma had appeared, much stronger than the previous one.

'They shouldn't have to do this alone…she would be so angry with me knowing I didn't help them' Arata thought to himself, the image of a strong amazon goddess looking woman with brown hair and bright green eyes occupying his vision. Sailor Venus had stood in front of Sailor Moon, taking on the next blast which tore at her Sailor Fuku. Screaming out loud, Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the Youma. That tiara shone a bright light, responding to its master's voice and ceremoniously dusting the monster. Sighing in relief, Arata rubbed the back of his head. He knew they had to stay away, to stop the past repeating itself but it felt so wrong. Would he be able to keep away from her? He knew she was a strong character, tough but underneath it all, she was sensitive, soft and loving. Would her reincarnation be the same? Suddenly, the thought shocked him into silence. Where was she in all of this? She couldn't be watching what was happening and not feel anything, surely?

'Queen Serenity's seal is indeed powerful' Arata momentarily thought before going back to the rice cooker, he was sure he had tuna steaks there too.

 **XXX**

Mamoru felt his knuckles turn white as he watched what had happened to Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. They had to find the Golden Crystal, they just had too. If things carried on the way they did, those two would be killed very soon and he couldn't bear to have that guilt. It would tear away at him he was sure.

'I need something to happen, anything….there must be a way….wait…..Elysian, that's it!'

* * *

 **Hi All**

 **Here is the next chapter finally! I was away for a while so only managed to update now.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten for this story so far! And thank you guys for the support!**

 **I am really trying to develop it so hopefully it will be a longer one. Not too much happens here but its all part of the character development I'm trying to do.**

 **I will update in the middle of the week as this chapter took a while to get out :-)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Usagi had managed to hide her bruises fairly easily as she walked to school at a slow pace. Minako would wait for her at the school gates so they could be late together. She smiled at the thought. Aino Minako had quickly become her best friend, along with Osaka Naru.

'I couldn't do any of this without her' Usagi thought, wiping her noise. Even that simple action made her wince in a little pain. The weather was amiable, sunny but not too hot, there was a breeze in the air that made everything pleasant. She had hoped maybe she and Minako could go for an ice cream after school before heading to the Crown Arcade.

'Then I get to see Motoki for a little while' Usagi thought, blushing a little at the idea. He was such a nice guy that she just couldn't help but have a crush on him. But it wasn't the type of crush that made her jealous whenever she saw Reika there, no, it was just an admiration maybe. Lost in thought, Usagi didn't notice a young girl with short blue hair and blue eyes wait for her at the end of the road.

"Tsukino-san, are you well?" Usagi blinked a few times before she smiled at the person who had asked such a caring question.

"I am fine Mizuno-san, please call me Usagi, we're in the same class" Usagi said brightly making Ami blush before she quickly nodded.

"You're running a little late?" Usagi asked in a surprised tone. Ami was always at school early but today she was arriving the same time as Usagi. As the girls walked in sync with each other, Ami shrugged her shoulders casually.

"I just wanted to walk with my mother to the hospital where she works this morning. It's my dream to become a doctor one day" Ami admitted. Usagi nodded; a little bewildered that Ami would reveal something so personal.

"But my dream won't come true if those two horrible women are still around….did you see the battle yesterday?" Ami asked.

"Yeah I did" Usagi said, not sure what else she could say. Ami had this intense look in her eyes.

"I felt so bad for them. They shouldn't be having to fight like that, all alone. Then I started to analyse them, those Youma had weak points I am sure but Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus couldn't see it or didn't have the technology to find it. Look at me…I am being strange again" Ami said giggling nervously. Usagi smiled back, keeping her thoughts close to her heart.

'Why would she think like that?' Usagi wondered as they approached the school gates. Minako was a little startled to see Ami but soon smiled brightly.

"Well, at least Ms Haruna can yell at all of us together!" Minako said, winking at Usagi and Ami. It was then Ami became nervous.

A new boy was introduced to the class. His name was Ito Riku. He had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He bowed before the class before sitting down at the back, slouching and looking like he didn't care. Minako narrowed her eyes at him. Usagi, noticing the look turned back to the teacher. Minako had a bad feeling about this new boy and Usagi was sure Minako would tell her later on. What Usagi didn't realise was Riku was staring at her, his eyes burning a hole through her head. He was analysing her, appraising her and deciding she was interesting, recorded in his mind to watch her. His mission was simple; find the civilian forms of Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. He would then either kill them or bring them to Queen Beryl. Smirking at Minako, he also recorded her into memory. Then his eyes landed on Ami with interest.

 **xxx**

Minako waited until Riku left the classroom before walking straight to Usagi's desk.

"He's Nega scum! I can feel it" Minako said, her blue eyes blazing. Usagi had more of a fearful look as she stood up with her bag.

"But what is he doing here? And how do you know he is from Queen Beryl?" Usagi asked. Minako flicked her hair as she swung her rucksack over her shoulders.

"They have a different aura. Beryl's ones feel…powerful but Nehellenia's ones feel darker, more sinister. I am sure you have felt it too" Minako said as she turned her back and lead the way out with Usagi.

"What can we do? We can't confront him…We must think about everyone else. He must be here for something" Usagi questioned.

"Yeah, for us probably" Minako said as they approached their hated Maths' class.

"They want to know who we are really, our energy must be powerful enough in our civilian forms for them to come to our school. Minako-chan, we're putting innocent people in danger" Usagi said, her eyes widening in fear even though her words sounded more grown-up and stronger than she felt or looked. Minako simply nodded, stopping Usagi by the classroom door.

"We'll get Luna and Artemis to watch him but it means for now we must be careful, really careful not to give ourselves away" Minako said seriously. It was Usagi's turn to nod before both girls finally walked into the classroom in time to hear the teach introduce a new student, Kino Makoto.

 **xxx**

"I heard she beat up all the students in her school, and when there was no-one else to beat up, she turned on the teachers. They sent her here to save them" A boy whispered, making the group that was listening to him gasp and stare at the seemingly oblivious Kino Makoto.

"She's so tall, no boy will like that" a horrible girl said before snickering.

"Look at the size of her, surely that is not normal. Are there giants in her family?" another boy whispered.

"She got kicked out of her last school, our school is her last chance" a young blonde haired girl said. Usagi noticed that Kino Makoto could hear them and it was only the sudden movement of her bottom lip that told Usagi all she needed to know. Standing up suddenly, everyone turned towards her as she glared at them, then bell rang. None of them knew why Usagi had acted like that so they just ignored her and continued their gossip as they walked out of the classroom. Kino Makoto packed her bags, slowly, sighing to herself.

"Is that a Moshi?" Usagi asked. Makoto stiffened before looking at Usagi. She was going to snap but then she remembered she was the girl who glared at those who had been talking about her. She then noticed Usagi's eyes were wide and there was a little drool on the side of her mouth. Makoto couldn't help but giggle.

"I felt I needed a desert today, Ya know" Makoto said "Aren't you scared of me?" Makoto asked, her bright green eyes darkening a bit.

"No, should I be?" Usagi asked, still staring at the Moshi. Usagi had no idea what effects her words had on Makoto. She had expected the whole school to stay out of her way, but here was this dainty female looking ready to grab her dessert any minute and she was not in the least bit scared.

"Usagi-chan! Leave her Moshi alone!" Minako scolded before she too stared at the desert "You do have a lot more than one" Minako said. Now Makoto burst out laughing.

"Actually, I have four, take one, we can sneak it in before our next class" Makoto said cheerily, feeling things weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

Throughout the day Minako tried to keep an eye on Riku. He often seemed to just disappear. There were times when she left Usagi with Ami and Naru to follow Riku who was always alone. But every time he turned a corner, he would disappear.

'Must be going to a different dimension, maybe the Negaverse' Minako thought as she would head back to where she left Usagi last. She had to tell Luna and Artemis, this was serious. What if he launched an attack at the school? How would they protect the students? They needed to step up their search for the other Senshi now, regardless if she truly felt bad about it.

'Don't they have a right to live normal lives? Like you wished you could' that treacherous thought would enter into her mind, making her feel sad. Yes, she did wish she could go back to a normal life sometimes but then she would wonder, when all the battles were done, wouldn't it be cool to still be Sailor Venus and be a normal girl? Her mind would then turn to Usagi. She knew Usagi was struggling but she put up a good fight.

'I swear Usagi-chan, we'll get to be normal girls after we find the Princess and the Silver Crystal' Minako promised herself as she plastered on a smile when she found Usagi speaking with Ami, Naru and now Makoto.

 **xxx**

Aggravated beyond anything, Beryl kept taping her sharp nails on her crystal ball, her red eyes focused on the figure of Riku who now transformed, his hair longer this time and dressed all in black. His eyes were emotionless, cold. Queen Meteria had found him, apparently, he had been one of the many soldiers who had been brainwashed during the Silver Millennium. He had a mean streak in him, she knew that and she had seen first hand his work on his victims.

"Whats news do you have for me Gaius?" Beryl snapped. Gaius bowed solemnly.

"I believe these Sailor Senshi attend Juuban High School. I am certain I have found one of them, but I need more time" Gaius stated. Beryl straightened up more, looking alert.

"Good, take the time needed, Arron and Althea are monitoring Nehellenia's movements and Violet will strike again soon to drain more energy" Beryl informed Gaius. He nodded but said nothing. Once dismissed, Beryl gave a big sigh. She had desperately wanted to find her Shitennou but it seemed Queen Serenity had placed a special seal on them, knowing what Beryl had done to them and how loyal their hearts were to their Prince.

"Damn that Moon witch! I'll kill your daughter and rip the Silver Crystal from her cold corpse!" Beryl shouted out in anger, a red mist descending upon her as the ever-present shadowy crowd eased back.

She wanted to find Prince Endymion, not just because she wanted him for herself, but also to protect him. The Golden Crystal of Earth was precious, not even she attempted to go after it. But now there was a real danger and even though she was after the Silver Crystal, she felt the need to protect the Golden Crystal. Only she could truly protect it now. Prince Endymion and his Generals hadn't shown themselves yet so they probably had no idea what was going on. She heard the footsteps of someone in heels. It could only be Violet and sure enough, when Beryl raised her eyes upwards in a sinister way, there was Violet. Violet had long dark purple hair and blue eyes dressed in a black tank top and black leggings with high heeled boots. She had a crystal chain around her hips and long droopy crystal earrings. She bowed before her Queen.

"I have set up another site to harvest energy my Queen, at your request I can start it" Violet said in an almost childish voice. Violet had before been one of the Priestesses of Earth, one in training. She was so easy to corrupt when Beryl had approached her, there had always been a darkness in Violet, it just needed bringing out.

"Get on with it then and if Sailor Moon shows up again, bring her to me" Beryl ordered. Violet nodded and then disappeared. Beryl knew Sailor Moon was the key to finding the Silver Crystal. There had not been a Sailor Moon when she had brought destruction to the Moon. She damn well checked all the Senshi, including the ones Queen Meteria mentioned. Oh, she knew there was more out there. Her goal was to get what she wanted before they had the chance to awaken.

'Damn Senshi' Beryl thought for a moment, she used the word 'damn' a lot, maybe she needed to find another word. Her crystal ball showed her where Violet was headed. It was the a shopping mall and a very busy one. Beryl smirked at it. If Violet was successful in at least taking energy, then they should acquire a large amount. Now, she had to return to what she was doing. She needed to contact Arron and Althea to see if they knew anything more on Nehellenia.

 **xxx**

Setsuna had found Haruka and Michiru walking down a busy street in Rappongi. What they were doing there she had no idea, but she had monitored them all day. Watching what they were up to.

'They seem to have pretty normal lives…memories are returning albeit slowly, I must do something to make it happen faster' Setsuna thought. She had located Hotaru with her father who sadly had neglected her a little. He was continuously busy with his research burying himself in it to try and make himself forget the tragedy that had beset his family.

'I will bring her in first this time, remove her from her current school and move her to Juuban to be close to the rest. The same must occur with Uranus and Neptune if they are to awaken…now, how to go about this' Setsuna narrowed her eyes in concentration, ignoring people who looked at her curiously. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. Oh, she had an idea but it would involve being smart and using her powers to get her into places. Making the girls on paper switch schools should be a peace of cake, right?

Deciding upon her plan, she decided to go and check on Usagi and Minako. Lately they had been more secretive, watching a particular character. She had her suspicions too on this Riku and she only needed to go to her position to find out for certain.

'I must locate Nehellenia's guards. Zirconia will be a problem' Setsuna thought. Oh, she knew Zirconia who had a thing for Prince Endymion much like Beryl. Zirconia had been there with Nehelennia all those years ago. She had been jealous, angry and conniving. She would attack the Princess the moment she got a chance and Nehelennia knew Endymion would be the prize Zirconia oh so wanted.

'Over my dead body' Setsuna angrily thought. She would find a way with dealing with Zirconia and she would make sure it was painful. As things stood, everything was up in the air. She didn't know what this worlds future was but if it were to have one, Princess Serenity would need to step up earlier than anticipated.

'I am so sorry Princess…your mother never intended this for you' Setsuna sighed sadly. She had wanted the princess to live a normal life, to choose what she wanted to do, with or without Endymion. Setsuna narrowed her eyes again. Prince Endymion and his Generals, they were even more of a danger to the future, the future she had so wished for. She was unsure she would forgive him after going back to her post to see what had happened so far in this timeline.

'Silly bastard' Setsuna nearly mouthed out, lost in her own thoughts. Her position was a lonely one but with Princess Serenity, she had hopes that maybe, just maybe, she could change all that and bring them all together. Now it was uncertain.

She found Usagi and Minako not in their civilian forms, but as Senshi. Taking the opportunity, Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and followed them. Although she stood at a door most of her time, she was still a warrior and therefore she was able to run just as fast as the two senshi ahead of her, although Venus was by far the most athletic.

'Uranus would catch her I think' Pluto mindlessly thought as she scaled a building and reached the top. Now at the top, by the edge, Pluto watched Venus and Usagi who were directly below her. Their masses of pale blonde and golden blonde hair illuminated against the darkening skies swaying carelessly against the soft breeze.

'What are they looking at?' Pluto wondered. She clenched her fists and her feet wanted to move ahead of her, against her will. But her judgement rendered her where she was, waiting.

Venus eye's narrowed upon a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She held a staff in her hand and was dressed in a tight forest green gown with splits either side of her legs, up to her thighs. Standing in front of her was a wolf like Youma on all fours.

"One of Nehellenia's people" Venus informed Sailor Moon "Artemis, you have their location?" Venus asked, placing a hand over her ear piece. She nodded in the affirmative before winking at Sailor Moon.

"Let's gate-crash shall we?" Venus said in a mischievous tone. Sailor Moon nodded, albeit more nervously, her smile not full. They both jumped down from a smaller building, but their presence didn't startle the woman.

"Hello Ariana, nice to see you again" Venus said getting into a fighting stance. Ariana smirked before sending the wolf away through a dark portal.

"Venus, Moon Brat" Ariana said making Sailor Moon feel a vein pop on the side of her head.

"Shall we begin this dance again?" Ariana added before shooting a dark energy blast at the girls. They dodged it but soon another one came, and then another one. Venus shot out her crescent beam attack forcing Ariana to block with her staff. Pluto watched from above, gripping her own staff. Her eyes on were on Sailor Moon who although dodged the attacks was only just about doing it. Ariana was quick and she had gotten more powerful from when they last met.

'Guess it's time to introduce myself then' Pluto smiled to herself as she was about to jump only to be attacked from behind.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I was meant to update in the middle of the week but just didn't get the chance, really sorry about that. Hopefully you guys like this chapter as we get to meet Ami and Makoto :-)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and to those following this story - I hope my OC characters are OK - I didn't want the Shitennou to be evil in this one as I am developing their stories as normal citizens and loyal guardians to Endymion.**

 **Working on the next chapter and will update soon.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Pluto fell face forward, using her staff to stop herself falling completely over, her back sore. Turning around, she blocked another energy blast, red and spear like. Her long wavy black hair flew against the wind and her green eyes were pinned on Pluto.

"Althea" Pluto muttered in contempt. She knew this woman was one of Beryl's new guards. So Arron must be around somewhere.

"You're getting in my way Senshi" Althea shouted before shooting out red lightening towards Pluto. Grunting with effort, Pluto jumped high in the air and landed behind Althea.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto called out, releasing a powerful energy blast that hit Althea right in the chest and blasted her into the building across from them. The bricks and glass from this building started to crumble. Cursing, Pluto was certain it would fall on Sailor Moon and Venus who were currently engaging Ariana in battle. As she ran to the edge, she could hear Venus using her chain and wrapping it around Ariana, allowing Sailor Moon to throw her tiara at Ariana. Ariana managed to phase out of the chains that bound her and narrowly missed being destroyed by the now infamous tiara. Ariana jumped into a black portal as the building around them started to collapse.

"Damn it how did that happen?" Venus shouted as she grabbed Sailor Moons' arm and pulled her out of the way. Pluto watched with unease as the girls just about got out of the way. She couldn't approach them now as she had nearly caused them great injury. She could hear sounds of rocks, dirt and glass followed by the intensity of the smell of dust. Looking ahead of her, she could see Althea floating there, her eyes blazing red in anger before disappearing. Pluto sighed out loud before slumping to the floor.

"She'll be back for me now" Pluto said to herself.

 **xxx**

They had transformed into their past-selves forms as they reached a rocky area miles away from Tokyo, further down south. They all had the ability to teleport and cause rifts to travel great distances when needed although in their current forms it required a lot of energy. They stood in front of an entrance to a dark cave, surrounded by dense forests and the smell of dampness from the river not too far from where they stood. Some spots they stood on was unstable, so they had to walk carefully.

"This isn't the entrance to Elysian Nephrite" Zoisite said in a bored tone.

"I know but I had a memory of this place, I believe it was one of the many temples that used to be here during the Silver Millennium. Those who worked in the temples had long lives, who knows what's in there. We might find answers" Nephrite said. Zoisite nodded as Kunzite led the way ahead. It was damp, that's all that was running through Jadeite's mind for a good ten minutes as they walked in this cold, muggy cave. There were moments when the cave narrowed slightly and then it would open up allowing them to separate from each other. At times Nephrite would shove Zoisite out of the way as he would stop when there was a rocky bit. Jadeite tried to avoid Kunzites cold glare when he bumped into him for the fifteenth time. Endymion took it all in his stride, chuckling at certain points when his generals were on the verge of killing each other.

Suddenly, Jadeite walked ahead of all of them, his eyes a little more dilated, he looked to be in some sort of trance.

"Jadeite?" Nephrite enquired.

"Can't you guys feel it? This spiritual energy, its surrounding all of us" Jadeite said. Soon enough, the cave opened out to reveal a golden path that led to a pure white temple with Greek style pillars. There was a clear, large entrance which arched over. Standing there was a woman with long flowing light blue hair and golden coloured eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue halter neck dress, her arms having gold bands on both. She also held a golden staff. As they got closer to the woman, she gave a small smile to Jadeite before a broader smile to Prince Endymion. Bowing deeply, she rose with such grace that Endymion almost found himself blushing under her intense gaze.

"It is truly an honour to finally see the last heir of Earth. My Prince, how may I be of service to you?" she asked, her voice firm but airy. He waited for his Generals to step up and say something but they all stood behind him, silent. Turning his head back to her he took a breath, breathed in slowly as he collected his thoughts.

"Two great evils threaten the Earth" Prince Endymion started.

"Both linked to her majesty Princess Serenity, the next goddess of the moon" the woman said as she nodded for Endymion to continue.

"Erm, yes. One of them is after the Golden Crystal and we need to stop her. We need help to locate Elysian" Endymion said. The woman nodded again in understanding.

"Where is the Princess of the Moon? Is she not with you?" she asked.

"No, we don't know where she is" Kunzite answered for Endymion. A contemplative look crossed her face as she approached them closer.

"You will need to meditate deeply and reconnect fully to the Earth to locate it. Another way is if the current priest of Elysian, Helios, contacts you….or his Guardian maybe" she said.

"So, he has to meditate…." Zoisite continued.

"Yes, or risk waiting until Nehellenia finds it with her dark powers. The only other way I know of is through Princess Serenity. When you both declared your love to each other, the Earth accepted her fully as its next ruler. It will answer to her and you, together" the woman revealed. Endymion shook his head at the woman which startled her.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Astra" answered she answered simply.

"What were you before all of this?" Endymions' question puzzled them all a little.

"I have always worked in the temple. It is my one true place" Astra said, keeping her intense gaze fixed firmly on her Prince.

"No doubt, you lived in peace, believing our world would continue without disturbance. Then Serenity and I, through our own selfishness went and destroyed it all. How many souls from our past, both on the Earth and Moon have been allowed to be reborn? Did Queen Serenity's will extend to everyone? Countless lives lost, too many to number, like grains of sand on a beautiful beach. I won't cause that again and I am sure deep-down Serenity will understand" Endymion said. Astra didn't nod in agreement, instead, she narrowed her eyes at them.

"Is that what you believe? Answer me this then, if your relationship was so condemned, why did the Golden Crystal accept her? It glowed a beautiful colour, unlike anything seen before. It filled the planet, this feeling, this warmth and love. I am sure the Silver Crystal responded too. Do not believe your love for each-other destroyed everything. It could have been any woman you were with, Beryl would've brought trouble. Queen Meteria would still have risen one way or another. The Silver Millenniums time was coming to its end, ushering in a new future with Princess Serenity at the helm, Queen Serenity was aware of this I am sure and so to your parents" Astra said, wisdom laced in her voice. Endymion still shook his head making Astra sigh.

'Such a hard-headed man, like his father' Astra thought.

"Our time must come to an end. Go and meditate, align yourself to the earth again and you will find the doors to Elysian. Princess Serenity and her Senshi have all been reborn and they are all closer than you think. She is in great danger whether you keep away from her or not. Her life hangs in the balance along with the Earths. She is the key to bringing about peace Endymion" Astra said as she began to fade away. Kunzite stepped forward.

"Please, wait, who is this Sailor Moon? None of us remember her at all" Kunzite asked. Astra gave a small smile as she spread out her arms wide. A bright light enveloped her.

"Ah, but you all do know her. When the seal is broken you will know her again" and with that Astra was gone. The Generals and Endymion stood, silent.

"Well, that wasn't at all mystifying was it?" Jadeite said. Zoisite shrugged his shoulders.

"Goes with their trade I guess, vague and frustrating" Zoisite said as they all turned their backs on the temple and started to walk out. Kunzite remained silent for a while. In his mind, he was thinking that Venus and Sailor Moon would need their help very soon.

 **xxx**

Tomoe Hotaru sucked in her breath violently as she clutched her chest. Breathing hard, her mind raced back to the dream she had. She watched the same woman, every night calling out to her. She was always in a white gown, her hands clasping each other as she looked up towards the moon, her hair in two buns, long silver streamers coming out and falling to the ground. Around her was destruction, fire, smoke and rubble. She could hear blood curdling screams and then the most awful, fearful feeling would erupt in her heart until she suddenly felt like every ounce of energy was being taken away from her. Knees on the ground, she would constantly say to herself that she had failed in what she was supposed to do, to protect that one special person and to end the world for it to start anew.

Now in her room, she looked to her left, her window with the curtains drawn open and the moons light coming through. Looking up towards the moon, she would instantly feel calm and an inward desire to go up there. But she was no astronaut, so it was impossible. And yet, the feeling of weightlessness, the desire, this burning yearning to be lifted and carried away to where she knew she would be safe. To be with the very person she oh so wanted to protect, the woman with the silver hair. Hotaru's faced scrunched up a little, her brows coming together. She never got to see the woman's' face properly but she knew she looked young even though she had lived for much longer than humanly possible.

'She has blue eyes' the thought startled Hotaru 'Clear blue eyes with tinges of silver laced in it, blending with the blue making her eyes luminous, pure and calming as the oceans of the sea on a bright sunny day'. How she could know this she wasn't able to answer. But inside her heart, she just knew.

She got up off her bed. Her father wasn't there again leaving a babysitter to watch over her. Her baby-sitter, Kiko was downstairs, talking to her boyfriend in urgent whispered tones. She sounded clingy to Hotaru but she just smiled at her as she went upstairs to bed. She had never really needed nannies there. They didn't necessarily care about her. The only nanny that cared had been fired for expressing her deepest thoughts, about how 'unfit' her father was in raising his daughter. She knew she spoke out of turn. It was wrong and when she knew he would fire her, she said her goodbyes to Hotaru. Hotaru secretly kept in touch with the 50 year old woman with her sad grey eyes and greying black hair. Hotaru felt restless. She felt like she should be doing something, but what? She felt all bubbly inside, over excited and this prevented her from sleeping. She had school the next day.

'Is this all there is to my life?' she wondered, a thought that she had kept thinking about for the last couple of months. With this battle ensuing between two so called Queens, Hotaru felt sick to her stomach. She felt as if she should be going up against them, preventing them from carrying out the terror they had gotten away with. Then her mind turned to Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. Two powerful young women fighting against the evil Queens' generals and destroying their monsters. But they were outnumbered, this was a fact.

'Something will happen, I just know it!' Hotaru clenched her fists, determination and hope in her eyes as the image of the silver haired woman danced around her mind.

 **xxx**

Riku had watched Tsukino Usagi with not just suspicion, but wonder as well. Here was a girl who was always late for school, clumsy and a big cry baby. But at the same time, he could see something in her eyes, the way she carried herself sometimes out shinning everyone. She confused the life out of him but at the same time, he knew it was her. but he needed proof before he attacked her and brought her to his Queen. So this was his thoughts when he bumped into a solid wall of a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Apologies" Riku said, inwardly cursing when he lost sight of Usagi and Minako who had walked on the other side of the road. When the other man didn't say anything, it was then at that moment Riku looked at this man. His blue eyes glared at Riku, making him shiver. Next to the blue eyed man was a man with silver y white hair who had an even colder set of eyes. Shrugging his shoulders, Riku walked past them, heading towards the Arcade when he saw Usagi go in. He didn't notice the men looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't like the look of him Mamoru-san?" Katashi asked.

"No, nor the feel of him. I can feel dark energy permeating off his very skin" Mamoru said "He was following those two girls…Let's wait and see what he does next" Mamoru added. Katashi nodded as they walked back and went towards the Crown Arcade.

Oblivious to what was going on outside, Minako sat down in their booth clutching her strawberry milkshake.

"Oh Usagi-chan, I am so tired, it's been non-stop!" Minako whined. Usagi nodded enthusiastically drinking her chocolate milkshake

"They are not just searching for one item, but what could the other item be I mean, Artemis said there is only the Silver Crystal but…there is more to it, I can feel it ya know?" Minako said, feeling glum, she then remembered one of them saying something about a Golden Crystal, or was it Usagi who heard it said and then told Minako?

"But what other item can there be? Something else from the Moon Kingdom maybe?" Usagi asked.

"There must be other artefacts from the Moon Kingdom they could be after. We need to get one of those creeps to talk" Minako determinedly said "And that Riku guy, he's bad news. He's been following us for sure. I think he suspects us". Usagi clutched her glass, shaking a little.

"But if he suspects us, what about our parents? They'll be in danger" Usagi was worried.

"We'll have to confront him soon then, that's all we can do…we need the other Senshi. I know they must be living normal lives but I honestly think they would want to help" Minako said.

"But, they would have to give up ever being normal like we have. Can we really do that to them?" this was something Usagi felt strongly about, but she knew Minako was right. They couldn't do this alone anymore, Luna had made that very clear to them.

"I know what you mean Usagi-chan….plus, how are we going to find them?" Usagi agreed with Minako, how would they find them?

Walking out of the arcade, Usagi bumped into someone solid and fell on her butt. Looking up, she saw Riku, looking smugly down at her. He was about to help her up when another hand reached out to her. Usagi felt the ground shake beneath her and she looked into the most poignant blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you OK? Please, don't cry" his smooth voice stopped Usagi from wailing loudly. Riku was about to interrupt when Katashi stood in front of him, making Riku leave in anger. He stomped off, swearing they had no idea what they were doing. Katashi then turned around and stood stock still as Minako looked directly at him, squinting her eyes and biting her lip.

"Are you hurt?" Mamoru asked, stopping himself from chuckling when Usagi blushed profusely.

"I…erm….Yes…No…No I mean no" Usagi stumbled over her words, fumbling about.

"We're sorry for bumping into you. My name is Aino Minako" Minako introduced herself by politely bowing. Usagi looked confused as if she didn't know what to do. Minako thought she gently tapped Usagi's foot, but actually stamped on her foot making Usagi burst out wailing loudly. They all had to cover their ears.

"Stop that Banshee!" an older man yelled.

"Please, someone save our ears!" another man yelled. Minako quickly placed her hand over Usagi's mouth, apologising profusely about stepping on her foot. Mamoru winced in pain before he glared at Usagi.

"How old are you?! You nearly blew out my eardrums you loud Odango!" Mamoru didn't know where his words came from. But the moment her face turned red and her eyes glared back, he felt as if he had his desired effect. Katashi's mouth had dropped south, shocked by his Princes' outburst. Usagi was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in, then her face went red when she realised what he had called her. Touching her buns protectively, she glared at him. How dare he!

"They are not Odango's!" Usagi shouted back, Minako's own mouth dropped as well.

"Stop shouting! Your whining will kill everyone on this road" Mamoru yelled. Usagi made an inhumanly sound, grounding her teeth.

"You're the one that's yelling you big JERK!" Usagi shout out.

"The headache you're giving me with your whining will give me Odango's on my head if you carry on" Mamoru smirked when he saw steam blowing out of Usagi's ears.

"Erm…I think we have somewhere to be Mamoru-san" Katashi intervened.

"Yeah, us too Usagi-chn" Minako stepped in also, gratefully nodding at Katashi.

"We are not going anywhere until that Jerk Face apologies" Usagi said, struggling against Minako.

"Guess you'll be waiting here a long time then" Mamoru folded his arms, now looking petulant himself.

"Now I want it also in writing as well as a verbal apology, signed by the biggest Jerk in Japan!" Usagi snapped.

"Like that will ever happen Odango" Mamoru smirked again.

"Its Tsukino-san to you!" Usagi was really annoyed now.

"Odango-san then" Mamoru quipped.

"WHY YOU!" Usagi was physically dragged away by Minako who was shocked but also thoroughly entertained as well as all the onlookers. Mamoru was chuckling to himself, ignoring the incredulous look Katashi was throwing him.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, hope you all doing well :-)**

 **Finally got up chapter four and editing chapter five now. Hopefully this chapter is OK.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and the support so far for this story, its really encouraging.**

 **Ami and Makoto will come in soon, same as Rei in a few chapters time. Mamoru will be annoying but its part of his character, I think if he really believes in something he'll stick to it until proven wrong, he'll grow in this story. There will be a hard road in this story as they all start getting older later on - I have some ideas for this story. Setsuna is not happy with Endymion and as the story goes on you'll see more why. Hopefully the first real glimpse of an OC General went OK.**

 **Nehellenia brainwashing the Senshi was a story I tried to do but still haven't got a plot for.**

 **Will try and get chapter five out soon.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Jun'ichi didn't know why he was drawn here. Ever since the first time he and his comrades had started to investigate the Juuban area, he had been drawn to this shrine. Fumio had offered to come with him but he had refused. Jun'ichi had left his home ignoring his mothers' prostrations. He was out too much, he wasn't studying hard enough, he will be a failure just like his dead-beat father. Often times he didn't listen to her. She was bitter, he knew this. When he had been six years old, he started to really notice his parents. They were always tense around one another. He was a spiritual man, constantly going out to where it was wild, connecting to the earth. His mother was the complete opposite. She was practical, logical. We live in the present and should only believe in things we can touch and see. She could see money; she can see what it bought. She could see her house and how much cleaning it needed. She could see her parents and how disappointed they were in her, saying she had brought shame upon their family name and reputation. She had come from a conservative family with links to politics. She had a bright future ahead of her. But when she had met Jun'ichi's father, she had seen freedom and ran towards it. It didn't matter what anyone would say or what her brain told her. He was adventurous, different from normal people.

But when she had fallen pregnant, her parents rushed her to marry him, to bring at least some respectability. It didn't matter at that point how much they hated her choice. She had made her bed now she would sleep in it. Her wedding had been anything but romantic. It was automatic and quiet. Her friends were more his friends really. Her own friends had distanced themselves from her, only visiting when no-one was watching. After Jun'ichi had been born, it was then his mother had started to feel regret. It creeped on her slowly, like a descending shadow upon all she held dear. The closely built up illusion came shattering down, falling and crumbling to the ground, shattered glass on the floor. She was the one who went to work, she was the one who paid the bills and she was the one who disciplined her son. His father went out to meetings with other 'scroungers' she called them. She only started making suggestions that he get a job. So he worked at a book store. She sighed in disappointment but at least it was something. But he never stuck to it. Then he tried working at a tea shop, coffee shop, sweet shop and so on never lasting more than three months.

"You're meant to be a man! I am more of a man than you!" she would scream at him. He would simply just shrug his shoulders and leave her there, fuming.

Then one day, he just didn't come home. Jun'ichi had been twelve when that had happened. He just left his stuff and didn't bother. It was then she turned back to her parents, begging for help. She divorced him quickly and promised to remain quiet and a dutiful daughter. She worked for her parents now wearing her navy suit and medium cut hair. The lustre in her eyes had gone, replaced by conformity. But she had noticed Jun'ichi's meditative nature, his disinterest in politics, especially now the world was in such turmoil. He didn't have much of an interest in school although he still brought in decent grades. But he could do better, achieve more.

"There is so many things out there, you must achieve to reach them" she would say. Jun'ichi, nodding would then completely throw away her words. She didn't understand yes there was more out there but what he knew would blow apart her perfectly ordered and structured world. So he kept his world separate from hers, it was his way of protecting her.

She didn't understand that being in any form of a spiritual temple felt like home to him. He felt at peace, calm and collected. He had always been clever and was capable of forming good plans but his heart and mind belonged in a temple. So as he started to walk up the stairs of the Hikawa shrine, he could feel a sense of tranquillity take over him. His soul yearning to go into this temple. A croaking sound alerted him to the two crows he saw sitting atop the arched entrance.

'I know them….' Jun'ichi narrowed his eyes at them before walking in, not once did they shout until he finally passed them, then they attacked him. Using his arms to shield himself, he didn't see the swirl of black hair and a pair of violet eyes glare at him as she threw a charm at him.

"Demon, begone!" She cried out. Jun'ichi felt his eyes widen before a dizzy spell took over. When he fell to the ground, his eyes whirling around, he could hear her squeak and then curse her crows.

"Damn it!" she called out as she rushed towards him. The last thing he remembered were her eyes, filled with feeling and anxiety as she tried to keep him awake.

"Rei, what the hell have you done now?" he heard another, older voice call out.

"Rei….her name is Rei…." His thoughts started to slip away until he was unconscious.

She bit her thumb as her grandpa yelled at her. The boy was still unconscious and her sponsors had queried what happened. Normally her beloved crows got it right, especially since the Youma started showing up. They couldn't last long against her charms. But how did they get it wrong with him?

"You should've waited and see what he was doing Rei, look at him, he's barely awake now!" her grandpa held the boys' head upright. The boy had soft, short but almost curly blonde hair and she was sure he had blue eyes, like the calming seas she had seen when travelling in the country of Japan. Dressed in her red and right miko clothing, she fiddled with her red hakama like pants. What if she had just used a stick and hit him? That would have been worse.

"I think he's coming round, yes, there's a good lad" Grandpa Hino said as Jun'ichi opened his eyes.

"It's Jun'ichi sir…." Jun'ichi grunted out before he sat on his bottom and rubbed the front of his head. Grandpa Hino got up and smoothed down his pants.

"I'll make you some green tea, you'll need it" Grandpa Hino said as he went inside looking at his daughter intently before heading inside. Rei pressed her tongue into the walls of her gums feeling very stupid. She didn't notice Jun'ichi watching her.

"Ah! I am so sorry!" Rei apologised profusely bowing up and down. Jun'ichi waved it off as he shakily got up. Her charms were very strong and he was certain he had felt them before.

"Don't worry, you have to be careful who comes into your temple. I could've been a Youma" Jun'ichi smiled when he saw Rei look even more downcast.

"I am trained for this, I should've been certain but acted on impulse" Rei said.

"With all the Youma attacks, you had every right to act on impulse, please don't apologise anymore" and with that Jun'ichi looked towards the temple serenely.

"You came to meditate?" Rei asked surprising Jun'ichi.

"Yes…I felt drawn here. The temple in Shibuya is OK but I wanted to try another one. My friends are here at the moment so thought it would be good to come here" Jun'ichi couldn't help looking into her eyes. They looked so familiar to him. Rei looked at him suspiciously, she had also felt something too although hers was not nearly as kindly as his experience. Thankfully, Grandpa Hino came out with the tea.

They sat on the steps just before reaching inside the inner court of the shrine. Grandpa Hino was a good man. Jun'ichi could tell. He spoke very calmly although he had a slight wondering eye whenever an attractive woman came to look at their charms. Still, he wouldn't do anything, he was harmless.

"You seem to me to be very in-tuned with your spirituality my boy" Grandpa Hino observed "Not many your age still attends our Temples, it's a real shame really".

"I always felt at home in a temple, much to the dismay of my mother" Jun'ichi revealed.

"Your mother" Rei sat next to her Grandpa, her eyes softer as she looked at him. Jun'ichi didn't know why, but he felt she would really listen to him and understand. So he told them all about himself. With each word that escaped his lips, Rei's eyes grew a softer shade of Violet, bordering blue. She gripped her cup at times and then opened her mouth as if to say something but held back. Once he was done, he let out a big sigh. He hadn't told anyone this since he opened up to his Prince and fellow comrades. But telling this Priestess in training felt OK.

"I….I am so sorry. Do you still see your father at all?" Rei asked as she walked him towards the entrance of the shrine.

"I see him sometimes. I don't hold anything against him, not really. I feel bad for my mother, she had so much thrown on her shoulders and all she wanted to do was look after me. It's just that I took on more of my father's personality, that love for the spiritual things" Jun'ichi revealed. Rei looked off, her eyes distant.

"I just…I know how it feels to not truly connect with your parents, but it seems you've got it sorted in your own way" Rei said. Jun'ichi shook his head.

"I had help, my friends. They are my family and keep me grounded, level headed. I know if I fall they'll be there to back me" something jolted in Rei, his words sending tingles in her spine. She felt the same way but how could that be? She didn't have friends like that. She was a loner.

 **XXX**

 _Suddenly, she was reminded of a dream she had the night before. Where she was walking in red stilettos. She could see she wore long white gloves but that was it. She was walking in a long hallway, white walls on either side. She could feel her heart racing as she carried on walking. Soon, she saw another woman, dressed in a long green gown, her wavy ginger coloured hair held up in a loose bun. Elisa, that was her name. She turned around to face her as she approached this woman, her green eyes filled with anxiety._

 _"The Queen is concerned, that spot on the sun has moved, it's gone to Earth" Elise said._

 _"What, but how?!" Rei could hear her voice but it sounded different, stronger and more assured._

 _"The Outer Senshi can't leave their posts as monsters have appeared. Mars, I have never seen the Queen like this" Elise placed her hands over her face sobbing. Rei had placed a hand on the woman's' shoulder._

 _"The Queen will find a way, I am sure of it" Rei tried to sound reassuring even though her heart was beating fast._

 _"I worry for Princess Serenity but you and the other Senshi have each other's backs so I know she is safe, but this evil….it might be too much" and with those parting words, Rei had been forced out of the dream. Rei couldn't always remember the names but she remembered one, Serenity,_

 **XXX**

Rei nodded to Jun'ichi who had watched her intently.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine…please come back again; my Grandpa would like to see you I am sure" Rei wanted him to come back for some reason. He felt different.

'Not brainwashed, I might have him back again' Rei shook her head, where had that thought come from? Jun'ichi looked back towards the temple; a faraway look crossed his face.

"Yes, I think I will come back and visit. I will see you again Miss Hino" Jun'ichi said. Rei bowed as he left. Suddenly, she felt rather cold without him there. Shrugging it off, her mind went back to her dream. Why couldn't she remember much of it? and why did it feel more like a memory then a simple dream?

'Because they are memories Rei, you know it deep down. The next question is, who can help you understand them?' Rei's eyes sparkled as a thought crept into her mind.

'Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, they might know. They seem to be the good guys doing what I wish I could' and with that, a look of determination crossed her face, and then annoyance.

'Yeah right Rei, how the hell are you going to find crime fighting girls in short skirts?!'.

 **XXX**

Ariana cursed under her breath, clutching her chest. Nehellenia had not been happy with her failure in finding a portal to Elysian. But how could she do anything when those Damn Senshi kept showing up! She ignored Gwendolyn with her long red hair and her golden eyes assessing Ariana.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Ariana spat out.

"A failure…nothing more and nothing less" Gwendolyn smirked as Ariana bristled.

"I don't see you doing anything" Ariana muttered.

"Ah my little sister, I am searching for the smaller portals that are harder to find but are more likely to lead to Elysian. It is very specific work that required a lot of meditation, particularly as I can feel another psychic energy battling with mine" Ariana looked at Gwendolyn startled.

"You think its Endymion's mind, searching for the same thing" Gwendolyn sighed like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"And he will lead me right to it" Gwendolyn smirked. Ariana sighed, she couldn't deny it.

"But you must gather us energy, Beryl's warriors are doing it making their true Queen stronger. Queen Meteria is the only other Queen who can destroy our plans. We must get the Golden Crystal before that happens so Nehellenia can destroy that being and rule the galaxy" Gwendolyn said.

"But if Princess Serenity awakens she can put a stop to all of us" Ariana said, the strength and conviction in her voice making Gwendolyn narrow her eyes at her little sister.

"You almost sound like you want that to happen" Gwendolyn quirked an eyebrow.

"Queen Nehellenia was from the Moon, same line as Queen Serenity" Ariana didn't know where she was going with this. Her mind had always been like this since Queen Nehellenia had found her, unsure of things, not wholly there.

"Watch your tongue sister; we stand on the brink of victory where we can control this planet. Don't be foolish and let your fancies carry you away" Gwendolyn's eyes were all fire now. Ariana didn't care, she just nodded and walked on, thinking about how she can harvest energy.

Ariana found herself sitting outside a sweet shop, with many school children walking in and out.

"So many people with a sweet tooth…. Hmmmm" Ariana felt herself stretch out her hand, a dark purplish colour starting to show as she walked in, even though the shop keeper hand closed the store. As she walked in, an middle aged lady dressed in a midi pink flowery dress smiled at Ariana. Ariana faltered a little.

"My sweet dear, how can I help you?" Ariana narrowed her eyes and unleashed a huge energy blast, tearing into the woman and distorting her figure in all directions until her skin was grey, her hair a sickly green colour and her eyes golden. The monster bowed before Ariana. Now that sense of control and power seeped through her veins, reminding her why she was there, why she followed Queen Nehellenia, why she believed in her words, her smooth oh so easy to believe words.

"You will poison all these sweets and sell as many as you can to these sweet toothed brats and harvest energy for our Queen, understood" the monster obeyed Ariana and started to spread dark energy all over the sweets. A sickly look spread all over Ariana's face. she would please her Queen, she was certain of it. But her actions would attract the interest of not only those two Senshi, but also Beryl's warriors. Maybe she should let Nero in on this, he would provide the muscle she needed.

A black hole appeared from behind her and as she fell backwards through it, she grew excited about the next day.

 **XXX**

She ran and ran, her short blonde hair being pushed back against the wind. Her blue eyes held fear, anxiety and anger. She pumped her arms forward, the muscles of her arms and shoulders propelling her forward until she reached the edge of a cliff. Dressed in nothing more than light blue shorts and a white vest, her chest heaved up and down as her hands pressed against her bended knees. She heard gentle calm footsteps behind her. she knew a teal haired woman with peaceful greenish blue eyes waited patiently dressed in a simple pale pink dressed in a dark blue cardigan. She folded her arms.

"Haruka, you know what this means don't you" she asked, her voice tranquil. Haruka nodded as her fist balled into fists.

"We have to find her Michiru, we can't fail, not like the past. We must protect her, I will not fail her again" Haruka said. Michiru nodded.

"Where do we go from here?" Michiru asked.

"I believe I can answer any questions you have" both women instantly turned around, shock clearly on their face.

"Pluto?" Haruka muttered in disbelief.

"Our Princess is in real danger, we must help her" Pluto said, her voice strong and powerful. Haruka stood tall and proud.

"So, what do we need to know?" Haruka asked. Pluto approached them slowly, shaking her head.

"There is so much to tell you both, things forbidden but I cannot follow the laws of time here. We stand to lose the whole world" Pluto said in a sad tone "And our Princess is in great danger and this time, there is no Prince to stand as her shield" Pluto said. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other perplexed.

"Follow me, we have one more to recruit" Pluto said, leading the two women away.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story :-)**

 **Thanks Jakeros for point out the mistake I made, I changed it and added a little to Usagi before her screaming at Mamoru. I do have some plans for this story, there will time jumps here and there especially towards the end.**

 **I am working on Chapter Six and will try and get it out soon.**

 **Have a good week guys :-)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _She kept running up the numerous steps, pumping her arms forward dressed in a light blue gown with dark beading on the hem. She had left her crown in the throne room, put away and locked. The stairs kept spiralling up and upwards until finally she reached a large, tall brown door with a golden door knob. Taking shaky breaths, she pushed open the door with both hands, trying to push that niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't supposed to be there, that only her parents were allowed. But this was no time for protocols, their world was at risk, her dear Princess's life was in danger, she could feel it. Once the door was opened, she found the room circular in shape with a large mahogany desk right in the middle. Surrounding this desk were walls of books reaching right to the top of the circular ceiling. She let out a breath of frustration._

 _"What is it you seek Princess Mercury" Mercury spun around to see that there was someone sitting at the desk. A man with long royal blue hair and silvery coloured eyes. He was wearing a pale blue robe with dark blue swirling patterns and small silver glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He had a book in his hands and papers scattered around him. Mercury gave a quick bow, biting her lip._

 _"I am here for information on the element that is known as Chaos" Mercury said. The man quirked an eyebrow before sighing._

 _"Although you should not be seeking such things, I am afraid our planet does not hold such information. You would need to go to the planet Pluto for that" he said. His eyes softened when he noticed Mercury's eyes going bleary._

 _"I just….I heard it mentioned and thought" he raised his hands to stop her carrying on._

 _"Only her majesty Queen Serenity holds the right to that information Princess. It is not for the Inner Planets to get involved in an evil that she keeps away from us for our protection. If you want such information you will either have to ask the Queen directly or find a way of going to Pluto" he said. Mercury nodded, feeling foolish for the first time in her life._

 _She left that room clutching her dress. She squeezed it tightly as tears started to pour down her face. She so wanted to help her comrades, to protect her princess….to help him. Would he look at her in disappointment? She had been so certain she could get information on the coming danger. They were in this all alone together. Their parents were so filled with secrets, keeping everything close to their chests. How were they meant to be good rulers under their Princess if they didn't know what was truly going on? As she walked down stairs, the tears had started to dry up and instead, a look of pure annoyance graced her features. Clenching her dainty hands into fists, she punched the wall besides her. She was never one given to rage but they lived in dark times. People were arguing as to how they should handle the evil that had come out of the sun. She had so many questions that needed answering. Such as, how can something living come out of the sun? As far as she knew, it was nothing more than a star that gave them the light and warmth they needed. How can such an incredible living power come out of it and cause so much mayhem? Why was the Queen so determined to not allow any relations between the Moon and the Earth? As far as history showed, there had never been any animosity. She opened a white door this time that led onto a bright hallway. She would go to Pluto, and she knew someone crazy enough to travel with her._

 _'I will get my answers, my friends lives depends upon it'. She felt a shiver run down her back. She spun around quickly thinking maybe the draft came from the door closing but when she saw the door firmly closed, she started to look around to see if there was any one about. Nothing? An uneasy feeling took over her but she had no time to ponder this. She took out her communicator._

 _"I have a plan…."_

Mizuno Ami woke up sweaty and breathing hard.

"What on earth was that?" she said loudly, not caring if her mother heard her. She wiped her forehead and got up from her double bed. Her room was very much like herself, neat, tidy and everything in its place. Walking unsteadily towards the window, she opened out her white curtains allowing the moonlight to enter her room. Looking outside, there was no-one up and about. She lived with her mother in a prestigious apartment block, near the top so she had a wonderful view. Dressed in a grey coloured night dress that covered her neck with frills, long and loose that ended towards her knees, she placed her hand on her chest and tried to steady her breathing.

'Who is Princess Mercury? And why was that man speaking to me?' she wondered. She was grateful her mother hadn't woken up yet. The last thing she wanted at this point was her mother assessing her before probing her with more in-depth questions about her mental state and well-being. Sometimes her mother had her 'doctors' brain on too much that she lost sight of being a mother to a fourteen year old girl. Tucking a loose hair strand to the back of her ear, she started to feel anxious again. Not the fearful anxiety that can come out of nowhere. No, this was an anxiety that she felt like she should be doing something, but what? She couldn't put her finger on it. Every time her mind wondered into a memory or dream that looked as if it were on the cusp of explaining things, her mind would go numb and she would just stand there, blank. She felt as if there was more out there and she was desperate to find out what it was. She looked towards her clock by a small side table next to her bed. It was 15:00am in the morning. Well, she was going to be tired tomorrow morning. Great.

She didn't rush out as she had left the same time she normally did to arrive at school fifteen minutes before the school bell would ring. She walked at the same pace as she would always do but this morning, she still felt agitated. So agitated that she didn't notice she had bumped into someone and made him drop his books. Once she did, a rose colour blossomed on her cheeks when it was a young man with green eyes who looked back at her, his left hand rubbing the back of his head as he apologised to her.

"No, please, don't apologise, I wasn't looking where I was going" Ami said, clutching her satchel tightly.

"I am afraid it is my fault, I wasn't looking either where I was going. The moment I noticed you it was too late, I could've hurt you" he said before quickly bowing before her "I am Fumio, pleasure to meet you" Fumio held his hair in its usual loose ponytail. Ami couldn't help but blush as she noticed how attractive he was. And judging by the books he had in his hands, he was smart too.

"I am Mizuno Ami" Ami said. Fumio nodded, realising he didn't say his own last name. He wanted to slap his forehead but he refrained. She reminded him of someone, someone he had cared for a long time ago but it couldn't be.

"So, you go to Juuban High School?" Fumio asked. Ami blinked a few times before understanding he would've guessed from her uniform.

"Yes, your uniform indicates your school is not around here, not in our district" Ami analysed. Fumio nodded.

"I am from Shibuya, just meeting up with a friend and then we're going to walk to school" Fumio said cheerily. Ami blushed again.

"Well, erm, I apologise if I make you late for school, I really should have watched where I was walking" Ami said, a little annoyed with herself.

"Honestly, it was an accident on both parts. Maybe we'll see each other again Miss Mizuno" Fumio bowed again and then walked in the direction he had originally intended to go. Ami didn't turn round. She didn't say anything. She just mulled over his words, turning it around in her mind. She then shook her head furiously, a determined look in her eyes and she carried on walking to school, now she would only be five minutes early.

Thankfully she had arrived just in time before Ms Haruna came in. Giving way to a huge sigh of relief, Ami flopped on her desk, her bag left on the side. As students filtered in, Ami heard an unfamiliar voice at this time of the morning.

"Tsukino-san?" Ami said allowed, surprised when Usagi's big blue eyes widened at Ami.

"You are later than me today! Is the world ending?" Usagi wondered aloud. Ami could only give a soft giggle as she recovered her shock and took out her books.

"No Usagi-san, the world is not going to end, man hasn't completed destroyed its natural resources yet" of course, Ami's words went right over Usagi's head. Usagi walked away.

"Natural resources….that must be in a book somewhere" Ami heard Usagi and burst out laughing making Usagi turn around blushing.

"Jeez Usagi-chan, of course it's in a book, when was the last time you were in a library?" a snotty student asked. Usagi glared at the student before folding her arms. The student backed off a little, never in their life had they seen such a normally happy ditzy girl look so serious.

"Are you OK Usagi-san?" Ami asked, worried that she had somehow upset Usagi. Usagi faced Ami and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I am fine" Usagi went to go and sit down, an empty space now occupied by Minako who had just arrived heaving as Ms Haruna walked in. She nearly fell to the ground when she saw Usagi and Minako both on time.

"Is the world coming to an end?" Ms Haruna asked out loud.

"Nope, we still have our natural resources!" Usagi said brightly before winking at a now blushing Ami who was struggling not to laugh again.

 **XXX**

He had meditated for the last few hours alone in his living room in the apartment he shared with Katashi. With his legs crossed and his hands on his knees, he had his eyes closed shut focussing on trying to catch the thin links to his past memories. It was difficult to say the least. Arata had said Queen Serenity's seal was a powerful one to protect us. Mamoru had then assumed Queen Serenity had wanted them to live normal lives. He knew it would take a while but trying to concentrate on the links to his difficult memories was hard, very hard. It had taken a lot of his energy to try and grasp memories that seemed not ready to be opened; even the ones with Princess Serenity seemed to be barred. But he had to keep trying. Astra had said this was the way. He didn't want to reconnect with Princess Serenity, not with the whole world at stake. So he would preserver in this, he had too. The memories he would access were small, few and far between. He could remember certain smells, hear noises and feel objects. He could remember himself, a little boy, running through the grass being chased by his generals. He could see them as young children too. Kunzite with his little serious face, Mamoru guessed Kunzite has always had that cold look, even when he was technically having fun. Nephrite being boisterous, Zoisite looking at the odd animal here and there, marvelling at it and Jadeite, although he had his serious moments, he also had his happy moments where he would laugh and make jokes. Through attempting to look into his dreams, he was starting to see more of his generals, why was that? It wasn't that he didn't appreciate these memories, it was more that he wanted a link to Elysian. So he continued.

 _He found himself walking, dressed in a navy shirt and black trousers tucked into black knee length boots. He felt at the sides checking if he had a sword or not, he didn't have one. He walked towards a brown door and automatically opened, sighing. Mamoru noted this sigh was a sigh out of anxiety, stress. He opened and closed the door quickly. Once inside, Mamoru noted he was in a small study, very cosy and intimate. Inside was a woman standing by the window. She had long wavy brown hair that stopped just past her waist. He could see she was dressed in a plain dark green gown. She turned around, her large brown eyes taking him in. She was beautiful, that's all Mamoru could think of and his heart rate had picked up. She approached him slowly, the light from the large window catching on her hair showing little red tints in them. Why would he notice such things? He then felt a shiver run down his back as she smiled at him._

 _'Frivolous woman!' his mind screamed. Where these Endymion's thoughts? How old was he? His mind then told him her name, Demetria._

 _"I am so glad you are well, I just spoke to Astra and she says there is darkness coming? Why Earth? Why now?" Demetria asked, panic in her voice. Mamoru could feel a vein popping in Endymion's right side of his head, right by the temple. He clearly wasn't too taken with this woman._

 _"I mean, our wedding should be taking place soon but your father keeps putting off the date now" he noticed an edge in her voice. And suddenly, that image of a beautiful woman vanished. One minute she spoke of danger and then the next, her mind was focussed on a wedding, their wedding! He didn't know he had been betrothed before? Why was he having this memory now. Wait, she mentioned Astra._

 _"What else did Astra say?" Endymion asked, ignoring her previous words. Demetria narrowed her eyes, she knew what he was doing._

 _"She said they have to seal Elysian, means Helios and his two priestesses will be locked away until it is safe again" Demetria said, taking a lock of her hair and twiddling it with her fingers._

 _"I must go and see him before they close off the doors" Endymion was about to walk away but Demetria grabbed his arm._

 _"You can't just walk out like that, what about our wedding? We need to bring stability to the Kingdom" she said almost desperately. She backed away which meant Endymion must have given her a gold look Kunzite would have been proud of._

 _"Demetria, you know I do not wish for this marriage. There is nothing stopping my father from ending this contract. Think on that" and with that Endymion walked away. Demetria started to shake, clutching her fists. A dark energy started to surround her figure, dark shadowy hands grabbing her shoulders._

Mamoru was pushed out of the dream feeling sweaty. So, he had been engaged then. But he didn't love her, he had felt the intensity of love he had for Serenity. Still, the thought was unnerving.

 **XXX**

Minako stood outside a sweet shop that had taken their district by storm. People were buying ridiculous amounts of sweets from this place which instantly made Minako suspicious. She could see Ms Watanabe smiling as she serving but Minako could see something different. When she had been in the shop earlier, she had noticed Ms Watanabe's eyes, they looked sharper, more focussed with a possessive feel to them.

'She must have been taken by either the Negaverse or Nehellenia' she thought. Focussing a bit more, she could sense this was Nehellenia's doing. For some reason, Nehellenia's monsters were worse, darker and acted with purpose. Sailor Moon had a hard time with them but she always destroyed them with the final blow. She walked up to the window and started to look at the school children. There were also adults buying confectionary such as candy, Pocky, mochi, Hello Panda's and gummy sweets. This shop sold savoury sweets as well as your hard sweets. Of course, most of the children had a glazed look in their eyes but Minako could feel it. Something was leaving their bodies. In her mind, she knew instantly it was their energy being taken away with each bite they took.

'Not just content with stealing their energy but you want to make them unhealthy too, how cruel…unless they have the metabolism of Usagi-chan' Minako walked away from the shop, making a mental note that she and Usagi would have to pay this shop a visit tonight and take out this new monster.

As she walked, she had to stop. Ahead of her was the very same two young men she and Usagi had seen a few days ago. The black haired man was the one that argued with Usagi. Remembering that incident made her smile inwardly. But what were they doing here. She noticed the silver haired man point towards the sweet shop as they walked past her. It was only then the silver haired man stopped

"Katashi, what is it?" Mamoru asked as his friend turned around and looked at Minako. They seemed to just stare at each other; it was as if time stood still for both of them. Blushing, Minako rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"No need to worry, Usagi-chan isn't here" Minako said. Katashi snapped out of his trance, blinking rapidly.

"Usagi-chan?" damn it he sounded stupid! Mamoru smirked before he remembered the name of the girl Minako was talking about.

"Oh I remember you, you and that Odango for brains girl, where is she? Injuring other people?" Minako rolled her eyes as she tried to resist a smile. This guy really could be charming and rude at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll tell her that. Well, erm, so you're checking out Wantanabe Sweets Emporium?" Minako asked.

"Yes, it's pretty famous in Shibuya, a lot of students from our school have come down so we decided to see what it's all about" Mamoru said casually. Minako nodded, it seemed believable.

"Well, see you guys around then" Minako waved at them before running off. Katashi looked as if he were about to say something but closed his mouth. Mamoru side eyed him.

"What about Venus then?" Mamoru smirked. Katashi gave Mamoru his signature cold look before walking towards the sweet shop.

"I believe we have a job to do your royal highness" Katashi resisted a dark chuckle as he heard Mamoru groan in annoyance.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and support! I managed to get this one out early so I can concentrate on chapter seven. Glad you liked the Reidite Jakeros :-)**

 **See you guys soon :-)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _Makoto couldn't understand where she was. She knew she was dreaming but this felt so real. She was dressed in a thin green fabric gown. She was standing on her balcony in her assigned room whilst on the Moon Kingdom. How she knew this she couldn't answer without a shiver running down her back. Her luscious brown hair cascaded loosely down her back. She felt warm inside, calm. It was late in the evening; the skies were filled with millions of stars almost like a clear blanket over the darkened skies. She knew up there were many planets, far off was her home world. Her hands held onto the side of the balcony walls, squeezing them. she felt giddy, why did she feel giddy. And wait…. she had nothing other than her thin gown on. She was more or less naked! Why wouldn't she wrap her arms around her body. Makoto was screaming inwardly but still, that warm feeling persisted as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She knew it was a man, his broad chest pressed against her back and his warm breath on her neck as he planted a soft kiss there._

 _"How much longer can this peace last? I want it to last forever" she said, her voice sad with longing._

 _"Both our Kingdoms are trying Jupiter…but Beryl already has an army she has brainwashed. Kunzite is deeply hurt by the betrayal of the very soldiers he and I trained" the man said, his voice strong and calm._

 _Jupiter nodded, knowing the truth of matters. Beryl had been advancing for the past year now, gathering soldiers from all over the galaxy, spreading her darkness. Soldiers of the planet Venus had been taken, including one of their best, Adonis. Venus herself denied it but deep down, Jupiter was sure her leader knew the truth. Just like Kunzite had to come to terms with it. It seemed only the soldiers of the Moon were protected from this glimmer that entranced them all._

 _"Nephrite…how can Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion ever be together? It seems everything is against them" Jupiter asked._

 _"Princess Serenity said they were breaking laws so maybe the fates are trying to break them apart….and yet, they are still together" he said._

 _"They love each other" Jupiter added._

 _"Much the same way I love you" he said. Jupiter blushed before turning around and placing her head in his chest. Makoto swore inwardly she didn't get to see his face._

 _"Oh Nephrite, if we survive this, I always want to be with you" she said, her voice starting to break. She felt his arms tighten around her._

 _"I'll always be with you Jupiter, nothing will separate us" he said, conviction in his voice._

 _Makoto felt a force push her out of this scene and suddenly, she was standing in front of an irate woman yelling curses towards the front doors of the Moon Kingdom. The woman then morphed into a hideous monster. Power welling up inside her, Jupiter screamed;_

 _"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" blasting the monster apart. Makoto then felt herself being pushed out of this dream and thrown into a swirling motion of blackness. She couldn't breathe as she reached out to grab something, anything._

 _'How had the monster managed to get on the moon undetected?' Makoto's mind screamed, she then shook her head violently._

'Why would I even ask such a question? No-one lives on the moon, its physically impossible without a space suit and there's no sign of life' but she had been on the moon, conversing and fighting. Makoto felt sick and shakily getting up, she decided to focus on her room. Kino Makoto had a small one bedroom apartment, given to her by uncle who handled her affairs ever since her parents died. Her parents had owned a place and until she was of age, it would be handled by her uncle until she was 18, then she would be given everything. But until then, she had this small flat. She liked it, her uncle had allowed her to choose it even though she was so young when she had lost her parents in that plane crash. She often blocked it out, the pain of knowing her parents would never come back. She would never get a cuddle from her Papa or another cooking lesson from her Mama. No, she was more or less on her own. Both parents had not really kept in contact with their family so when the funeral eventually happened and the ceremony rites, she met people she had never known.

'Maybe these dreams are some sort of pain relief from it all….my way of dealing with it' the thought was almost soothing to Makoto.

She walked out of her bedroom and into her small living room linked with an open kitchen. Switching the kettle on, she decided to just have plain instant green tea, not brewed the way she normally liked it, loose. Instead she pulled out a box and popped a tea bag in a mug. She would never normally do this but she just didn't think she could get back to sleep. As the kettle boiled, her mind went back to her old school. Although students exaggerated her behaviour, she only got kicked out of two schools. A small smile crept on her face as an image of her past best friend with her chestnut brown eyes and brown hair. They had known each other since little children. They did everything together from walking to school, going to each other's houses and hanging out. Makoto had been very happy and calm. Yes she had always been strong, no-one ever dared bully her or her friend. But then everything changed when she met Sempai with his floppy blonde hair and boyish smile.

 _It started off innocent, both she and her best friend liked the same guy. They would both daydream being married to him and having a family. Oh it was nothing more than girly dreams, but Makoto held them close to her heart. Her mother had teased her a little but made her promise a boy would not come between her and her best friend. At the time Makoto thought her mother was being silly. She would never fight over a boy! The very idea seemed ridiculous. But a few weeks later, Makoto, not telling her best friend, decided to tell Sempai her feelings. He had been so nice and respectful to her, listening to her prattle a little. She never knew what to say to him._

Pouring hot water into her tea cup, Makoto didn't realise she was starting to cry.

 _She remembered it had been a cold day. Her mother that very morning had berated her about wearing a scarf and woolly hat. Makoto found it strange that her best friend hadn't met her that morning. She had called to say was going to be late. Makoto had shrugged it off as nothing. They could have been late together. She walked to school and met another sweet girl who was going to be moving soon. When she arrived on time and noticed her best-friend was sitting there, smiling. She blushed when Makoto had approached her._

 _"I thought you was going to be late?" Makoto asked._

 _"Erm….sorry Mako-chan, I really did think I was going to be late but I actually got here early" Makoto nodded._

 _"So wanna hang out for lunch?" the girl shook her head at Makoto._

 _"I'm really sorry, I have something to do, maybe tomorrow?" again Makoto shrugged, not suspecting anything. All day her best-friend had been avoiding her. when the final bell rang, Makoto picked her moment and waited outside. She rubbed her hands together, blowing out air against the bitter cold. Then she saw him. Makoto knew she was blushing but thought nothing of it. He was smiling, was he expecting her?_

 _"Hi Sempai" Makoto stood out. He stopped and flinched a little when she approached him._

 _"Oh, erm, I wasn't expecting you here Makoto, I gotta go, see you tomorrow" Makoto was too shocked to say anything having being dismissed ruthlessly. Her eyes followed him as he waved at someone else. Then, it was as if time slowed down. Waiting for him was her best-friend. She looked back at Makoto, giving her a sad look before Sempai placed his arm around her shoulder._

Makoto brushed back the tears as she sat down on her couch, blowing away some steam from her tea. Things had gone downhill from there. Her best-friend hadn't spoken to her since that point, there friendship gone. Makoto refused to speak with her so the two of them lost their friendship. Her best-friend then made new friends and all of a sudden, Sempai and her best-friend were the popular kids at school and Makoto was left in the background, friendless. Nobody sought Makoto out so she got used to her own company. She had become a little irritable but her mother had assured her things would get better. She would meet the perfect guy who was probably out there waiting for her and she would make long lasting friendships, she just needed to seek them out. For about three months things were fine, then during the beginning of the fourth month, she was told to go to the principal's office, they had news for her. She had remembered everyone's eyes on as she left the classroom. They had no idea who would come back a week later.

Her whole world had come crashing down around her. No longer living in the house her parents owned, she had been moved into this flat. A week later, she started picking fights with anybody and everybody. Her past best-friend had even ventured to try and ask her what her problem was. She had pushed her best friend into Sempai, telling them to keep away from her. Two months later, she had been told to leave the school. She got accepted into another school and for a while it was fine, but this burning anger inside her came out and again, she got kicked out. Her uncle had been exasperated with her but he knew this was her way of dealing with the pain of having everything ripped out of your hands. Juuban was her last shot. Again, things were OK but Makoto doubted it would last long. She had no hope for the future, that was until she met this girl with the weirdest hairstyle she had ever seen.

Funnily enough, it was after meeting Tsukino Usagi did these weird dreams start happening, now why was that. It was with this thought that Makoto finally fell asleep, alone with a single tear running down her right face. She had no true friends and no-one would ever love her or care for her. The world was cruel, there was no hope.

In the district of Shibuya, Arata was up, his brother was sleeping still. He was looking outside again, dressed in a plain night shirt and shorts. His hair was messy but he didn't really care. His mind, his thoughts and his heart was on Sailor Jupiter again. He had dreams about her often but tonight had been harder. He could feel pain, a sorrow like no other and this emotion he couldn't associate with Sailor Jupiter, not the one in his dreams. No, he could feel someone else's pain.

'It must be her reincarnation, she is sad…Oh Jupiter, where are you?' Arata closed his eyes tight, clenching and un-clenching his fists. He knew he had to find her. Yes, it would go against his orders but he just had to check on her. She didn't need to know who he was. It could work, couldn't it?

 **XXX**

Late at night, Sailor Venus and Moon found themselves outside the sweet shop. Venus narrowed her eyes looking into the shop.

"This place is sucking energy even now! Those sweets must be doing it" Luna said with Artemis agreeing with her.

"Then let's go and kick some monster butt then!" Venus shouted as she ran ahead. Sailor Moon followed but then stopped, she noticed on the side there was a door opened but only slightly.

"Venus, lets go in this way" Sailor Moon said. Venus stopped, looked and then followed Sailor Moon. Venus was careful to close the door behind her. They walked in, tip toeing their way with Luna and Artemis behind them.

"I sense something strange at the front" Sailor Moon said. They reached another door, trying not to hit the boxes on their sides filled with sweets. Sailor Moon opened the door slowly. A monster with grey skin, green hair and golden eyes looked directly at Sailor Moon before shooting a large sweet box that blew up on impact. Sailor Moon pushed Venus out of the way as she took the full impact. Sailor Moon was forced into a wall and into more boxes of sweets.

"SAILOR MOON!" Venus called out before dodging another box bomb. She now knew the owner had been turned into a monster. Behind the monster was Ariana, smirking. Venus narrowed her eyes again before shooting out a cresent beam attack. The monster moved away and Ariana blocked the attack.

"Nehellenia sending out her lap dog again?!" Venus mocked. Ariana shrugged.

"This lap dog will bring her Sailor Moon, a prize" Ariana said nonchalantly.

"Over my dead body you witch!" Ariana flinched at that but attacked Venus, shirking off the odd feeling she had. Sailor Moon had just about recovered, she jumped on the monster, making it throw them both through the shop window whilst Venus dealt with Ariana.

"Why do I always get the ugly monsters? I'm not a good fighter" Sailor Moon moaned a little as she tried to make sure none of the exploding boxes hit her. She heard Venus give a little cry which distracted Sailor Moon. In a short space of time, a box landed in front of Sailor Moon and exploded with a large bang, hurtling Sailor Moon into a lamp post.

"Ayaaaaa!" Moon cried out in pain. Her waist was bleeding and her skirt was ripped. She could see her gloves had almost come completely off. Squinting her eyes, she could see the monster was getting ready to shoot another box. Sailor Moon braced herself, trying to move. As the box was thrown towards her, it was as if everything went in slow motion. She felt weightless, her body off the ground and in the air. Someone was carrying her?!

Then she found herself sat firmly only ground, a man clad in a smart black tuxedo with a white mask threw a dozen, pointed red roses. They hit the monster on impact, electrocuting the monster until, little by little, the monster reverted back to a human.

"Who would hurt an old woman?" he asked.

"Tuxedo Mask, is she alright?" another voice caught Sailor Moon's attention. A man with long silvery white hair had appeared, throwing an energy blast at Ariana, the impacting sending her out of the shop. Venus then used her chain and wrapped it around Ariana, making sure she went no-where.

"She is fine Kunzite, I see you have helped Sailor Venus" Tuxedo Mask said, still not looking at Sailor Moon.

"We had this! Who the hell are you guys? Working for Beryl?!" Venus demanded. Kunzite's glare was very real making Venus falter.

"I would never work for the evil witch willingly. If you had your memories back, you would know who I was" Kunzite said with an edge to his voice. Venus felt her grip loosen only a little as she looked at Kunzite, recognition immediately taking affect. Kunzite could see it, her blue eyes widening. Oh how he wished he could get lost in them like he used too. Ariana shook off Venus's chain and in a mad dash, went for Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of Sailor Moon and pulling out his staff, he hit Ariana on the shoulder before throwing a rose at her. The tip of the rose stem hit Ariana on her side and electrocuted her, causing mass pain all over. Cursing, she shook off the rose and glared at him.

"I will be back and believe me, you'll regret that. Who the hell walks around in a tuxedo at this time anyways?!" Ariana screeched as she disappeared.

"She does have a point I guess" Kunzite said, chuckling darkly as Tuxedo Mask sighed in annoyance. He then looked down at Sailor Moon, suspicion written all over his face. Venus didn't like the way he looked at her so forgetting Kunzite, she stood in front of Sailor Moon.

"Who the hell are you?" Venus again demanded.

"I am Tuxedo Mask" he answered in a cool tone "And you are involved in a battle you shouldn't be. Your focus should be on Beryl, not Nehellenia" Venus shook with rage at his answer.

"You have no right to tell us what to do buster! We're trying to protect this planet" Venus shouted.

"No-one asked you too and it's not your place. Your place is to find your Princess and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. From where I am standing, you're both failing" his answer was strong and almost filled with a deep anger Venus couldn't place.

"I live here; I was born here so I have every right to protect my home. And what do you know about our Princess! How do you know our mission?! You must be working for the negaverse" Venus countered. Kunzite shook his head.

"If you remember me then you know my mission Venus. We are searching for an old power of Earth, it's what Nehellenia is after" Kunzite said.

"The Golden Crystal?" Sailor Moon mouthed as she finally stood up. Tuxedo Mask wished he had time to check on her, she took a nasty blow.

"What do you know of it?" Kunzite asked with less warmth. Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Not much, just Nehellenia's cronies saying they are trying to find it, opening portals and stuff" Kunzite nodded. He was about to aske something else but Venus grabbed Sailor Moon and both girls leapt away from them. Kunzite and Tuxedo Mask watched them leave, Kunzite with a heavy heart.

Unbeknownst to Venus and Sailor Moon, Pluto along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had watched the whole thing.

"It's time to awaken Sailor Saturn now, she is ready" Pluto said finally, a little moisture in her eyes as she looked upon Sailor Moon.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Took me a while to get this one out but here it is :-)**

 **Thank you to all those following this story - thanks you Jakeros as always for your support!**

 **Working on the next chapter, will update soon.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YOU'RE SUCH A JERKFACE!" Usagi screamed, her face red with fury as Mamoru simply smirked at her before covering his ears.

"Seriously, is your voice always so squeaky and loud Odango?" Mamoru teased. Minako and Katashi watched on, both amused and shocked. They had found themselves in the park, both sets originally heading out for a private chat before meeting each other, then the fireworks began between Mamoru and Usagi who couldn't help but verbally attack each other, not caring about onlookers.

"Do you think we should pull them apart?" Minako asked Katashi. He watched his Prince who although had his arms folded, clearly looked as if he was having fun. He hadn't seen his Prince like that in such a long time. Usagi on the other hand looked like she was about to throw her bag at his head and then beat him to the ground. Now that would be funny to watch.

"There is nothing squeaky about my voice, I have a lovely voice thank you and you should be grateful I let you hear it at all!" Usagi countered. Mamoru gave her an incredulous look although Katashi could see Mamoru was trying hard not to laugh.

"Grateful to hear your voice? Oh, Odango you cannot be serious. Your voice is giving me small Odango's like yours" Minako had to turn around and laugh as Usagi looked as if her head were about to explode. Minako couldn't believe how quickly their afternoon had changed. One minute it had just been her and Usagi, speaking about the mysterious men they had met the night before to all of a sudden, Usagi wanting to rip this guys head off.

"Let them argue some more, it is rather amusing" Katashi admitted. Minako couldn't help herself, she had to agree with him on that.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, Ariana was furious with Nero, the silver haired blue eyed 'hunk' she often referred to him in her mind. Nero had not come to help her at all. He had left her to her own devices, choosing to be with her sister.

"All your plans fail Ariana, why would I help someone as pathetic as you" Nero said in cool tones. He was dressed in a tight black leggings, black silver boots and a long silver jumper. He looked like an ordinary citizen, but he was far from that. He, like the rest of them, had originally come from the Moon. Ariana had always harboured a crush on him but his eyes were always for her older sister. On the Moon, Ariana had been a maid. That was all she could remember. She was certain her memories had been tampered with but by who she was not sure. She wanted to believe her sister but sometimes, in the deepest recesses of her mind, she wondered if her sister was lying.

"I haven't seen you do anything! I am the only one going after any energy for our Queen" Ariana shouted.

"Whilst Gwendolyn and I search for the holes that leak into Elysian you fool" Nero said as he suddenly felt his pristine nails were more interesting.

"Now now sister, remain calm. The Queen is pleased with the amount you had managed to grab and your failed plan has brought two new players to the game, we shall see what Beryl does now" Gwendolyn stepped into the dark room Ariana had decided to occupy. Ariana couldn't help but feel disgust as Nero's eyes brightened up seeing Gwendolyn. None of them cared about her, she was sure of that. That very thought was the reason she wondered, always wondered whether she truly joined Nehellenia out of her own free will. Turning her back on them, Ariana just wanted to get away. In her mind, she wanted to meet the Moon Princess desperately. Maybe by seeing the Moon Princess things would start to make sense for her.

"Where are you going sister?" Gwendolyn asked as she leaned seductively into Nero. Ariana didn't even turn around.

"That is none of your concern" Ariana stated shocking her sister and even Nero.

"Sister, what is the matter?" Ariana felt bile rise up at the sound of concern from her sister. It was like she was starting to care.

"Do me a favour and leave me alone for a while. I will need time to think of my next plan" and with that Ariana disappeared, unaware that Gwendolyn had been more affected by her words than she would let on.

"Leave it Gwendolyn, she'll come around" Nero said soothingly. Gwendolyn nodded.

 **XXX**

Queen Beryl had summoned Gaius back to her throne room, tapping her nails on the edge of her throne. Gaius never looked pleased which annoyed Beryl no end.

"Well, I haven't seen the fruits of your plans Gaius, still no Sailor Moon" Beryl said, her voice hard and cold. Gaius bowed before his Queen.

"I have set about a plan for tomorrow at the school. I will create a darkness in the school, sucking the energy of the students and whilst that happens, the student I believe to be Sailor Moon will be caught and I shall bring her to you. If she proves not to be who I think then I will dispose of her permanently" Gaius said. Beryl narrowed her eyes on the figure of Gaius. Meteria was growing impatient. Their searches for the Silver Crystal had brought up nothing. The only good was her rival had found nothing either. She had Althea following Nehellenia's warriors along with Arron and Violet was preparing another attack to zap more energy. Still, there was the threat to Prince Endymions' life that she was concerned about. She hated to admit it but she might need the Moon brat after all. The very thought made her sick.

"If you fail me Gaius there will be consequences" the threat from Beryl hung in the air like storm cloud threatening to blast, yet Gaius remained cool.

"I understand my Queen, I will not fail you" he said before he disappeared. Once she was alone, she slumped into her throne. She should have found the silver crystal by now, who knew how much time they had before Nehellenia was able to find the Golden Crystal?

 **XXX**

Hotaru ran, she kept running through her school hallways and then outside. Her teachers called out to her but then they just become blurred images against the plain school walls, their voices mixing into one. She didn't know why but she just had this urgent desire to get outside. She couldn't explain this feeling. It was eating her up inside. Her father would be very disappointed in her if he heard about this, he had high hopes for her. She knew some of the prefects had seen her, one had tried to halt her but unknown to Hotaru, she manged to evade the Prefects grasp, everything going in slow motion as she slipped past them. pushing the doors wide open, Hotaru continued running until she reached the school gates, and then she ran out of them too.

After about ten minutes, she stopped, slumped against a wall on a side road. She noted she was now in a small residential area. Rubbing her forehead, she breathed deeply in and out, her chest heaving up and down. She had fallen asleep in her maths class. Something she would never ever do. Her teaching had been teaching their third lesson on algebra. Hotaru didn't notice at first, that every few seconds her eyelids would come down, she would yawn and then her vision would blur. As her head hit her desk, she found herself in a vision. She was dressed in a similar Sailor Fuku she had seen Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon wear, although her colours seemed to be dark purple. She twirled her hand here and tear, seeing she was hold a weapon, a glaive. She wanted to throw it away.

 _'So much destruction you have caused' Hotaru didn't know where those thoughts had come from, but she felt they were true. The feeling of wretchedness, loneliness and guilt spreading all over her body and bubbling in her gut._

 _She took note of her surroundings. Standing there in front of her was a tall, regal looking woman with warm blue eyes that seemed more silvery blue to her. Her hair was held in two high buns, silver streamers flowing straight to the ground. Her gown was figure hugging, a bow centred in the middle of her chest area, a strapless simple white gown. She held her dainty hands in front of her, nodding at Hotaru. They seemed to be in a deserted area, the ground was more white and grey coloured. She then noted the ruins around her, it looked like some of the ruins you would see in Ephesus or maybe Greece? Hotaru could hear the click clacking sound of her boots as she approached this woman. She could see she had a thin golden crown across her forehead, the symbol of an upturned crescent moon flashing ever so slightly. Hotaru felt compelled to bow, this woman was a Queen._

 _"It is done Sailor Saturn, now you must return and fulfil a new role" the woman said._

 _"I am sorry, but, who is Sailor Saturn? And who are you?" Hotaru asked, blushing when the woman giggled a little._

 _"You're memories are slow to return, let me help you then. I am Queen Serenity, the former Queen and ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy. I ruled from the Moon, our time was known as the Silver Alliance, a time of peace and prosperity" Queen Serenity smiled as Hotaru gaped._

 _"I have a daughter…."_

 _"Princess Serenity" Hotaru said, unaware of her symbol appearing on her forehead._

 _"Yes, she lives in your time, but her memories are sealed. You are known as the Senshi of Silence. Your role was to end our way of life should evil arise. You are the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. You bring destruction to all life to allow a rebirth to occur. You were only ever summoned for that purpose. But things have changed. You must join the Outer Planetary Senshi and protect Princess Serenity. She is in grave danger and I fear the same fate that has befallen me will happen to her. She has an important destiny ahead of her and you are all part of it. Do not be afraid, be strong and protect the innocent for that is the duty of a Sailor Senshi" the image of Queen Serenity started to waver. Hotaru struck out her hand to grab the Queen but she soon found herself pulled out of the dream and into another where she saw a young woman with the same hairstyle sacrificing her life, dying in a pool of blood._

 _"PRINCESS SERENITY!" Hotaru had screamed when she woke up abruptly in class and then ran out._

Now here she was, tired and frightened but also restless. She knew she had something important to do.

"Tomoe Hotaru?" Hotaru lifted her head slowly and the moment she looked into Maroon coloured eyes she felt a jolt in her back. She then saw two other women stand behind her.

"Pluto, Uranus….Neptune. You have found me" Hotaru said, her eyes blurring as the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead.

"You have awakened?" Haruka asked, surprised.

"Queen Serenity appeared to me in a vision. We must find Princess Serenity, her life is in danger" Hotaru said, a new conviction in her voice.

"We know, Prince Endymion and his Generals are not going to involve themselves with the Senshi or our Hime. She is in more danger than any of them realise. We must protect her. I fear they will find the golden crystal first and thus will challenge Princess Serenity" Setsuna said.

"Then we need to wake up the Inner Senshi, surely?" Michiru asked.

"We can't. But we can support Sailor Moon and Venus in battles until that time occurs" Setsuna said before turning around.

"Now, let us start planning".

 **XXX**

Hino Rei didn't know why she was stood outside Juuban Junior High School considering she went to TA Girls Academy, but she had felt something evil here, so evil that she couldn't ignore it. On her way to the school, she had bumped into Jun'ichi and his friend, Fumio. She was sceptical with his excuse as to why he was there. Why would you just be walking about when it was a school day? Was he a delinquent and her Grandpa got it all wrong? Fumio and Jun'ichi appeared to be in their own world, discussing things in hushed tones before eventually, Fumio walked off, pulling out his mobile with a worried expression on his face. Jun'ichi had returned to looking at the school, a blank look on his face. Rei moved away from them, focusing her own attention on the school. There, there it was again, this cold feeling. The clouds over the school had significantly darkened, more than the rest of the clouds in the area. The day had started off raining but eased off, however, there was no mistaking that the stormy clouds that hung over the school was threatening.

"Excuse me, you don't go to this school, do you?" Rei's focus went onto a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was a school prefect.

"I am not on school grounds" Rei said.

"You are watching our school suspiciously, I can call over a teacher if you wish" the girl said in a hard tone. Rei rolled her eyes and walked away, but not too far. She would sneak into the school. Something was screaming at her to go in and check on someone, but who?

"I think it's an attack, this feels like Queen Beryl" Fumio said whilst on his touch screen phone.

"We'll make our way down there then, why attack the school? I thought they were looking for the Silver Crystal?" Arata asked as he signalled to Katashi and Mamoru to follow him out of their school.

"Well, the school is filled with students with an abundance of energy so that could be one reason. Another more sinister reason is they may have figured out where those two Senshi are, they appear to be teenagers" Fumio said. Arata nodded but of course only Katashi and Mamoru could see that.

"So, you reckon they have found Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon?" Arata asked, ignoring the shocked expression on Katashi's and Mamoru's face.

"Yes, and if that is true, the girls are not going to reveal their identities. I was thinking, Sailor Moon, even her title links her to the Moon. Do you think Beryl believes she might know where the Silver Crystal is or where the Moon Princess is?" Fumio asked as Jun'ichi walked up to him and now stood next to him, glaring at the Prefect.

"That would make sense…but do we get involved in this?" Arata asked.

"I know, but Beryl is technically our problem, she wants Prince Endymion I am sure and if she gets her hands on the Silver Crystal then she'll go all out for power" Fumio answered. Fumio came off the phone once Arata said they were on their way.

Minako had been on edge all morning. Riku had been watching Usagi intently all day, his eyes even flashing red every now and again. Today felt different for some reason. Yes, all the students were getting on with their normal daily routine but Minako could feel it, this shift in the air. There was a tenseness and she knew it all related back to Riku and his almost lecherous look. When the bell rang for lunch, Minako took Usagi by the arm and walked out with her. Ami had been a little surprised they had left so quickly. She had high hopes they could all have lunch together. Usagi had suggested she join them with the new girl Kino Makoto.

"I guess its just us then" Makoto said, her eyes staying on the spot where Minako and Usagi had gone. She then noted Riku had immediately went out, following them. She didn't like the look of that guy.

"Ami, can we cancel this lunch…I…" Ami gave Makoto a sharp look.

"You want to follow him as well, I concur. Let's go" Ami led the way, followed by a rather shocked Makoto.

"Minako, where are we going? We was meant to have lunch with Ami and Makoto-chan" Usagi asked in a shaky voice.

"I know you can feel it too Usagi, don't say you haven't felt anything has been off today" Minako said tersely. She didn't know why but she felt this overwhelming need to protect Usagi, even if it meant being mean. Usagi pulled her arm away from Minako's vice like grip and started to rub her arm. Minako gently pushed Usagi into an empty classroom and then closed the door behind.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan but something is off, I just know it" Minako said.

"I know…I just didn't want to think something would happen at our school" Usagi admitted, her voice small and sad. Minako looked at Usagi, her eyes softening at her fellow Senshi and best friend. Minako pulled Usagi in for a big hug.

"I know all this is hard. I swear after all the fighting is done we can get back our lives again. But we must be vigilant until then, Ok?" Minako said as she pulled away slightly and smiled warmly at Usagi. Usagi nodded. She knew Minako was right. Things were hard and it wouldn't get better until they defeated Earth's enemies, that meant finding the Moon Princess.

"OK, what should we do then?" Usagi asked after a while. Minako tipped a finger on her bottom lip.

"Well, we do have another class in an hour, maybe we lay low until then I think. We can apologise to Makoto and Ami then" Minako suggested.

Makoto had sneaked up on Riku as he was about to go into a classroom she knew to be empty. Makoto didn't know what it was but Riku made her blood boil. She wanted to throw a lightening bolt at him but she was human, what could she do?

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be here, there are no teachers in that classroom" Ami said, trying to be brave even though her heart was beating fast. Riku stiffened before turning around.

"Why are you following me?" he asked smoothly, his eyes now red. Ami took a step back, terrified by his eyes. But Makoto just got more angry and she stepped forwards.

"You are the one who is following two single girls buster" Makoto said. Riku smirked at her. He then transformed right before their eyes and became Beryl's General Gaius. His hands had a dark mist swirling around them until he struck his hands in the air above his head.

"What does it matter, your energies shall be given to the great Queen Meteria and you will all bow before Queen Beryl!" Gaius shouted before laughing like a maniac. His hands, covered in dark smoke filled the entire area and spread throughout the school. Makoto and Ami both fell on their knees to the floor, feeling as if their chest was tightening.

"Oh no, Ami-Chan, Mako-chan!" Usagi called out before being grabbed by Gaius. His lips grazed her ear as he pulled her in front of him

"Now now Usagi, you can't run away, you're coming with me" Gaius said smoothly.

"LIKE HELL!" A new female voice appeared, standing before them was a woman with short blonde hair and blazing blue eyes dressed in a sailor fuku, her ascent colour dark blue. Standing behind her were three more Sailor Senshi.

 **XXX**

"Damn it, we can't get in!" Arata shouted as an electric current surged through Jun'ichi who had tried to force his way in. He had watched Rei Hino run in before the whole school was covered in this darkness.

"How are we going to get in?" Mamoru asked, his voice betraying this awful nervous feeling he had.

* * *

 **Hi**

 **Sorry for the late update, had a lot going on but will try and update sooner.**

 **Thank you Jakeros as always for your support and thank you Imnotsurereally for you lovely review :-)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Ami and Makoto both fell unconscious as their energy was being zapped away. Throughout the entire school a dark cloud descended upon them all. Gaius who had now fully revealed himself laughed as he saw the energy that was being sent straight to the Negaverse. Usagi squirmed in his arms but that only made him tighten his hold on her. He knew he would get a top position for this and would add a massive dent to Queen Nehellenia's plans. But right now, he narrowed his eyes on the four Sailor Senshi that stood in front of him.

"More Senshi huh? Do you know where I can find the Silver Crystal? I soooo need it right now" Gaius said smoothly.

"You will never get it!" Uranus yelled, balling her fists as she saw Usagi trying to get out.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Gaius felt something hot wrap around him, and within that moment, Usagi squeezed out, falling to the ground on her knees before getting up and running towards Ami and Makoto. Sailor Venus stepped out, gripped her chain and then with force, she pulled him towards her before landing a firm knee to the middle of his back. She then swung him around, unravelling him from her chain. Uranus took her chance as he kept spinning.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Blasts of golden balls flowed with speed towards Gaius, hitting him and smashing him through the classroom. But the force wasn't enough to make him crash outside. Smoke filled the room as Venus ran up to Usagi.

"QUICK, TRANSFORM NOW!" Venus shouted as she spun around on her heel. A dark energy ball was being hurled in her direction. She didn't have time to dodge the attack and with Usagi behind her, she braced herself for the blow.

"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn had placed herself in front of Venus, her glaive creating a strong force field, blocking the attack. By this time, Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon, unaware of a pair of shocked violet eyes staring from the side.

Gaius heaved himself forward, his left sleeve ripped off. Pissed, he formed a dark, black energy sword and propelled his body forward. Saturn's eyes widened in anxiety but, planting her boots firmly on the ground, she lifted up her glaive and parlayed the attack. Pluto stepped forward and swung her rod at Gaius, forcing him to backtrack.

"Damn you Senshi, I will have Sailor Moon!" Gaius shouted as he lifted his sword high above his head, held by both his hands. He then slashed in a downwards motion. Three lines of dark energy side by side were sent out. Pluto had blocked one but couldn't block the other two. Pushed back, she landed on top of Uranus and Saturn. Neptune blocked another attack with both her arms. Her bluey green eyes filled with emotion as she worried about Uranus. But she had a duty and the fear that something would happen to Sailor Moon took over.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune called out, crashing into Gaius's energy ball he had released from the right palm of his hand. Not relenting on her attack, she and Gaius were attacking each other to a standstill.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus's beam shot out, hitting Gaius on his shoulder which was enough to make him drop his attack and Neptune's Deep Submerge to cover him.

Hino Rei gasped when she saw another figure enter the battle. A woman with long purple hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a tight black skater dress and high boots appearing in the same spot Gaius had been attacked. Her eyes were blazing with anger, the anger of a possible lover? Rei wondered.  
"Another one of Queen Beryl's cronies" Venus said, gritting her teeth. Violet formed a bow and arrow and started to shoot out. Venus had one arrow planted into her side whilst the other Senshi including Sailor Moon were all shot down. By this point Pluto saw Hino Rei step forward, the signal of Mars burning on her forehead, rage in her own eyes. Seeing Sailor Moon get hurt had triggered something in her, but what was it? Kicking Uranus's boot, Pluto nodded her head towards Rei. Nodding, Uranus released a gust of wind, hitting Rei and forcing her backwards, falling to the ground as she was winded. Uranus felt she would question Pluto later. Violet went up to Gaius who was struggling to stand. His eyes burned red as he released a huge amount of energy from his body. Black lightening hit all their forms making the Senshi scream out in pain. Once the attack subsided, Violet quirked an eyebrow.

"Done?" Violet asked.

"Yes, now to take Sailor Moon" Gaius said, narrowing his eyes on her limp form. But he was held off by a blue lightning bolt. Zirconia made her appearance in front of the Senshi.

"Damn it, she's one of Nehellenia's, second in command" Violet hissed out.

"Can't let you run away with the prize, now can we?" Zirconia said through a smirk.

"You are not getting away Zirconia, she's ours!" Gaius shouted before shooting an energy blast out. Zirconia formed a force field and shot out another blue lightning bolt to which Violet blocked.

"Neptune, get Sailor Moon and Venus out" Pluto commanded. Neptune nodded, grabbing Venus and Sailor Moon by the arm.

"Trust me, please" Neptune pleaded with Venus and Sailor Moon. Venus nodded at Sailor Moon and they followed Neptune out. Zirconia laughed inwardly, she had already set about plans to have Nero intercept Sailor Moon. Her eyes focussed on a rather annoyed Violet as she took out a communicator.

"Althea, head outside, one of Nehellenia's people has probably set a trap!" Violet yelled out, infuriating Zirconia. They stood against each other, Pluto monitoring the situation. She then held up her garnet rod.

"CRONUS TYRPHON!" A large, swirling of wind and energy encircled the strong figure of Pluto before hurling it towards their enemies. Zirconia dodged the attack by phasing out, but Pluto's attack did hit Violet and Gaius. The moment Zirconia reappeared, Uranus used her Space Sword Blaster attack, hitting Zirconia this time.

"We need to get to Sailor Moon and Venus, now!" Pluto screamed, running ahead with Saturn and Uranus following. Hino Rei stirred a little, her hip hurting her. Somehow, she knew the Senshi of wind didn't intend to hurt her but still, her hip was sore. Rei steadied herself, getting up and looking over towards Ami and Makoto, she noticed they were both still passed out.

'Should I go and check on them?' Rei's squinted her eyes as she tried to move. She almost fell again but used the wall to propel her upwards and then to support her as she made her way to check on the two girls.

Neptune kicked the school doors down, leading towards the back of the school. She decided against going out the front as this would be dangerous. But the moment they headed towards a way out, Althea showed up, her green eyes gleaming.

"Shit" Neptune muttered, the curse word surprising both Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. Althea hands were covered in a fiery red coloured energy, encircling her hands as she started to chuckle darkly.

"Well, guess it's a good thing I took the back route too, huh?" Althea mocked.

"Nega Scum!" Venus shouted as she stood next to Neptune. Sailor Moon stood on the other side, determination in her own eyes. Althea shook her head in mock pity.

"Such a shame to kill such beautiful looking girls, but alas, your deaths must come" Althea sped forwards, pumping her fists in a forward motion. Neptune used her mirror to block the attack, but the sheer force made Neptune's arms ache. Venus used her crescent beam attack, but Althea was quick. They hadn't really fought her much but the times they did, they knew Althea was the stronger one along with Arron who hadn't shown himself here yet.

Althea disappeared and then reappeared behind Venus, kicking her in the back before shooting an energy blast thrusting Venus into a wall. Venus groaned in pain as she slumped against the wall. Althea then appeared in front of Neptune and then kicked her in the stomach before placing her hands' on Neptune's arching back, using her energy blast to force Neptune into the ground, dirt and dust kicking up in the air as Neptune grunted. Althea arched an eyebrow at Sailor Moon as she chuckled. Sailor Moon had taken a fighting stance, but Althea could see it, the fear in her eyes having watched her team mates get taken out so easily.

"You are coming with me Sailor Moon" Althea said in a cold tone.

"I don't think so" a manly voice surprised Althea before a single rose fell in front of her, producing ten more that encircled her. Vines appeared at the stems of the roses, creating a chain that encircled her, gripped and tightened around her then electrocuted her. Althea gurgled out blood as she collapsed to the floor on her knees. She spat on the floor as Tuxedo Kamen and his Generals appeared in front of Sailor Moon. Kunzite's eyes looked worriedly towards Venus who was still slumped against the wall.

"It's you" Sailor Moon said through a breathy voice. Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow at her before looking at Althea who had got up again. Her eyes narrowed on his figure as her hands begun to produce a black fire with dark blue tinges. She then threw her hands forward. Propelling her energy balls which turned into boomerangs. Tuxedo Mask used his staff smacking one out of the way. Kunzite blew up another and Nephrite destroyed the other two. Jadeite placed a finger in front of him before placing his left arm ahead of him, he then quickly dropped his finger in a straight line which created a single energy pole. The energy pole then darted forwards at speed towards Althea. Althea dived to her right, just missing the attack.

Althea then spotted Sailor Moon who ran up to her comrade Sailor Venus. Smirking at Tuxedo Mask, Althea disappeared and then reappeared right behind Sailor Moon.

"Venus, are you OK?" Sailor Moon asked gently. Venus opened her eyes, her bright blue eyes widening. She then pointed her finger forward, above Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Her attack went right through the shoulder of a surprised Althea. She fell to her knees in pain as Sailor Moon pivoted on her feet. Sailor Moon, narrowing her own eyes swiftly kicked Althea, her boot connecting with Althea's chest. Althea cried out in pain before she disappeared, her eyes red and threatening.

"Wow Sailor Moon, didn't expect that from you?" Venus said, surprised as Sailor Moon helped her up.

"She could've killed you, you're my best friend, I don't want to lose you" Sailor Moon said, a small smile gracing her lips. Sailor Venus gave Sailor Moon a bright smile and then a big hug.

"You're the best comrade ever!" Venus shouted in joy. Sailor Moon giggled before she pulled away from Venus and ran to check on Neptune. By this time, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn had arrived. Zirconia had watched them from atop one of the buildings, scheming.

"You could've been killed!" Kunzite yelled at Venus as she tried to reach Sailor Moon. Stepping back, Venus didn't know how to respond to that. The intensity in his eyes was scary.

"What I do is none of your business" Venus said stoically, a far cry from her usual happy demeanour. Jadeite appeared as if he were going to stop Kunzite, but Kunzite shook him off and marched right in front of Venus.

"You have a responsibility, you must find your Princess but how will you do that if you're dead?!" Kunzite shouted.

"And your responsibility is to find your Prince, how is that working out for you?!" Venus countered. Kunzite took a step back, assessing her face, her cool expressions.

"So you remember?" Kunzite more or less stated.

"Bits, I remember you and your Generals, nice to see you guys haven't been brainwashed again" Venus snapped.

"Is that all you remember?" Kunzite tentatively asked.

"What else is there to remember? Your role is to find Prince Endymion. I guess this Golden Crystal has something to do with him" Venus shrugged her shoulders, walking towards Sailor Moon. Kunzite looked at Nephrite, his eyes telling his comrades he was about to do something he shouldn't.

"We have found Prince Endymion Venus, he's standing right here" Kunzite said, ignoring Tuxedo Masks glare. Venus stopped walking and stiffened. The Outer Senshi looked at Tuxedo Mask, of course, Pluto already knew. Sailor Moon was the only one who was oblivious as she helped Neptune up.

"So…." Venus scrambled for something to say but couldn't think of anything. Sailor Moon finally looked at Tuxedo Mask.

"So, you're a Prince" Sailor Moon said almost dryly. Something in her tone annoyed Tuxedo Mask, how flippant she was about it.

"Do you now know who I am?" he ventured to ask.

"Erm…vaguely….Luna mentioned something" Sailor Moon said, looking at Venus. Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes on Sailor Moon.

"If you were a Sailor Senshi from the past, you would know who I am and who I was with. I was in love with Princess Serenity. Our love destroyed all we knew and held dear. It was a big thing" Sailor Moon's eyes widened, not because she remembered anything in particular, no, it was because he was or used to be in love with the very Princess she was sworn to protect.

"And are you looking for her now, like we are?" Sailor Moon asked. Her heart was beating fast and her hands felt as if they were sweating in their gloves.

"No, it is for the best. Do your duty and find her, Queen Beryl and I am sure Queen Nehellenia want her as much as they want my power" he said coldly before turning his back on her. He really didn't trust her but to put doubt now was not the best move.

"Don't tell us what our duty is Tux Boy! It's like you're blaming our Princess for the past" Uranus levelled at Tuxedo Mask. He looked at her coldly, Uranus was unsure what was going on in his mind but the sheer coldness was unnerving.

"I am not solely laying the blame on her, it's both of us. The past must stay in the past for the safety of our planet. Your roles on Earth will be discussed once this battle is over" and with that Tuxedo Mask and his Generals left. Uranus felt her eyes bulged out. Pluto, normally calm, looked worried. And for some reason, Sailor Moon felt her heart was breaking, but why?

 **XXX**

Queen Nehellenia rubbed her hands gleefully, Gwendolyn had been meditating a lot, following the faint link of Prince Endymion, because who else would try and locate this Elysian? None of earths mighty Generals could go to Elysian, it was forbidden without the permission of the High Priest or the Prince.

"I am sure he is aware how risky it is, so that must mean he no longer wishes to find Princess Serenity, poor little Moon Brat, she died for love in the past and she will die of a heartbreak because of him, what a fool! Does he not know what game he plays?" Nehellenia spoke out loud before cackling. She was in the throne room when her own crystal ball started to glow. She walked almost happily to her throne, she knew who it was. Sitting down on the black throne, the image of Queen Beryl appeared, her red eyes filled with rage that was being contained. What Nehellenia didn't know was that Queen Beryl had been to Queen Meteria, infusing dark energy in her.

"Ah Beryl, what a pleasure to see you again" Queen Nehellenia smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine, I see your lapdogs are trying to follow Prince Endymion's link" Queen Beryl said.

"Well, he no longer wishes to find the Princess, I am sure you will be happy with that" Queen Nehellenia added with a flick of her wrist. Queen Beryl's eyes widened at that information.

"Well, he has seen the errors of his ways" Queen Beryl said.

"Hmmm, maybe or he is being incredibly stupid" Queen Nehellenia was enjoying this game; she was now ahead in the race for the first time in months. Beryl looked contemplative at this comment, and then she understood.

"Well, it appears this race will become more intense. Make no mistake; you will not get the Golden Crystal" Queen Beryl fired. Queen Nehellenia raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted the Silver Crystal? That little brat is still out there and even if I do get the Golden Crystal, it will still bend to Silver Crystal" again, Queen Beryl's eyes widened at Queen Nehellenia's comment. Queen Nehellenia leaned back into her crown, gloating at the information she had.

"You forget, I come from the moon and I was privy to some information from my dark realm. The Golden Crystal's power has its limits, even with an owner. Its power is for healing, not necessarily for fighting. The Golden Crystal is the life force of Earth. The Silver Crystal, however, was passed down from the Goddess Selene. Its power is limitless; it depends upon the heart of the user and requires a sacrifice of energy to wield it. If Princess Serenity has enough will power, then the Golden Crystal will bend" Queen Nehellenia said "So you see, I must have both".

"That my dear will not happen, I will be the only remaining Queen standing in this war, you will die" and with that Queen Beryl switched off the link to a rather annoyed Queen Nehellenia.

Queen Beryl looked at Arron who stood with his long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt with a black overcoat and black tight trousers and long black boots. He had silver shoulder pads. Queen Beryl was furious, Queen Nehellenia was gaining the upper hand. She needed to do something. Queen Beryl's eyes than landed on the other three Generals. Three had failed her, Arron had yet to do anything. Behind her Generals, with the great expanse of space, the shadowy figures of the Negaverse appeared. She had a few hours ago had a deep discussion with Queen Meteria on what to do. Queen Meteria had become more irritable as time had passed, Beryl wasn't sure what it was but she pondered on Meteria's comment about not having her full power because Chaos had been split. Who or what was Chaos? Queen Meteria wouldn't elaborate aside from saying Chaos was her 'Ruler'. Queen Meteria had been adamant about one thing, and this one thing was something now Beryl had to bend to. Focussing on her Generals, she spread out her arms on her throne.

"You have all failed me" Beryl started. Her generals hung their heads in shame.

"We must locate Princess Serenity and obtain the Silver Crystal. At the same time, one of you will monitor the link Prince Endymion is leaving to find the Golden Crystal. The fool is leaving a trail with his energy, not linking to his own location but that of Elysian. Gwendolyn was following it. Arron, as you have the best psychic abilities, I want you to find Marcasite, the guardian to the Door of Elysian, he will still be there and will be easier to locate" Beryl commanded.

"There is a guardian to the doors of Elysian?" Violet asked, her eyes widening.

"Of course you fool! Queen Serenity is not the only one to allocate Guardians, there has always been a guardian to protect the High Priest. It is forbidden to know him but he is there and I know the exact frequency of his energy, thanks to our high Queen Meteria. Once we locate him, we will have direct access to the temple of Elysian, Queen Nehellenia will find the back way which is away from the temple" Queen Beryl said. Arron nodded. He knew the level of his responsibility now and if he failed he would die.

"Violet you are to carry on gathering energy. Gaius and Althea, your new duties are to take out Nehellenia's Generals, destroy them, frustrate their plans. All of you will be charged with taking Sailor Moon. Her very name links to the Moon so she is our best chance in finding the Silver Crystal. We are to give Sailor Moon to Queen Meteria who will fuse herself in Sailor Moons' mind and body and will locate the Silver Crystal and wield it. Queen Meteria will finally have a body" Queen Beryl announced. Her Generals all gasped at that before smirking. Gaius had found Sailor Moon cute. Pity she was to become nothing more than a shell.

"Failure is not an option now, if we fail, we will all die" Queen Beryl declared, a cold breeze engulfing them at the very thought.

* * *

 _Hi All,_

 _Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved reading them! Hopefully scene transitions are a little better but working on it. There is still a way to go as the story develops._

 _Will try and update soon but have had a lot of stuff on. I am editing the next chapter and will get it up as soon as I can._

 _See you all soon xxx_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Minako, sat down on the grass next to Usagi, stared back blankly at Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. Minako was in shock that they now had four more senshi on side, but saddened at the fact that they weren't her team. Their responsibilities were meant to be a secret but because of what was happening they had to now get involved. But there was something Minako just didn't get.

"So, if your role is to protect the Princess at all cost, why are you here? We haven't found the Princess?" Minako asked. Luna and Artemis both agreed but Luna was thinking. She then looked back at Setsuna.

"You are not supposed to leave your post Pluto, you are breaking the rules" Luna stated.

"Queen Serenity had placed me there, yes, but she had made sure I knew that my role was to protect her daughter, staying at the door is a rule I can break without too much cost as long as I do not break the three taboo's completely. The Princess's life is in danger so I must take physical absence of my post although, I still can feel any unwanted presence there" Setsuna said.

"But that's the thing, we haven't found the Princess yet so there is no need for you to be here right?" Minako asked again, this time in a sterner voice.

"That is not completely true" Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru, not privy to this particular information had made their own guesses on this matter.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I cannot reveal much to you, it is forbidden but I can say this, she will awaken soon, the time is coming" Setsuna said.

"But how will we find her?" Usagi asked, unusually quiet, pensive. Setsuna knew the reason why.

"She will find us, do not worry about that. Now, we must focus. Queen Nehellenia is using the link Prince Endymion is leaving to find Elysian" Setsuna said. Minako's eyes widened.

"Does he know this?" Minako asked.

"I am sure he does but he is willing to risk it rather than find Princess Serenity" Haruka stated, still seething over Tuxedo Mask's comments.

"That will break her heart" Minako said, stating facts. Setsuna sighed, it was Prince Endymion's decision that was the real stumbling block. She knew how much this would hurt her Princess. Princess Serenity was in for a long hard ride.

"Ok, so what's the next move?" Minako asked, folding her arms. Usagi looked at Setsuna expectantly. Haruka, Michiru and also Hotaru also looked at Setsuna for guidance. Setsuna closed her eyes momentarily, but it was all the time she needed.

"We must find your team Minako, as Sailor Venus, you are head of the Inner Senshi. Once they are found Princess Serenity will wake up from her seal. Then we must protect Princess Serenity whilst ridding the world of Queen Beryl and Queen Nehellenia, regardless if we clash with Prince Endymion and his Generals" Setsuna said.

"We will clash with them, especially after that bastard is thinking of kicking us off Earth, I don't care if he is Prince of the Earth, the earth is our home now, where our families are!" Haruka seethed.

"I agree, I am not leaving Earth unless the Princess states we do" Michiru concurred.

"Does he even have the power to get rid of us?" Hotaru asked, speaking for the first time.

"In a manner, yes, at least, he can make this planet hostile to us but with the Princess with us, we can't be easily removed. The Golden Crystal is a crystal for healing and growing, not for fighting necessarily, but in the wrong hands, its powers can be warped, which is why Nehellenia is going after it" Setsuna revealed.

"If he wants us to leave then for peace, we may not have a choice" Usagi said solemnly. Setsuna nodded at Usagi and smiled at her.

'Soon, soon you will awaken and I look forward to that day' Setsuna thought.

 **XXX**

Mizuno Ami walked into class with a migraine. Taking in the oppressive sunlight that hit her eyes, she noticed Makoto slumped on her desk, her arms stretched out forward. Ami walked up to Makoto, placing her bag next to where she knew Usagi would sit with Minako and Naru. Makoto sat just behind Usagi.

"Struggling I see" Ami said. Makoto groaned a little before lifting her head up. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was slightly messier.

"I have such a headache Ami-san….I took two paracetamols this morning and had a big breakfast thinking that will help but I'm still so weak, I hate this feeling" Makoto admitted.

"Well…we did take a blow a few days ago. What I can't believe was how many students where struck down by Queen Beryl's people. Why attack our school? And this Riku, where is he now? Surely he will not come back to the school" Ami questioned making Makoto feel like her head was getting heavier. Why was it taking so long for her and Ami to get better?

"I don't know, all the teachers were off too. It's a good thing the Sailor Senshi were there. I just wished I could do something" Makoto's eyes hardened as she rose up and leaned against her chair. She hated this feeling, helplessness. It went against her very nature.

"There is something else, what happened to Usagi and Minako? Riku targeted them specifically. I just….I feel there is something I should know. Like a memory is tugging at me and can't seem to create the link" Ami admitted. She was surprised when Makoto nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know and I have a feeling those two have the answers we need…do you remember that other girl that was there?" Makoto asked. Ami looked contemplative for a moment before she nodded.

"Yes, we didn't even get her name, her uniform indicates she goes to TA Girls Academy, what was she doing in our school? I suspected she was working for Queen Beryl but then, she was checking over us" Ami said.

"I felt a connection" Makoto abruptly said. Ami's eyes widened "Same as I felt with Usagi, Minako and you" Makoto added. Ami wrapped her arms around her body, not knowing what to say. One thing was for certain, she agreed also with that statement. When Usagi and Minako walked in, Makoto and Ami looked at them, their eyes filled with determination.

 **XXX**

Prince Endymion was in another memory, but this one was different, it felt different. He was standing on a straight white pathway with what looked like dense woods on either side. When he tried to reach out to the trees, they pulled away. So there was a seal placed on this place. Looking ahead, he saw a tall white door, etched with Romanesque carvings. Standing there was a man with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in navy blue pants and a white robe with golden buttons and light blue embellishments on the front and the sleeves. He had knee length black boots and golden earrings dangling from his ears. On his side was a long sword. His green eyes narrowed in on Prince Endymion and as he approached, the man bowed to Endymion before rising again.

"My prince, it is an honour to finally meet you" he said in a smooth, all-encompassing voice that was just pure silk and power. Prince Endymion felt a little intimidated but stood his ground.

"Who are you? I don't usually engage with the people in my dreams" Endymion asked.

"That is because, this is not a dream, I am contacting you through a psychic link that only the Prince, his Generals, the High Priest and myself can connect to" he said with a small smile.

"Oh…right…well, that still does not answer as to whom you are" Endymion persisted. The man chuckled deeply, his shoulders rising up and down as he laughed.

"You haven't changed at all, there are some things reincarnation cannot take away, although I am sure her majesty Queen Serenity had something to do with that, may the gods rest her precious soul" he said, making Endymion raise an eyebrow.

"Such complimentary words over a woman who was instrumental in the breaking off of communication between Earth and the Moon" Endymion said tartly. The man's face changed.

"And yet you fell in love with her daughter" he answered in a cold voice. Endymion's own eyes flashed.

"A mistake never to happen again" he answered. The man shook his head as he summoned a white staff to his hands. It was plain aside from a small golden stone in the middle at the top. His green eyes now turning golden.

"That is your decision and I fear not a good one but that is up to you. My name is Macasite. I am the guardian to the Doors of Elysian, the entrance to where the High Priest and the Golden Crystal resides. I have been here since your father installed me through the advice of Queen Serenity" Endymion raised his hand to stop Marcasite from carrying on.

"Through Queen Serenity's advice?" he asked. Marcasite nodded, his jar tightening.

"Yes, we did have peaceful relations with the Moon Kingdom as I am sure you are aware of, regardless of their lack of communication with us. She believed that the Golden Crystal needed to be protected, even from our own people as it can be used against us to cause damage, the reverse of healing is destruction. She suggested a guardian should be installed as protection to our spiritual haven. Elysian has many different pathways to different parts of the Earth, to all places, some evil, some needing more protection. And it was the best advice we have ever been given. I cannot tell you how many evil forces from our own people have come here, trying to steal the crystal and harm our High Priest. Queen Serenity never wanted our powers, she has a greater power of her own" Marcasite supplied.

"But she believed we were evil" Endymion countered.

"Not wholly, Evil, chaos is everywhere but our planet in particular had dark forces that cannot be found anywhere else in our galaxy. She had every right to be fearful for herself and her daughter. There are beings roaming our planet, whole ruler-ships in their own right that oppose you and your right to rule Endymion. Queen Serenity knew this but she also knew to secure your power the Golden Crystal had to be protected" Marcasite answered. Prince Endymion had no idea what to say to that.

"Your feelings of guilt have hardened you and blinded you to the truth of matters. Until you resolve the issues within your own heart, you will cause more harm than good" Marcasite added, narrowing his eyes on Endymion.

"You speak of my decision to not engage with the Moon Princess? Our love destroyed worlds, it cannot happen again" Endymion said.

"You seem to think that your love was the sole reason for the destruction of our world. Your love inspired the jealousy of a woman who had darkness in her heart already. An evil lived on the sun for years, festering, powering itself up long before you met the Princess. Your love sadly was pursued during a bad time. However, your coupling would have brought peace, had it been given the chance" Marcasite revealed. He then raised his hand to stop Endymion from speaking.

"Listen, Queen Beryl knows of my existence, even though it is forbidden for her to know. She is using a previous priest to the Earth to locate me. I will reveal to you a link to where I am in time; you must come and protect the High Priest as he holds the Golden Crystal. He must go with Princess Serenity. The only safe place for him will be the Moon where he can stay in the temple of Selene and remain under the Goddess protection. Do not argue with me on this, it is the only way. Beryl will find me and Nehellenia will locate this place soon, now is not the time to let your hang ups get in the way" Marcasite said unforgivingly.

"How can you speak to your Prince like that?!" Endymion moaned.

"I apologies but we're running out of time. Another thing I must add, there is a dark energy constantly seeking Sailor Moon out. She is key to finding the Moon Princess when the time is right but I also fear she is in great danger" Marcasite revealed.

"I have no duty to the Senshi or the Moon Princess" Endymion stubbornly said. Marcasite sighed.

"As you wish, but you may live to regret that decision. I shall see you soon my Prince" Prince Endymion was going to question him but soon found himself flung out of the dream, a mist surrounding his figure.

 **XXX**

Setsuna stood outside the Hikawa shrine, her eyes scanning the temple, feeling the energy swirling in there. Usagi stood next to Setsuna, her eyes wide as she looked around before her eyes landed on the crows. She shivered a little before stepping back.

"Erm….why are we here Setsuna?" Usagi asked.

"Because someone important is here. Go in there, do not worry, go with the flow" Setsuna said "I'm out here waiting for you, you will be safe" Setsuna winked as Usagi nodded and then walked in still in her school uniform. She wished Minako was with her but Minako stayed back to speak with Makoto and Ami. Rei had just come out holding her broom.

'Why does this place constantly need sweeping?!' She thought angrily before she noticed Usagi looking at the charm stall. She picked a red one up as Rei gingerly approached her.

'I saw her at that school, she was being attacked' Rei clutched her broom tighter as the sign of Mars appeared on her head again.

"Can I help you?" Rei asked a little more harshly than she wanted. Usagi placed the charm on the table and then picked up a royal blue one.

"These are real pretty, did you make them?" Usagi asked. Rei walked to the other side of the stall, looking at Usagi.

"Yes I did…I sometimes have school children come around to help after they finish school" Rei answered. Usagi nodded, still looking at the charms.

"You go to Juuban Junior High School, don't you? You were there when that attack happened" Rei didn't know why the words left her mouth but they did, something had forced them out. Usagi looked at Rei wide eyed.

"How did you know that? I mean, I guess it made the news right?" Usagi said.

"Yes, it was on the news but, I was there, you and your friend were taken, why?" Rei wanted answers, the very thought bothered Rei in ways that she just couldn't understand.

"Well, the Senshi came in time" Usagi answered, feeling like she wanted to go back to Setsuna. Rei's violet eyes flashed a little as an image of a woman, dressed in a Sailor Senshi uniform, but her assent colours being red, stood tall, her arms and hands in a position as if she were to release an arrow. Shaking her head, Rei refocussed her attention on Usagi.

"I am sorry if I am asking some tough questions, it's just that…I feel or felt I could have done something. I felt this need to be there but don't know why I mean, what could I have done?" Rei rubbed her hands together as she thought about her own words.

"Maybe that is because you are a Sailor Senshi, you just haven't woken up yet?" Usagi was astounded by the words that left her lips but she couldn't help it, it was as if another force had taken over and Usagi was fast becoming the back seat driver, what the hell?! Rei's eyes widened and she opened her mouth as if to refute them but found she couldn't.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, followed by the quick steps of Sailor Pluto, getting in front of Rei and Usagi and blocking an energy blast. Rei instinctively grabbed Usagi towards herself as they both fell, crashing into the charm stall. Laughing wickedly was the young man Usagi had known as Riku, but of course his name was actually Gaius.

"I've come for you Usagi, why not make this easy and simply leave with me?" Gaius asked in a cocky voice.

"Why do you want a simple human for?" Pluto asked, narrowing her eyes on Gaius. He in turn narrowed his eyes on her.

"You and I both know she is not a simple human Senshi, stop playing games now" Gaius said before shooting out another energy ball, this time Pluto felt her feet lift off the ground just a fraction as she sliced through the attack. Gaius noticed this and raising his left hand in the air, he released an even bigger blast, crashing into Pluto, smashing into her chest and knocking her rod from her.

Gaius was quick to move as he appeared in front of a shaking Usagi.

"Hmmm, seems you are coming with me, come now, my Queen wishes to meet with you" Gaius said smoothly as he held out his hand, as if he were some sort of gentleman.

"I don't think so you creep, get away from her!" Rei yelled, the mark of Mars flashing gloriously on her head. Gaius took a step back as Luna appeared out of nowhere, for she had followed Setsuna and Usagi, throwing a transformation pen.

"SHOUT MARS POWER, MAKE UP NOW!" Luna shouted as Gaius threw an energy blast at the black feline. For the life of him he didn't know where the cat had come from. Rei gripped the pen, clutching it as if her life depended upon it. She could feel it, this feeling of power but not just power; it was a feeling of coming home. Closing her eyes, she held the transformation pen up, the sign of Mars on it. A swirl of fire started to encircle her as her black hair spreading out, carried by the invisible force of her powers. Her hands heated up, she felt as if she were boiling and yet, she enjoyed the feeling. This feeling of fire spreading throughout her body. Even the tips of her fingers were burning. She knew what she had to do. Like hugging an old friend, embracing her past and pressing forward into an unknown future, she repeated the words that felt so familiar.

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!".

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I have just managed to get some time to add this chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and continued support. I hope the pacing is OK and the story is flowing. I hope the reviews keep coming to let me know how I am doing :-)**

 **We've finally got one of the Inner Senshi wakes up, only two left now.**

 **Yes, Mamoru will be a pain for a while but believe me, this is a Usagi/Mamoru story - I am trying to work on development in my stories as I need to improve in this area.**

 **See you guys soon, hopefully will not leave it so long but have a lot happening, a lot of changes in my life, hopefully good ones but you never know when you make a decision and you're not sure how it will turn out :-(**

 **Anyways, need to stay positive :-)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Mamoru felt this need, this urgent need to transform. He knew what it was now. He had managed to decipher why he was able to transform. Every time he did become Tuxedo Mask, he felt like something was missing. Then Sailor Moon came on the scene. The first time she had been in battle, he had this dire need to go and protect her. He so much as watched her during her first battle. He didn't help her even though he wanted to. He didn't trust her regardless of how he felt. But he was drawn to her, he knew that. Every time he resisted the urge to go and protect her; he would start shaking and sweating. It was as if his whole body was burning him from the inside. Then after the battle, a sense of relief followed by intense guilt would spread throughout him. It was that same feeling engulfing him now. He knew she was in trouble, he could feel it in his bones.

'I am going to have a monster headache after this' Mamoru thought as he ignored the urge and decided to sit and meditate.

Marcasite's words had struck him, he would find the location, but only when Marcasite was ready for him. He couldn't depend on that, he had to find another way to Elysian. Just why couldn't he remember? He knew that Elysian wasn't simple in a physical location, he gathered that from meeting Marcasite. It was in a completely different dimension, on earth but hidden from human eyes. So to get there wasn't simply finding a mystical looking cave and walking in. They might have to teleport there which in Mamoru's eyes, made sense to protect the Golden Crystal. So you needed to find a link, a connection that allowed you to teleport there.

Sailor Moon is the key….

How could she be the key? She has nothing to do with Earth. She has everything to do with the Moon. And yet, where not these Marcasite's words? He didn't want their help. It was his duty and his alone to protect his planet, whether the civilians realised his role or not. Closing his eyes, Mamoru tried to focus, tried to pinpoint any memory that might provide a link to his past, anything that could help him get to Elysian. Why should he wait on Marcasite? The earth was in peril, he had to do something!

His mind then switched to the last time he had seen Usagi. Why he was thinking of her he didn't know, but his mind wondered to her. She was passionate and a pain in the ass, but he couldn't imagine her being any other way. The last time they had met, they had another argument. She had proceeded to call him 'Jerk face' and he called her 'Odango Atama'.

'Hmmm, maybe she'll be at the arcade, I do need a distraction and she is always perfect in that capacity' with his mind made up, he got himself ready to leave his apartment and seek her out. Of course, he wouldn't tell anybody that he was looking for her, no, he was simply going to meet his friend Motoki for a coffee and if she so happened to be there, well, then, that couldn't be helped now could it?

 **XXX**

'I'm Sailor Mars…. I'm a Sailor Senshi and it feels…. feels so right….like fitting back into an old familiar glove' Sailor Mars stood tall and proud, her violet eyes filled with such intensity and passion. Pointing her hands forwards, Mars released a fireball, hitting Gaius square on in his chest and forcing him to collapse on the ground. Usagi, seeing her opportunity, transformed into Sailor Moon.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto called out, her attack hitting Gaius, pushing him back further as he struggled to keep to his feet. He knew he was meant to be out gathering energy, but he couldn't help it when he saw Usagi, believing her to be vulnerable.

"Damn it another one!" Gaius shouted as he shot out his left hand and produced a black sharp ended spear made out of pure dark energy. Pushing himself forward, he used his bended knees and then propelled himself forward at speed, crashing the spear onto Pluto's rod. She parleyed him, but his hits were coming in thick and fast.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars cried out, shooting a fire blast into the sides of Gaius, knocking him sideways. Gaius recovered and seeing Sailor Moon seemingly defenceless, went after her. Sailor Moon used her arms, clutching her hands into fists and the moment he reached her, she used a move Venus had taught her. She kicked him solidly in the stomach. Gaius felt blood trickle from his mouth as he dropped to his knees. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and then clutched her knee.

"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" Sailor Moon wailed. Sailor Mars rolled her eyes before readying an attack. Gaius looked up but before any of them could attack, a blast of bright red energy incinerated him. Sailor Mars, Pluto and Sailor Moon stood wide eyed and shocked as Gwendolyn appeared, chuckling darkly.

"How stupid, leaving yourself so tantalizingly open. Queen Nehellenia will be pleased knowing we struck a blow to the false Queen. I will be seeing you soon Sailor Moon" Gwendolyn said darkly as she disappeared. Sailor Mars wanted to attack her, but Gwendolyn had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Mars asked looking at Pluto.

"It seems the two Queens are now seeking to kill each other now, how interesting" Pluto said as she went to check on Sailor Moon.

"Pluto, what just happened?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked still.

"It seems we have now moved into a new phase of the battle plus, we have found another of the Inner Senshi" Pluto looked at Sailor Mars who was still looking at the very spot Gaius had been destroyed.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do" Mars said, not even looking at them. Pluto nodded, a small smile creeping up on her face. Finally, they had found one more of the Inner Senshi, now there was two more to wake up and she knew Usagi was the key. Once they had all de-transformed, Rei invited them both into her shrine, into a quiet area where she was able to pour out some green tea. Her mind was still reeling with flashbacks scattered throughout her mind.

"So, I am a re-born or reincarnated Sailor Senshi, protector to Princess Serenity. I am to help find our Princess and the Silver Crystal. There is also a Prince Endymion with his Generals searching for the Golden Crystal. He is Prince of the Earth. These two Queens are both evil, both want power and both want to kill each other. I want to say all that is crazy, but I can't….it all makes sense to me" Rei said as she sat down, holding her cup. Suddenly realizing how mad she must be to just simply invite them into her house and offer them green tea, speaking about such fairy tales that she truly believed to be true.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" Usagi beamed. Rei smiled a little before looking back at Setsuna.

"There are two others you said, and Usagi can find them….how did you find me?" Rei asked. Setsuna shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Usagi also looked at her.

"I have broken a few rules to speed up the process. I brought Usagi here knowing who you could be but only Usagi can aid to wake you up. Your desire to save her awoke you" Setsuna revealed. Usagi nearly spat out her tea.

"You used me like some sort of Guinea pig!" Usagi moaned. Rei slapped her forehead as Setsuna shook her head, sweat-dropping and waving her hands.

 **XXX**

Setsuna had dropped Usagi off at the Crown Arcade whilst she brought Rei to meet up with the rest of the Outer Senshi. Minako had said she'll meet Rei at the Crown Arcade when she was done shopping for home. So here Usagi was, sat alone slurping up her chocolate milkshake.

'How am I going to wake up the other two….I'm the weakest of all the Senshi' her eyes remained on the milkshake with a visible slump of her shoulders. She didn't notice the jiggling sound of the bell, indicating someone had just entered. She didn't notice Motoki's broad smile, serving a hot black coffee. And she didn't notice the man, carrying his coffee, see her and then, without being able to control himself, walk straight up to her.

"Hello Odango, I would say it's a surprise to see you here but…." Mamoru let his words hang in the air as Usagi scrunched her noise.

"Huh, for a second I thought I heard Jerk Face but maybe it was just the air" Usagi said, relaxing onto her left elbow as Mamoru sat opposite her. He chuckled a little, but it hadn't escaped his notice how sad she looked. Well, Usagi being sad was not what he came here for.

"Another chocolate milkshake? Do you want to get diabetes early?" Mamoru asked.

"Dia-who?" Usagi stared at him blankly. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at that before bursting out laughing.

"Oh Odango, how priceless!" he spluttered out. There was no way she was this stupid. Usagi's face went red, she picked up her milk shake and looked as if she were about to throw it at him. But then, as Mamoru expected, she looked at the half-full glass of chocolate and decided against it, returning to drinking it. It was then she realised what he had meant by diabetes. Jeez just for the one moment she wasn't concentrating! Once a quiet fell on them, Mamoru sipped his coffee.

"So, what is wrong with you?" Usagi blinked a few times at Mamoru. He wasn't laughing anymore, rather, he looked at her seriously.

"Erm…who said there was anything wrong with me?" Usagi asked, shifting in her seat. Mamoru gently shook his head.

"You looked as if someone stole your last cheesecake, something was wrong" Mamoru couldn't help himself as he saw visible steam blowing out of Usagi's ears.

"The only thing wrong with me right now is you Mamoru-BAKA!" Usagi shouted. Mamoru pretended to cover his ears.

"Ah you're so loud Odango Atama" Mamoru muttered making Usagi want to hit him. Once Usagi relaxed back into her seat, Mamoru looked seriously at her again.

"Come now Usagi, what is wrong with you?" he asked a bit more kindly. Usagi didn't look at him as she fiddled with her straw.

"Look, I just have stuff on my mind" Usagi said.

"You have stuff on your mind….I guess there's a first for everything" Mamoru again, couldn't help it. This time, Usagi sucked up some milkshake into her straw and before drinking it, she threw her straw at him, hitting him in the middle of his forehead and then landing in his coffee.

"Oh Odango!" Mamoru yelled in annoyance as Usagi started to giggle.

"That's what you get!" Usagi laughed out, feeling a lot better than she had as a little of her milkshake had landed on his forehead and some on his top. Mamoru had taken her mind off her own feelings and she appreciated it.

They walked out around the same time as each other, Mamoru holding the door for her to go out. Usagi blushed a little as she whispered thank you to him. Across from them, Minako was speaking with Katashi who she had just bumped into.

"So, looks like your friend has just come out" Kastashi said, looking towards the front doors of the Crown where Mamoru was still speaking with Usagi.

"Yes, probably threatening your friend" Minako giggled as Katashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Likelihood is, he deserves it. He can be difficult sometimes" Katashi folded his arms in front of his chest, dressed in a grey shirt and black trousers. Minako tried to ignore his lean muscled arm.

"So can Usagi, the two fit very well together I think" Minako said, trying to keep her attention on Usagi who had stuck out her tongue at a visibly annoyed Mamoru.

"I think you might be right there, I have never seen him like this. It may be hard to believe but he looks very happy right now" Katashi admitted, looking at Minako from the side. She had such lovely long legs…'Stop it stop it Katashi!' He had to shake his head, glad Minako wasn't looking at him.

"Really? That's funny, I haven't seen Usagi look so animated like that in a while" Minako added 'not since the Youma attacks' Minako thought mentally. But things should be easier now, they had a new Inner Senshi with them now and the Outer Senshi were dedicated to helping them find the Moon Princess. But the thing is, Minako felt as if they were missing something. Yes she knew they still had two Inner Senshi to find but, something felt way off. Katashi noticed Minako shiver a little. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but then had to restrain himself again.

'You are not some childish little boy Kunzite!' Katashi inwardly chastised as Mamoru spotted Katashi. Mamoru then turned back to Usagi and narrowing his eyes at something Usagi said, he pointed towards Minako. Usagi looked triumphant and strode over to Minako with her head held high and giggling. Mamoru looked to be in a darker mood but Katashi was sure he could see a tugging on the corner of his Prince's mouth.

 **XXX**

Queen Nehellenia looked a little happier today. Having received the news that they had killed one of Beryl's generals, she found herself drinking her wine a little more elated. Gwendolyn, Zirconia, Arianna and Nero were all bowed before her great throne, waiting for their next orders.

"Well done Gwendolyn, your success has brought great joy indeed but there is still the small matter of the Golden Crystal" Nehellenia couldn't help but dig that knife in. She was still angry they hadn't uncovered anything but Gwendolyn was certain they would find a way in. Clucking her tongue, Nehellenia smirked at them.

"I may have found a way in but it will require a great deal of energy. For now, your assignment is to kill off the rest of Beryl's weaklings, destroy any Senshi or Earth's Generals, capture Sailor Moon and if Prince Endymion or Princess Serenity are to show themselves, capture them too" Nehellenia ordered. Her generals all nodded in agreement. Now, time to delegate.

"Gwendolyn, Nero, your task is to capture Sailor Moon specifically. Arianna will assist you in killing off anyone who gets in theway, Arianna, gather more energy in the meantime. Zirconia will be working with me" Nehellenia commanded. Again, they all agreed with her. Once they all left, Nehellenia slumped into her throne, clutching her chest. She had started using her own energy to try and locate Elysian, more specifically, the current High Priest Helios. Tapping into his energy frequency was nearly impossible but she was certain she had done it before.

Beryl was fuming. She was steaming mad! Now she only had three generals left. Why did Gaius have to be such a hot head?! She had to plan more carefully.

"Where are you my Prince?" Beryl murmured, her mind worried about Elysian. She had thought she had located Marcasite but alas, he was disguising his energy signature to her. So, he knew what was coming. That was a good thing in a way, he would make plans hopefully. She needed the Silver Crystal and fast. Queen Meteria was getting impatient, wanting Sailor Moon and needing more energy. Beryl was also aware that Nehellenia was out to kill the rest of her Generals. Suddenly, Althea appeared, her green eyes flashing. Beryl narrowed on her best Generals form, waiting. They were in the ever expansive throne room, surrounded my shadowy figures of the Negaverse.

"I have a plan my Queen, to avenge our fallen brother. I will release a powerful Youma I have been working on with Arron. I will release the Youma to cause havoc in the Juuban Shopping Mall, draw out the Senshi but also, catch the attention of Nehellenia's generals who I am certain want Sailor Moon too. We will then strike a blow" Althea said, her voice thick with anger, malice and rage. Queen Beryl smirked at that, Althea was certainly a prize to be had. A great warrior and politician from Earth, she was powerful and had manipulated the dark arts before. Beryl knew she had to keep Althea on side.

"Good, you are the best at what you do. I give you my permission to follow through with your plan, but know that it is not just I who watch but Queen Meteria, she grows impatient" Beryl inwardly snickered when she saw the shiver run down Althea's back. Althea was scared of Meteria, that she was certain of.

"You will have my powers at your disposal, I want you to strike Nehellenia, make her pay for what she has done to our Gaius" Beryl added. Again, Althea bowed and then disappeared into the darkness.

Althea then reappeared in an empty clothing store. She pulled out a seed disappeared only to reappear by a fountain. The seed was dark blue in colour, slowly pulsating and throbbing in her hand. She looked at it intently before dropping it in the fountain. Bright flashes and sparks burst out of the water, lightning strikes hitting the store windows and doors but not causing any damage. Althea smirked as she watched the light show, clenching her fists together and biting her bottom lip. Her shadow stretching out behind her, the lightning strikes started to die down, the bubbling of the water stopped and then everything went back to normal. Althea walked away from the fountain, Violet appearing in front of her.

"I am stepping away from my normal duties to get involved in this Althea, I want revenge" Violet said. Althea nodded.

"So do I sister, so do I" Althea stated, black electricity circling her hands "We will kill as many as we can and capture Sailor Moon tomorrow, we cannot fail" Althea stressed. Violet nodded, an evil grin spreading across her features.

* * *

 **Hi**

 **I am really sorry about how long the update took, still got a lot going on in my life but hopefully things will settle down :-)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story and for the great reviews :-)**

 **Mars has finally arrived! Now two more to go.**

 **Might not be able to update for around two weeks but if I get the chance to do so beforehand I will.**

 **Until next time! See you all soon**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Getting Hotaru into the same school as Usagi and Minako had been easier than Setsuna had thought, she was even happier when she successfully enrolled Haruka and Michiru into the same school. Now for her, she was going to start working as a School Nurse in the same building, to watch over them all. Someone had to. Almost a year had past and Usagi was nearing her 15th Birthday. By now Usagi should have faced two battles, maybe even three but none of that happened. Instead, she was preparing for a bigger battle than what they should have faced, and yet, Setsuna still had an uneasy feeling. Something else was going to happen and she was certain it had nothing to do with the current two Queen's they were fighting. This feeling, it felt more personal and directly to do with Usagi. She made a mental note to herself to go back to the Space-Time Door, she needed more information. Hopefully the usual darkness wouldn't block her views of the future.

Setsuna stopped walking when she noticed Hino Rei standing there, looking towards the Mall. Her violet eyes were stern, filled with a hardness only the Princess of Mars could have.

"Rei…what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked, surprised to see Rei still in her school uniform.

"I am going to meet Usagi-chan and Minako after school to hang out…but I had to come here…this place feels off and there are so many people in there" Rei admitted gradually turning to face Setsuna. Setsuna narrowed her eyes at the Mall. How could she miss it, this dark, ominous feeling?

"Another trap…but by who?" Setsuna asked. Rei shook her head, closing her eyes as the gentle breeze blew against her raven black hair.

"Could be the Negaverse. They are after Sailor Moon and will do all they can to get her. I know you know the real reason Setsuna, I can feel these things" Rei's eyes opened, landing firmly on Setsuna who only stared back.

"There are some things…. some rules I just cannot break, no matter how much I want to. I admit, things have changed, altered from their proper place and I do not want to place blame on anyone…." Setsuna started to walk the opposite direction to Rei.

"I blame Prince Endymion and his cowardly Generals. When we find the Princess, I will make sure she never falls for him again. He is unworthy of her, that I have always felt" Rei stated. Setsuna nodded, she knew full well how Sailor Mars of the past had felt towards all the Generals and especially Prince Endymion, she felt they were endangering her Princess's life. Even though she had been in love with Jadeite, her love for her Princess was stronger.

Rei watched Setsuna leave before finally deciding to make her way.

Once Rei arrived outside Juuban High School, the junior part, she smiled at Usagi who was dragging Kino Makoto with her.

"You are coming with us and that is an order!" Usagi shouted as sweat poured from her forehead as she tried to drag Makoto. Ami smiled demurely at Rei. Usagi had introduced them that very morning.

"So where are we going?" Haruka asked before grabbing one of Usagi's Odango's and giving it a gentle squeeze. Usagi let go of Makoto and then grabbed her Odango's, as if to protect them which made Haruka chuckle.

"Oh Odango, you know I can't resist them" Haruka teased. Usagi huffed but Haruka could still see a small smile.

"Why don't you smile at Mamoru-san when he call's you Odango?" Minako asked cheekily as they all began to walk together.

"Because he is a mega jerk-face!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out and then folding her arms. Minako laughed.

"I told Katashi-san you both suit each other" Minako said, making Usagi squint her eyes at Minako.

"Katashi-san huh….bet it'll be Katashi-chan soon" Usagi mocked, Minako blushed but shook her head vehemently as the girls continued their walk.

"Hey, erm Minako…." Minako looked at Rei and raised an eyebrow

"I told you to call me Minako-chan or Mina-chan now, remember?" Minako said smiling brightly. Rei blushed as Makoto and Ami wondered what was going out, trying to ignore the feeling of being left out.

"OK Minako-chan, I want to head to the Mall, I just have a feeling to go there, if you know what I mean" Rei said. Minako nodded in understanding. Hotaru looked at Haurka and Michiru who in turn had serious looks on their faces.

The walk lasted around twenty minutes. During that short space of time, Rei and Usagi teased and argued with each other, Haruka kept grabbing Usagi's Odango's and Ami just looked on confused by it all.

"The strange thing is Makoto-chan, this all feels so normal…" Ami admitted quietly to Makoto.

"I know right, we really need to speak with Usagi and Minako, I have been thinking about it all day" Makoto said before looking at Haruka. Makoto hated to admit it but she felt slightly intimated by Haruka, like she wanted to challenge her to something, but what?

Once they reached the Mall, it was 16:10pm. None of them attended their after school classes that day, wanting to instead hang out as friends.

"Oh Haruka, there is this gorgeous shop that sells an exquisite violin, I would love to see it, I think the shop is on the 2nd floor" Michiru mused. Haruka gave a soft sigh as she was led away by Michiru.

"Hey, we'll follow, most of the cool clothing shops are on that floor anyway" Minako said, leading the way. Rei was busy looking around, surveying her surroundings.

"You can feel it too" Hotaru noted rather than suggested. Rei nodded as the two girls trailed behind.

"I felt it earlier…I think something will happen here. I know we should have come maybe later in the evening, without Ami and Makoto but I just have a bad feeling….it surrounds Usagi-chan" Rei said, her voice hollow. Hotaru's eyes widened a fraction before she closed them.

"Whichever side it is, we'll destroy them before they even reach Usagi-chan" Hotaru stated. Rei was startled by the hardness in her voice but her soul resonated with the same sentiment.

"Oh no, it's Jerkface!" Usagi moaned aloud, pointing towards a rather sheepish Mamoru. His four friends were behind him, also baring startled looks. Jun'ichi had told them earlier that he had felt something around the Juuban area and it centred on the Mall. Jun'ichi gave Rei a small smile. No-one knew they had met before so in a way, it was their little secret.

"What are you doing here Odango-Atama? No cram school for you?" Mamoru said folding his arms as Usagi marched right over to him.

"I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Usagi stated as she marched past Haruka. Haruka narrowed her eyes on the form of Mamoru. Something was off about him, not in a bad way, but still….

"Hello again Minako, how are you?" Katashi asked

"Fine, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you from Shibuya?" Minako asked, a little anxiously hoping it didn't show in her voice. Katashi raised an eyebrow.

"Jun'ichi wanted to come here so we just came, sometimes you want to see something different" Katashi answered easily.

'Bastard evaded my question!' Minako thought. Makoto moved a little uneasily as Arata looked at her. There was something about him that gave Makoto butterflies in her stomach.

"A pleasure to meet you again" Fumio said, smiling warmly at Ami making her blush a little.

"It's good to see you too Fumio-san" Ami said. Fumio nodded as he turned back to his friends. Mamoru was still arguing with Usagi, stuck in their own world hurtling insults at each other. Arata had made a move to speak with the brunette and Jun'ichi was making small talk with the raven-haired girl. Katashi was still talking to Minako he believed her name was. He didn't know who the other three were yet.

"Haven't you got your own Mall in Shibuya? Why come and cramp our style?!" Usagi shot out at Mamoru.

"Well, I wanted to meet people less smart than me so I came here expecting to bump into you" Mamoru said smoothly, inwardly laughing when Usagu's face went red.

"You insufferable….."

"Oh Odango, such big words"

"….Jerkface….egotistical…."

"Another big word Odango, careful, you'll hurt your brain" Mamoru held up his arms as Usagi dived to attack him. Onlookers watched the two as they clashed.

"Should we?" Minako asked.

"Don't get in the middle of that, I am sure he deserves it" Katashi answered. Finally, a girl who wasn't throwing herself at Mamoru. About time.

"I'm sorry if I teased too much, I didn't know you stayed up all night to learn those words" Mamoru managed to say as Usagi tried to attack him. Mamoru's chest was a firm wall so of course Mamoru managed to stay up. Chuckling to himself, he was glad to have run into her.

Meanwhile, Althea walked around the pool, her eyes intently looking into the water. It was at this moment Rei spotted her. Narrowing her violet eyes, Rei began to run, followed by Hotaru.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked as she saw Rei run off. Minako then took off along with Haruka and Michiru. Usagi followed last. Mamoru had tried to stop her but she was quick. One minute his golden girl was there and then the next, she was gone, leaving him cold.

"Why are they running like that? I think their heading to the pool….who is that girl? What is she doing?" Ami asked, her eyes landing on Althea who now had a dark aura surrounding her.

"Time to cause some chaos!" Althea shouted as she stretched out her hands towards the pool, making it bubble and spurt out, water overflowing and hot. Some people were scolded by the water as a monster came out, scaly and green with a long tail, long claws and dressed in a light blue gown, slit at the top. Althea laughed wickedly as Violet appeared. Before they reached Althea, Rei, Minako, Haurka, Michiru, Hotaru and then Usagi all transformed before the others reached. Althea turned around, laughing as she drew out her sword. Violet held out her whip which had a black white emitting dark energy, her eyes on Sailor Moon.

"Target spotted" Violet said. Althea nodded.

"I'll deal with the Senshi, you get Sailor Moon and take her back to Queen Beryl" Althea ordered. Violet sped ahead of Althea, going straight for Sailor Moon who managed to side step Violet. Saturn slammed her glaive onto Violet, her eyes cold and hard on Beryl's general.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus's attack hit the Youma in the chest but, after the attack died down, the Youma was still standing, baring its muscles.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune called out, her powerful water attack torpedoing towards the Youma. The Youma produced a dark shield and blocked the attack before hurtling that very same shield towards Neptune.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus cried out, wrapping her chain around Neptune and pulling her out of the way.

Violet went after Sailor Moon again but was this time blocked by Mars. She shot out a fiery arrow, to which Violet had to use her whip to cancel out the attack. By this time, the boys had transformed leaving Makoto and Ami behind who had somehow got tangled up with onlookers.

"I can't see anything!" Ami shouted.

"Damn it where are the others, where did they go?" Makoto cried out, electricity starting to pulse out of her body. Ami looked at Makoto in shock before she looked at her own hands, turning cold, ice cold.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Althea jumped high into the air to avoid the attack before slashing her sword in a downward motion, a purple beam coming out and heading straight towards Venus. Venus used her crescent beam attack again to break Althea's attack but then another one came, this time Kunzite created a shield, protecting them both.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Venus snapped, her bright blue eyes betraying the relief in her eyes. Kunzite quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No matter how things are between us Venus, I don't want to see you hurt" Kunzite stated.

"Again, with the cryptic words! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus, through her anger, unleashed a more powerful chain, wrapping it around the Youma. With all her strength she pulled the monster forwards, towards her.

"NOW URANUS!" Venus called out.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted, this time her attack hitting the Youma from the side and smashing it into a shop.

"Careful there are civilians!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, a golden light trying to push its way through him to heal any citizen who was hurt in that attack.

"There will be deaths if we don't destroy this monster, a few injuries is nothing" Uranus shouted back in frustration. Tuxedo Mash threw five sharp ended roses towards Althea, when they reached her, they emitted electricity that connected with her body, surprising her at how powerful the attack was. Zoisite then appeared, opening his hands out and releasing green energy balls. Throwing them at Althea as she descended, each ball exploding around her. Althea let out a scream as she crashed to the ground. Althea was fuming. Anger coursing through her veins, a red mist erupted all over her. The moment she stood up, she released all her negative energy, the sheer force hitting everyone including Violet. The whole area exploded, rubble, dirt, concrete and shop materials scattered. Many of the civilians were unconscious while others ran for their lives.

Sailor Moon could feel her ears ringing, her vision blurred. That's when she saw Ami and Makoto run up to her, dirt and cuts all over them.

"You have to get up!" Ami called out desperately as Althea approached them. Makoto stood her ground, fury blazing through her.

"Mako-chan….Ami-chan…." Sailor Moon muttered. Ami's eyes widened.

"Usagi-chan….I knew it!" Ami's eyes brightened as the symbol of mercury appeared on her forehead.

"Usagi-cha…." Makoto said surprised before anger coursed through her, the symbol of Jupiter appearing on her forehead. They were the only three conscious as Althea approached.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the break we had over the holidays :-)**

 **I am really sorry about the long delay. Have not had a time of late...**

 **Thank you all for your patience and support for this story. Your reviews have really helped.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Makoto could feel the blood filled with electricity flowing throughout her body. Every sinew of her was alive and wired. Ami was still besides Sailor Moon, helping her up.

"What are you going to do human? I can blow you away with a flick of my hand" Althea smirked as she powered up. Makoto narrowed her eyes. Why did she feel so helpless? She hated this feeling. Deep inside she had felt she could do something more, but what?

"Makoto, you can't fight her!" Ami shouted. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she watched Makoto trying to get into some sort of fighting stance. It was then, around the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Luna and Artemis, their own eyes wide and shocked. Sailor Moon pushed herself up, parting herself from Ami's embrace.

"Step back Makoto, you can't fight her, I have to" Sailor Moon said in a steely cool voice as she stood in front of Makoto.

"You're injured, all the others are down! You can't take this woman alone" Makoto answered back, feeling even more frustrated.

"What choice do I have? You cannot fight, I won't let you. She'll kill you both and where would I be without my two dear friends. It gives me strength knowing you two are safe, now stay back!" Sailor Moon said in a commanding tone that made Makoto and Ami shrink back. Ami had flashbacks of someone saying the same words, similar to Sailor Moon but different at the same time.

"Finally, the coward steps forward" Althea shouted, an evil smile playing on her face. Violet had moved a little but her own vision was still blurry.

'Damn Althea' Violet inwardly cursed. Althea stretched out her hands and in one swift motion, she brought them together, emitting a rush of wind. Sailor Moon placed both her arms in front of her, planting her feet firmly on the ground as she stood firm. Althea by this time had rushed forward, aiming a punch towards Sailor Moon. Reeling her arm back, Althea was about to connect with Sailor Moon's chest when Makoto stepped forward and landed her own punch, right in Althea' face. The blow was powerful, charged with electricity. Althea was sent reeling backwards, landing on her derriere.

"Wow, Makoto-chan? How?" Ami said surprised. Makoto was breathing heavy, electricity forming all around her seconds, Luna had appeared and threw a green transformation pen towards Makoto.

Holding the pen, Makoto felt an unbelievable amount of energy swirling within her body. It was immense but also very familiar. Makoto didn't hear what the talking cat was saying, she knew what to do. She had always known what to do. This felt right, it felt like coming home. As she called out her transformation, memories of her parents cuddling her as a child played on her mind. Her best friend laughing with her before their friendship had soured. Sempai, the guy she had always liked but who had eventually made her feel like she would never be good enough. All this swirled in her mind until images of Usagi, Minako, Ami and Rei surfaced. She then saw Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and the new lady she had met recently, Setsuna. She also saw an image of a reddish brown-haired man she did not recognise but again, she could feel this unwavering pull towards him. After her transformation ended, her bright green eyes landed on Althea, fury and unadulterated rage surfacing. How dare this woman attack Usagi-chan and hurt all her friends!

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Althea was too shocked to move, Violet had managed to get up and throw herself at Althea, both avoiding the attack.

"Damn it Althea, wake the hell up!" Violet shouted.

"No, she wants to sleep, like her dear friend Gaius" Violet spun around to see Nero standing there, arms folded, eyes dark and evil.

"Shit" Violet muttered. Althea was their top hitter, Violet needed her awake to take this guy on. They had fought with him before, he was not easy but Althea fought him to a standstill.

"Go on, push her a little more, maybe she might stir" Nero snickered as he held out his right hand and a black pole appeared. Charging it up, his eyes centred on Violet.

Violet looked at Sailor Moon, her mission was to kill Nehellenia's generals but also, maybe more importantly, to grab Sailor Moon. She was torn on what to do until Althea got up, shaking with anger. Violet felt a shiver run down her back as Althea powered up, clutching her fists as a red mist swirled around them.

"Go and capture Sailor Moon, it's time to cut an arm off Nehellenia for Gaius" Althea said, a sword appearing in her hand. Nero didn't look too pleased at the turn of events, but still, he had no choice but to take this opportunity. Violet nodded before she too got up and placed her gaze on Jupiter. Summoning her whip, she lashed out, her whip wrapping itself around Jupiter's wrist. With a powerful tug, she forced Jupiter face forward to the ground before sending an electric current through her whip. Jupiter slithered in pain, making Ami want to cry. She had to help, why was she still like this? She felt exactly like Makoto had, why was she still a civilian? Ami couldn't believe the way her thoughts were going, she was starting to believe she was more than she was, but then what if she was right? What if there was more to her life?

Jupiter threw a thunderbolt at Violet, forcing her to retract her whip. With Jupiter still on the ground, Violet made a move to go after Sailor Moon again. This time, Ami stepped in front, followed by a thick mist covering them. When Violet had reached where she thought Sailor Moon was, she hit nothing but thin air.

"What the hell!" Violet screeched in anger. Meanwhile Althea engaged Nero in battle. Nero had slammed his pole onto Althea's sword, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You will die like your pathetic comrade!" Nero mocked. Althea's eyes flashed as she kicked out. Nero grabbed her leg and then threw her across from him. But Althea landed on her feet, narrowing her eyes on Nero's form. He was a tall, athletic man, strong and quick. But Althea was angry and when she was angry, it was hard to fight her. She pulled out another sword, both hands holding short swords, powered up by energy from Queen Meteria. Nero's eyes widened in shock at the dark aura and before he could do anything, at super speed, Althea went through him with both swords plunged into his chest.

Ami held onto a blue transformation pen, given to her by the same talking cat. Cat's didn't talk, that wasn't logical. Was someone acting as a ventriloquist? But the pen was emitting a familiar energy. Suddenly, she could see a huge, magestic white palace, with many people, laughing, talking and being at peace. Then she quickly found herself looking at her mother and herself, alone in their living room, the sad aftermath of her own father leaving. She could see herself, a young child on the pavement, crying for her father, wanting him to desperately come back and paint with her again. She could see herself again, tirelessly throwing herself at her studies, condemning the world and its frivolities, loving nothing more than the molecules she studied that were logical, that made she saw Usagi, and all the friends she had made who turned out to be Sailor Senshi. Finally, she saw him, his green eyes looking back at her….what was his name and why was it only his eyes that was clear but the rest wasn't?

The feeling enveloped her and she called out her transformation. The words felt seamlessly but at the same time, felt old. Her whole body started to feel hot, then an incredible cold took over, engulfing her whole form. There was a unity to it all, the hot, the warmth and then the frosty cold, her home world, Mercury, with its snow and clear waters. After the mists died down and the flashes of light blue faded, Sailor Mercury stood in front of Sailor Moon, her eyes frosty, cold and calculating.

"Another Sailor Senshi?!" Violet fumed before lauching energy balls at Mercury. Her visor came down over her eyes and she quickly grabbed Sailor Moon, jumping out of the way.

"MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" Mercury called out, Violet dodged the onslaught of bursting bubbles but swore when she saw the rest wake up.

"More Senshi? Finally!" Uranus shouted before calling out "WORLD SHAKING!" Her attack nearly hitting Violet.

"DEEP SUBMERGE" Neptune yelled.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" All these attacks nearly hit Violet, but somehow, she got away from them, although she felt the sharp pain of Venus's attack. Then an onslaught of roses was thrown her direction, each one emitting an electric current. Violet created a shield to protect herself but then Kunzite shot out an energy blast that shattered her shield, allowing the last remaining few roses from Tuxedo Mask to hurt her.

"AHHHHHH" Violet screamed in pain. Her eyes now burning red, blazed with anger. Standing firmly against the Senshi, the Generals and Tuxedo Mask, Violet looked directly at Sailor Moon.

"You're coming with me Sailor Moon! Queen Meteria will have your body!" Violet shouted. Getting ready to try again, Althea stopped her, forming a black hole behind them.

"We'll come back, we've taken down Nero, Nehellenia has lost this one, a victory for our Queen" Althea said before forcing Violet through. Althea looked back, her eyes on Sailor Moon, a silent promise that only she and Sailor Moon understood. Althea then disappeared.

"Senshi, let's leave, now!" Venus commanded. Before Tuxedo Mask could ask Sailor Moon any questions, she healed all that she could with her immense power and then the Sailor Senshi were gone.

"They want Sailor Moon, why?" Jadeite wondered aloud as they left the mall. There was still rubble but you couldn't expect miracles from Sailor Moon, only the Moon Princess could have healed the whole place.

"She is the only Senshi directly connected to the Moon, it stands to reason both sides want her, but to want her body….now that's a question" Zoisite admitted. Kunzite agreed.

"Isn't this something the Sailor Senshi should deal with, we must find the Golden Crystal. That is our goal" Nephrite asked, shaken from seeing Sailor Jupiter. Zoiste hesitantly agreed, his mind on Sailor Mercury, where had she come from? They had been knocked out and didn't see anything.

"Sailor Moon may become a liability in all of this" Tuxedo Mask said coldly "They must plan to use her against Nehellenia and then eventually, against us". Kunzite didn't necessarily like the coldness in his Prince's voice, but a point had been made.

"So should we approach the Senshi next time?" Nephrite asked.

"And tell them what? Your comrade is a problem, fix it" Jadeite mocked, earning a glare from Nephrite.

"I must be the only one to show any compassion. It is clear she doesn't want to fight and she is not as adept at it. Now the Negaverse want her body. Can't you all for once look beyond your goals and see the sadness in it for her?" they were shocked by Nephrite's outburst. Nephrite sometimes was capable of showing real intense emotion when he felt something was wrong and clearly, he felt an injustice had been done to the Moon Senshi.

"Our planet is at stake Nephrite, that is more important. I understand your point, Sailor Moon is not a fighter which brings me back to my suspicians about her. I don't remember her at all, who the hell is she?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Nephrite didn't know what to say because to be honest, he wondered the same thing.

"Look, we'll accomplish nothing now, lets all go home, besides, none of you have asked what happened to the girls" Jadeite stated, folding his arms.

"They must have been healed by Sailor Moon, we'll check for them at the Arcade tomorrow, after we have our meeting" Kunzite ordered.

"Agreed" Tuxedo Mask intoned, his mind now on Usagi. He suddenly felt a sense of guilt. His heart still belonged to Princess Serenity but was his heart becoming treacherous, making room for Usagi?

They were finally formed. There were no more Senshi to look for. Setsuna looked at Makoto and Ami, both girls looking sheepish, confused but at the same time, comfortable. Comfortable in the knowledge that they now knew who they were. Minako had called an emergency meeting and Rei had offered her temple as a meeting place. They had now been conducting their meeting for 30 minutes, explaining the situation. Setsuna found herself sighing at points. The Inner Senshi were still in the dark about their relationship to Earth's Generals. What's more, she was concerned about Sailor Moon.

"So, what now? Shouldn't the Moon Princess show herself?" Rei asked.

"It won't necessarily work like that but yes, I would have thought we would have some clue by now" Luna answered.

"But we've only found the remaining two last night, is it not too soon?" Artemis suggested.  
"But I am sure Setsuna said once all the Senshi are formed, the Moon Princess will come. We need her Artemis, she is the only one who can win this battle" Rei pushed.

"But think about it, for her she will come back and meet a Prince who wants nothing to do with her, let alone wants us on his 'so-called' planet" Minako added, folding her arms in a huff.

"Minako has a point, the Silver Crystal and how to use it is shrouded in mystery but one thing I am certain on, it depends upon the user and if Princess Serenity feels heartbroken then how will she be able to fight?" Aretmis asked.

"Because she will have too Artemis, she has to save not just this planet but the entire universe. Queen Serenity was always selfless, sacrificing her own happiness for the greater good. Princess Serenity would know this fact" Luna concluded.

"But this is a different situation…my memories are still fuzzy but I have a feeling she really loved this Prince Endymion" Makoto intoned, rubbing her forehead.

"Sometimes love has to be pushed in the background to do what is right. What we want sometimes has to be put aside if it means doing the right thing" Rei added, her voice soft, filled with an indescribable sadness that she just couldn't place.

"Maybe the next battle we will see her, which brings me onto our next topic. Althea killed one of Nehellenia's soldiers, they both have lost a soldier, how can we play on this? We must be able to use this to our advantage?" Minako brought her thoughts to the floor.

"Hmmm, good point Minako….but we must also think about the fact that both sides want Sailor Moon" Michiru said, her soft gaze on Usagi. Usagi was sat inbetween Haruka and Hotaru, lost in her own thoughts.

"We could….no that's a bad idea" Ami thought of her plan but the horrors of it made her retract.

"No, speak up Ami, we want to hear what you have to say" Rei encouraged. Ami fidgeted a little, she was unsure of her plan and to be truthful, she hated it.

"I think we could use Sailor Moon to draw them out, and this time we take out most of the Generals of Beryl and Nehellenia, seeking to impart a real dent….but its too dangerous" Ami waved them away, looking downcast.

"You have a point…I think we should consider it" Rei said.

"WHAT, USE ME!" Usagi screeched before rubbing the back of her head "Well….I guess I am expendable" they had all heard her words and felt horrified by them.

"Don't you ever say such things Usagi, we care about you! We wouldn't let you get hurt…it's just an idea to draw them out. I would rather kill myself than allow any injury to you and I am sure I am not the only one who feels that way" Makoto said strongly, encouraged that they all agreed with her. Usagi sighed, it still didn't change the way she felt but it was nice knowing she did have friends.

"Besides, we want to draw out Prince Endymion and his Generals too, they need to deal with Nehellenia, both Queens are their problems! I am sorry, I am just so angry with what Tux boy said" Minako stated.

'As am I' Setsuna thought darkly.

"Well, if using me means we can damage those two vultures then I have no complaints, besides, it might force the Princess to reveal herself" Usagi suggested.

"Good point Usagi, we could really use this, but we must train beforehand, we keep loosing against them, always being blown away, we must fight them and defeat them. I am confident we can" Minako said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"And no-one must interfer, even Prince Endymion" Rei stated. Usagi agreed, but inside her stomach was doing summersaults. Whenever she heard about Prince Endymion, she felt sick, nauseous and anxious.

When the meeting was over, Usagi found herself walking on her own, wanting some time to herself. Minako had said she would come round for dinner as agreed a few days prior. Her mother was probably cooking up a storm right now. Fifteen minutes from her home, she was in a residential area, having just come out of a small park.

"Odango?" Usagi turned to her side to see Mamoru Chiba standing there with a shopping bag. She waited for him to approach her, he looked worried.

"Are you hurt? I mean, that attack yesterday…we didn't see you" Mamoru asked, his voice a little hoarse, betraying his own anxieties.

"I am fine, a few cuts but nothing serious I guess, what about you and your friends?" Usagi asked.

"Erm…they're fine. We went by the Arcade thinking you might be there" Mamoru didn't know why he was telling her this. He had felt more than annoyed when he didn't see her at the Crown. Motoki was even worried.

"I was with the girls…we might go there tomorrow" Usagi said, shifting from foot to foot. Mamoru nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Well, I better let you get going, try not to trip on the way" Mamoru couldn't help himself, he knew he sounded conceited, but he truly wasn't, it was just an effect Usagi had on him. She looked so lost in thought. Usagi blinked a few times before steam poured out of her ears. She shook her fist at Mamoru's retreating form.

"JERKFACE! What are you doing here in Juuban anyways?!"

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Hopefully I have edited this one OK. Thank you all for the support for this story, I really appreciate the reviews too :-)**

 **Mamoru will be a little annoying and he does have a slightly bad attitude which showed in the last chapter with his teasing. He knows he sounds bad but he will get better much later in the story. Thank you Jakeros for your review, you've always given me good advice, really appreciate it :-) Thank you Yuri Amuyu and Sailor MH for your reviews too!**

 **Working on the next chapter, will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Queen Beryl was happy, Althea was treated to more power from Queen Meteria in order to accomplish the mission. Once more, they had locked onto the Guardian of the Doors to Elysian. It seemed his frequency had solidified for a moment. So they could get there before Nehellenia. Oh, life was looking much brighter, and yet, she still didn't have the Silver Crystal! Her Crystal Ball started to gleam in the background. Beryl narrowed her eyes at it before she was blinded by a bright light. Standing there in hologram form was Nehellenia, her eyes gleaming.

"Hmmm….still don't feel shivers when I see you" Nehellenia said, insulting Beryl. Beryl almost rolled her eyes as she approached the hologram form.

"Likewise" Beryl coldly said. Nehellenia chuckled darkly as she started to walk a little, small steps. Beryl noticed this and resisted the urge to smirk, Nehellenia was nervous, it was clear as day. The slight twitching around the corners of her eyes, her lips drawn into a think line and the thin vein that appeared on the side of her head. Oh Beryl was enjoying this.

"So, you killed Nero, I guess that makes us currently even. Pity for you I will kill the rest of your guards" Nehellenia said.

"You believe you will kill my guards, do you? Hmmm" Beryl walked up to Nehellenia, her hips swaying from side to side. Nehellenia narrowed her eyes on Beryl's form.

"Its seems to me my dear that you do not have much to say to me, why appear to me now after suffering a loss at my hands?" Beryl asked.

"You are right I suppose, maybe I enjoy seeing your hideous face" Nehellenia cackled. Beryl quirked an eyebrow, suppressing the inner rage that boiled from within her stomach.

"And you think I enjoy seeing you, you are wasting my time Nehellenia, what the hell do you want?!" Beryl snapped. Nehellenia smirked, shaking her head side to side whilst wagging her finger.

"Tsk Tsk, temper temper Beryl, I thought it was me who had lost. I should be the one angry, and yet, here I am" Nehellenia opened her arms out wide as if presenting herself. Beryl wished she was actually there, so she could send her staff right through the woman's chest!

"You are weak, I never saw it before but now I can see it. You're just a human, like Prince Endymion really. Your powers come from Meteria who is the real power. When the time comes, I will show you what real power is by taking Earths only power source and once I grip it in my hands, I will crush you with it. Then I will take the Silver Crystal" Nehellenia announced. Beryl's mouth opened and closed, anger coursing through her veins.

"You, you will never get the Golden Crystal! You forget, it still does not match the full potential of the Silver Crystal!" Beryl shouted.

"Oh, I know that but still, it can compete as Princess Serenity is not evil and never will be, her soul has always been pure, she will not last long against the coming darkness I shall enshroud her in. She will die in a darkness of my making, horrors beyond imagining will beset her, Ah, but you would be glad of it I suppose" Nehellenia waved her hand dismissively, pissing Beryl off.

"You won't get her, I will!" Beryl shouted.

"You'll need to make your mind up soon then" Nehellenia said, her eyes intense "You have just given me the link I need to get to Elysian, well done Zirconia. Good day to you Beryl, I'll see you again at your funeral!" and with that Nehellenia disappeared. Beryl felt cold as she started to shake. This was set up? Nehellenia had wanted to distract Beryl, to steal information from her?

"ALTHEA!" Beryl screamed out. Althea appeared, a new dark aura engulfing her as she bowed.

"Your majesty, I have locked onto where Nehellenia's dimension is, what do you wish me to do?" Beryl had not been expecting that. Although promising, she had more urgent matters.

"I will give you the coordinates to Marcasite, go to Elysian immediately and get Helios, bring him here and if you see Prince Endymion or Sailor Moon, bring them to me. Take Arran and Violet with you, failure is not an option, Nehellenia must not get what she is after!" Beryl commanded. A wicked gleam from Althea appeared as she disappeared to go and do her Queen's bidding.

"BERYL!" Beryl shook in fear as she heard the booming voice of Meteria calling her.

Mamoru found himself as Prince Endymion again, standing before Marcasite. Marcasite's eyes were golden this time. If Mamoru could see himself, he would see his own eyes were golden as he felt a power beyond anything he had ever felt before. Standing beside Marcasite was a young man with white hair and blue eyes dressed all in white.

"I am Helios, High Priest to Elysian and protector to the Golden Crystal. My prince, I am so honoured to see you again" Helios said in a calm voice. Now as Prince Endymion, he felt a wave of emotion for Helios. As he approached, his hands started to glow.

"That is the Golden Crystal forming, place your hands on your chest now" Marcasite ordered. Prince Endymion did so, without question. Suddenly, he felt very cold and then very hot. Bending over slightly, the glow grew brighter and brighter, blinding him for a few seconds before gradually receding, leaving him feeling warm. Standing back up, Endymion felt different, stronger, calmer. His senses were sharper and more entuned. He could feel everything around him. His hair, being picked up by an invisible wind made Endymion look even more of a Prince, more powerful and in control.

"They are coming here my Prince, you must protect the Golden Crystal at all costs. Helios must leave here immediately. I will open a door for you this evening, that is how long I can hold them off for" Marcasite said "I will await you, be strong my Prince, now is the time to ascend to your birthright" Endymion was about to say something but instantly felt a pull.

"Wait, where do I find this door?" Endymion called out.

"Don't concern yourself with that" Marcasite's farway voice reached out. Endymion blacked out after that.

Setsuna could feel this strange sensation washing over her. She felt disorientated.

"What is this?" Setsuna wondered aloud before suddenly finding herself standing in an open area, surround by mists.

"I am Marcasite, Guardian to the High Priest of Elysian and protector of the Doors to Elysian. It is truly an honour to meet you Sailor Pluto" Marcasite said, bowing as Setsuna got into a fighting stance.

"You are in a dream world and can not cause any harm here. I mean you no harm. We need your help" Marcasite said. Setsuna relaxed but only a little.

"With what?" Setsuna asked.

"Beryl and Nehellenia have found the locations to Elysian, my Prince has the Golden Crystal but the High Priest of Earth is still in danger. I need you to help protect him. You can reach here quicker than my Prince, I will entrust Helios to your care. I will send you the coordinates to my location, help Endymion and his Generals stand off against the onslaught" Marcasite said. Setsuna looked at Marcasite, her eyes wide and incredulous.

"Why should we? He wants nothing to do with us or my Hime, instead he will break her heart once she wakes to her true self" Setsuna felt aggravated as the words left her mouth. Marcasite shook his head, his eyes never leaving Setsuna's face.

"He is misguided in his views at the moment but he will come to his senses. If they gain Helios they will get the Golden Crystal and kill Endymion. Earth will fall and then how long do you think our galaxy will last for? I know your Princess would do anything she could to protect those who are innocent, she is a Senshi is she not?" Setsuna got back into a defensive stance.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Setsuna felt her blood boiling, she wasn't acting sensible and she knew it, but when it came to her Hime, sense sometimes would go out the window if she sensed any danger.

"I am a guardian with similar powers to you, I watch everything….it wasn't hard to surmise once you fully remember the Silver Millennium, I mean, there was no Sailor Moon" Marcasite spoke calmly, relaxed. Setsuna still kept her eyes hard but she nodded. She knew her Princess would be upset if she missed an opportunity to help protect Earth, no matter how Endymion felt.

"When?" Setsuna asked, with better control.

"Tonight, gather the Senshi and I will send a sign to you" Marcasite answered as the dream started to mist over. Setsuna looked around her, huh, how interesting.

Once out of the dream, Setsuna wasted no time in calling an emergency Senshi meeting. The battle was finally starting now.

The meeting began in the late afternoon, all arrived on time, even Usagi who had been dragged by Rei, constantly repeating in Usagi's ears.

"There is no way you're going to be late for this one". Once sat down at Setsuna's apartment, she told them everything they needed to know at that point, aside from Usagi's true identity. After twenty minutes of simply explaining what she knew, there was a deathly silence.

"I am not sure how far your memories have come but….do you remember your relationships of the past?" Setsuna had to get this out of the way.

"No….at least, I don't think so" Ami said. They all shook their heads, apart from Minako who wrapped her arms around herself.

"I remember snipets, I had something with Kunzite didn't I?" she asked. Setsuna nodded, not surprised in the least. There was a reason Minako was the head of the Sailor Senshi.

"You all had relationships" Haruka added, ignoring Setsuna's glare.

"What?! None of us agreed with it did we? But we didn't say anything, we didn't have a say in the matter because it was meant to be a secret, Michiru and I was always watching over Princess Serenity and of course, you all were with her" Haruka shrugged her shoulders as she didn't pay attention to the shocked expressions on the Inner Senshi's face.

"Haruka, that might have been too much too soon…a bit of a bomb" Michiru chastised.

"A nuclear bomb more like!" Rei snapped "So who was meant to be my lover then?" Rei folded her shoulders, her violet eyes blazing.

"Jadeite, the one with short blonde hair" Haruka provided, Setsuna slapped her forehead in frustration. Rei's eyes glazed over before she got up. Glaring at Haruka, she stormed out, not wanting anyone to follow her.

"Really, did you really have to do that?" Michiru asked in frustration.  
"They have to all face up to it Michiru, we're at war with not one evil Queen but two! We have to protect Princess Serenity no matter what and maybe keeping away from distractions will benefit them. Endymion doesn't seem to have a damn problem with it" Haruka almost yelled.

"Indeed, he doesn't" Setsuna said darkly, again her voice laced with a silent fury. This was all his fault with his sense of justice. He was going to break her Princess's heart.

"OK, putting that aside, we're going tonight?" Ami said, trying to shake off the tension in the room.

"Yes, we must protect the High Priest at all costs….I also want to help Elysian's guardian, we can't simply leave him there" Setsuna stated. Haruka was about to say something but stopped. Makoto at this point had remained quiet. Her green eyes dialated, filled with a deep sadness.

"Nephrite….he killed me" Makoto revealed. Minako looked at Makoto, despair in her own eyes.

"I know it wasn't him but….he killed me when I couldn't kill him…I had the chance" Makoto was lost in her memories. They crept on her, taking her mind captive.

 _The skies were dark, darker than she had ever seen them. The ground was soaked in all kinds of fluids, not just blood but also spit and sweat. The fighting had been going on for hours now, swords clashing, shields being smashed, armour being ripped out and screams….the screaming of not just warriors, but women, children, young boys and the elderly. Her gloves and skirt were ripped, her boots felt tight and the sweat was also making walking difficult as her feet were slippery. She was sweating profusely but she never let up her attacks. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt she shot out at the soldiers of the Negaverse. Killing not just humans but civilians and soldiers from all planets joined in the Silver Alliance, even some from Kinmoku._

 _Her eyes stung from her recent crying. Sailor Mercury laid dead meters away from her. Her Sailor Fuku torn apart from a horrendous blast by Zoisite, killing her as he took his own dying breath from a strategic blow only Sailor Mercury could master. She froze his insides, particularly his heart and before her attack fully took effect, he had blasted her away with all his strength. Only once did his eyes flash in recognition before he died. Jupiter had cried out in real pain seeing the lifeless form of someone so dear to her. Far to the left side of her, Mars burned her way through, the guardian of War living up to her name. Venus was seeking out Princess Serenity whilst Queen Serenity fought off Queen Meteria. That's when she saw him, his eyes cold, un-feeling._

 _"Nephrite….why?" she didn't know what else she could ask him. He didn't hide his disgust as he raised his fists at her._

 _"You filthy alien, you will never take over our planet; we will be the most powerful! And you will die with your witch of a Princess!" Nephrite snarled. Jupiter let out a heartbroken sob._

 _"But I loved you!" she shouted with feeling. She held tightly to her thunderbolt, powering it up enough to strike a deathly blow. Nephrite threw his head back, laughing at her._

 _"And what do you want me to say? How could I ever love you, you're an alien, not a woman!" he shouted. Jupiter froze, her whole world crashing around her. That's when he did it, he sped up towards her and plunged a sword right through her stomach. Still in shock, she wasn't able to move away when he sent an electrifying jolt all over her body, dark energy seeping into her veins and spilling out from her eyes. He then pushed her to the ground._

 _"Die" he whispered. She couldn't do it….all this fighting…against the man she had loved so much. Her heart was shattered, broken._

 _"Please…." Her words went unheard as she took her last breath. She had died by the time Sailor Mars killed Nephrite, burning him alive where he stood._

"MAKOTO! YOU'RE NOT THERE ANYMORE, YOU'RE WITH US, WAKE UP PLEASE!" Makoto, still feeling a little dizzy looked down at a worried Usagi and Luna. There was something about Usagi's eyes, the blueness of it with a silvery tinge…. why did that provoke such warm protective feelings. Smiling lightly, Makoto rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, spaced out there didn't I" Makoto chucked nervously. Setsuna's gaze made Makoto realise she wasn't fooling anyone.

Rei had come back in, still upset. Setsuna knew Mars was remembering too, they all were. This had to happen, it just had too. Then Usagi walked out alone and Setsuna couldn't help but follow, telling Minako to stay where she was. Usagi sat down on the steps to the entrance, lost in her own world. Setsuna gave a sigh before she sat down next to Usagi.

"I feel so bad for them…those memories….so horrible" Usagi admitted.

"They are painful memories, what happened in the past is the reason Endymion and his Generals want to keep away" Setsuna said.

"But, that was the past and wasn't their fault, they haven't been taken by the evil this time" Usagi argued. Setsuna nodded.

"I agree but the past has a hold on them. It had a hold on all of us" Setsuna said. Usagi shook her head.

"I can't remember fighting in that battle….was I even there?" Usagi asked, clasping and unclasping her hands.

"Your memories will come back, give it time. You're a Sailor Senshi, we do not doubt you so do not doubt yourself" Setsuna answered.

"But I should remember something right? All I keep having is this dream about a young Prince, looking up towards the Moon….I guess the Prince in my dreams is Prince Endymion now" Usagi surmised, surprising Setsuna. Setsuna then felt this overwhelming sense of guilt. Usagi was growing up, having her childhood ripped away from her, her innocence being shredded. She truly hated the two warring Queen's and her anger towards Prince Endymion was at boiling point. He should be here trying to help her.

"Maybe your memories will come back when they are truly needed. Don't worry about it. Now come back in Usagi, we have to prepare" Setsuna stood to get up but Usagi remained seated.

"How could he be so heartless, I bet when the Moon Princess comes back she'll be really hurt….she might even feel he betrayed her" Usagi said suddenly, emotion permeating her voice.

"What do you mean Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"The Moon Princess would never give up on her love for him and yet he has! I just can't believe them, they think they are doing the right thing but for whom? They say its for Earth but its their own sense of guilt. What's going to happen after all of this, do we pretend like we don't know each other, carry on with our lives? Marry different people?" Usagi rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry Setsuna, I am just worried for the Senshi and their Princess….thats all" Usagi got up, stretched out her arms and then smiled at Setsuna.

"Let's go back in, we got a world to save" Usagi said, winking at Setsuna before going back in. Setsuna watched Usagi from behind, the feeling of dread spreading throughout her body.

* * *

 ** _Hi All,_**

 ** _Can't believe how long it has been since I have last updated any of my stories. Really sorry about that, still waiting for life to settle a little so I can really get back into my stories._**

 ** _Thank you all for reading this story and supporting it, loved the reviews :-)_**

 ** _Now the Senshi know the truth about their relationships, sets up for what happens to their relationships later in the story. Mamoru will change but yeah, will be much later._**

 ** _Hope this chapter is OK and thank you for your patience._**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

They had all transformed, waiting at Juuban park near where the swings were, surrounded by apartment blocks. Marcasite had contacted Setsuna, telling her he would open a portal for them and then precisely ten minutes later, Prince Endymion with his Generals would come in. The two Queens were pushing their way in now, psychically and physically. Marcasite was struggling, Setsuna as Sailor Pluto could feel it. She had this urgent need to help him so the moment the portal, a big black tear drop hole appeared, Pluto led the way in. They all knew they may not come back from this battle, but the mission was simple, get Helios out.

At first, they could see nothing through the blackness. Mars reached out with her arm, swinging it about hoping to see something, anything. Suddenly, it got bright and they found themselves by a slightly ajar large white door with gold gilding on it.

"Damn it they're in!" Pluto screeched as she raced forward, the Senshi following closely behind her. Ahead of them, Marcasite brandished his rod and slammed it at his attackers. Shooting energy blast after energy blast, Marcasite finally noticed the Senshi, Helios was being cornered. Feeling incredible pity and sadness, Sailor Moon raced forward towards Helios. He was nothing more than a boy with his short white hair and clear blue eyes, dressed all in white. Sailor Moon could sense it, his soul. It was soft and gentle, not built for fighting.

Althea spotted Sailor Moon, Marcasite had noticed where her eyes were pinned on and he immediately sent an energy blast hitting her stomach and blasting her towards the Senshi.

"What the hell!" Venus spun around to see Tuxedo Mask looking incredulous at them.

"Not now cape boy, we have a mission" Uranus shouted "WORLD SHAKING!" Her attack was aimed at Arron, hitting him in the back. Generals from both sides were there and Pluto found herself wondering how Marcasite had handled them on his own like that.

"Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon blinded Gwendolyn before kicking out at her and grabbing Helios by the arm. Helios looked at Sailor Moon, recognition flashing in his eyes, but he kept silent on the matter. Sailor Moon saw that look however and wondered whether she should question it. But now wasn't the time to do that, now was the time for action. Spinning on her heel, Sailor Moon just about blocked an attack from Ariana. Ariana was using a staff this time, slamming it on Sailor Moon's arm.

"Ow!" Sailor Moon yelled in pain before she had to use her damaged arm again to block another attack. Ariana lifted her staff again but cried out in pain when a flash of light hit her. As the light died down, squinting her eyes, she was angry when she no longer saw Sailor Moon or Helios.

Mercury felt her legs give way after a shock blast from Zirconia. Zirconia wasn't even concerned about the Senshi, her eyes were on Tuxedo Kamen.

"I knew it….the little Prince thinks no-one would recognise him, but I would always, he could never hide from me" Zirconia said darkly as she lept into the air, ignoring Nehellenia's mental prostrations. Nephrite stepped in front of his Prince and, lifting his arm forward, shot out an energy blast towards Zirconia. But she was quick. Laughing like a maniac, she pushed Nephrite out of the way and then released an intense shockwave, hitting all of Earth's Generals as well as Mars and Venus.

"Sailor Moon, come with me, now!" Pluto screamed out. Sailor Moon nodded and pushed Helios forward.

"I am going to teleport you to the Moon, stay there until we arrive, do you understand?" Pluto asked anxiously. Sailor Moon nodded, a determined look in her eyes. Raising her Garnet Rod upwards, she opened up a door just in front of them.

"Go through, don't look back, I will come and get you" Pluto ordered. Again, Sailor Moon nodded. Helios pushed open the door, ignoring the questioning look from Tuxedo Kamen who had successfully blasted Zirconia off of him.

Once they went through, the door disappeared. Pluto sighed in absolute relief, content for now that Sailor Moon and Helios was gone, Marcasite nodded in thanks as he shot out at Gwendolyn. Violet was engaged in battle with Mars, Venus and Mercury, kicking out at them and cursing when she noticed Sailor Moon was gone. Arron fought off the Generals whilst Althea focussed her attention on Marcasite, a crafty look in her eyes, she shot out a spear like blast that went through his shoulders. Pluto's eyes widened when Althea teleported to where Marcasite was and then she disappeared with him.

"Damn it" Ariana screeched, knowing exactly what happened. The battle continued as the doors to Elysian was beginning to shut.

"We must get out of here before we are left in eternal darkness" Kunzite shouted, grabbing Tuxedo Kamen by his shoulders and pushing him out. Pluto agreed and signaled for the Senshi to retreat. Arron wasn't having it and went to attack Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter felt a sharp object pierce her side. Screaming out in pain, she collapsed to one knee. Eyes furiously green, she was about to hurl a lightening bolt right through Arron but didn't need to, Nephrite had blasted Arron to pieces, anger and fury laced on his face. Jupiter and Nephrite locked eyes with each other. Silent promises passing between them, love, loss, shame, guilt and anger.

"Come now, we have to go" Jadeite whispered softly, giving Jupiter a sad look as they left. Jupiter felt herselfbeing hoisted up by Mars and soon, the Senshi also left before the door closed.

 **XXX**

"Its…all ruins" Sailor Moon gently said as she finally understood, she was on the moon. All around her, from the blackest skies filled with millions of stars above, to the white sands, dusty roads and broken marbled and cobbled walkways beneath, she had no doubts she was in the middle of the Moon Kingdom. She could feel a slight jolt run through her, her blood pumping wildly through her veins. She felt wired, every hair on her body standing on edge. Helios looked more calm, serene even.

"I have always wanted to come here" he said, walking ahead of Sailor Moon, looking at the what was the shadow of a beautiful, great Kingdom that had ruled the entire Galaxy.

"Weren't you allowed?" Sailor Moon asked before inwardly groaning. Helios smiled understanding.

"No…relations between the Moon and Earth was forbidden, even though the rulers wished it weren't so" Helios voice echoed, as if the ruins of the palace agreed with him. Sailor Moon felt a shiver run down her back as she walked ahead of Helios, his clear blue eyes looking at her curiously.

Usagi sometimes wondered about fantasy books she had read, about characters feeling parts of the earth or buildings spoke to them. In her mind, although it was dreamy, it was also unrealistic, stones don't speak. But now, she could hear them so clearly. It was as if they were screaming at her, shouting accusations, calling for her to remember.

"Sailor Moon….are you alright?" Helios's question went unanswered as Sailor Moon's eyes misted over. Every fibre in her body was jolted, electrified. As she took tentative steps forward, her mind was elsewhere but at the sometime, right where it needed to be.

She was standing alone, on a curved white balcony, hands clasped, blue eyes glittering, looking up towards the earth. She could feel herself in a tight bodice dress, dressed all in white. Her hair was silver, trailing down to the ground and her skin was pale, in a pearlescent way. Sailor Moon knew this person was herself, she could feel it.

"I always looked towards the Earth too my daughter" Sailor Moon spun around to her right and there, standing tall, regal and magical, was a Queen, with a golden moon crescent on her forehead, dressed in a white tight fitted gown with a bow on the chest area. She held a small rod, pink in colour with a gold crescent at the top, it looked to have a special spot for something to sit in the middle. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, staring up at this woman, her warm silvery blue eyes watching Sailor Moon. There was such a calm, serene expression on her face.

"My daughter, Serenity….how I have longed to see you again" Queen Serenity helped Sailor Moon up. Helios stayed back, in awe and bowed.

"To think it took the Moon's demise to finally let you come up here" Queen Serenity giggled softly, Helios looked shocked and was about to say something when she held her hand up to him "I am joking". Queen Serenity then looked at Sailor Moon, appraising her. She knew her daughter still believed herself to be simply Sailor Moon.

"I never wanted this life for you my daughter, but it has made you stronger. A princess was never meant for a warrior's life, I had to leave it behind to become Queen…. but I digress, you have been through so much" Queen Serenity said.

"But…. who am I? I thought I was…." Sailor Moon's mind was all muddled but the more she tried to pick them apart, the more memories came back to her, reminding her who she really was.

"I think you know who you are deep down. You're are the reincarnation of my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Queen Serenity declared.

"But….I am a Sailor Senshi" Sailor Moon dumbly said, blinking rapidly.

"You weren't supposed to be a Sailor Senshi but the seal I placed on you was meant to even fool Luna and Artemis. Only you could ever become Sailor Moon" Queen Serenity was patient, this was a lot to take in.

"I….Prince Endymion….." Sailor Moon felt her heart ache incredibly.

"I think I have some explaining to do your majesty" Sailor Pluto appeared, looking a little shy as she approached the woman she so greatly respected and admired.

"Pluto, I am so happy to see you again. Yes, there is much explaining to be done before my daughter goes back" Queen Serenity looked at her daughter sadly and then led the way to a bench that was still intact, near what used to be a fountain. Before they reached the bench, Sailor Moon passed out.

"Hime!" Pluto called out. Queen Serenity raised her hand to stop Pluto.

"Leave it be, there is so much she has to sort through with her memories…. we need to speak" Queen Serenity bent down and held her daughter in her arms, cradling her. Pluto nodded, also bending down.

"Prince Endymion believes that to protect earth, he has to forsake his love for my daughter. He will cause her more pain and I truly fear for her" Queen Serenity admitted "I was just so afraid of what could happen to her in the past. I knew she was in love, but with who? If I had just gotten over my fear then may, just maybe the disaster of the past wouldn't have happened" Queen Serenity's eyes were on her daughters' face.

"Its not your fault your majesty, even if they were allowed to marry, Meteria would still have risen and she would have used anyone with a dark heart" Pluto said.

"Nehellenia, her words…all those years ago. I just couldn't stop thinking about them. I questioned everyone in my mind thinking who could or would harm my daughter. I became distrustful and placed protective barriers, encouraging the Senshi to train harder…. I have so many regrets Pluto" Pluto knew there were unspoken things that ran through her Queen's mind.

"I did what I thought was right, there was evil on earth Pluto, they had evil creatures, a whole underworld of darkness that went uncontrolled and I couldn't do anything, earth is not within my jurisdiction and Aethlios would have taken insult to my meddling, so I kept away….I kept them away from the Silver Alliance to protect us all….You must see Pluto" Queen Serenity had an almost desperate tone to her voice. Pluto nodded.

"Any mother would have moved heaven and earth to protect their child. We didn't think much of Nehellenia's curse and maybe it wasn't her curse that caused their deaths, Chaos would always rise, seeking light…what matters is what we can do now" Pluto answered.

 _She was laying down on the freshly cut grass of the outstretched fields away from Earth's palace. The wind was calm today and warm. The skies hazy with the sun peeping out in between the haze every so often. Beautiful redwood trees and pine trees covered the stout mountains behind, with a few small trees closer to where she laid next to the one person she had grown to love. Shrubs filled with flowers around them had butterflies fluttering away whilst a patch filled with lavender giving off the smell only lavender could, filled with bees trying to pollinate. Surrounded by such beauty, Serenity felt at peace._

 _"We don't have this on the Moon" she said for what must have been the hundredth time in the past three months. Her silky white gown clung to her growing frame, a womanly body starting to blossom. Next to her was Prince Endymion, dressed in a loose shirt and pants today. Watching them was Sailor Venus and Kunzite, both in their own worlds discussing serious matters, matters that Serenity's mother had only recently start to talk to her about. Rolling onto her side, her blue eyes were filled with worry. Endymion has his eyes closed, laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head._

 _"Mother has been telling me about the war" her words, spoken in a quiet voice was loud in Endymion's ears. He sighed and then opened his own eyes, two blue oceans staring back at Serenity as he too rolled onto his side. He started to trace his fingers lightly on her bare arm, sending tingles all the way down to her stomach._

 _"Its not something you need to worry about" he said nonchalantly, but Serenity was no idiot, people may have thought she didn't notice anything, but she knew her role in things. The Silver Alliance wanted her to remain carefree, smiling and laughing whilst her Senshi trained and were informed of the seriousness of matters. Venus had come back the other day after a meeting with the Moon's council, all humour and joy gone from her face and instead, she looked pale and cold, almost lifeless. Serenity knew things were getting worse._

 _"I have to worry, the disquiet is aimed at my home, at my mother and myself" Serenity said a little firmer. Prince Endymion's eyes sharpened a fraction as he continued to trace his fingers on her arm._

 _"We will quell it my love, I don't want you to worry" Endymion was surprised when Serenity sighed heavily._

 _"You sound like all of the leaders of the Silver Alliance who seem to just brush it off with me, telling me to go out and have fun, to find my Senshi and laugh with them like nothing is happening" Serenity said. Endymion nodded, now making circles on her arms._

 _"Serenity, you may not notice it but I will tell you the honest truth. People are scared, we've not come across anything like it, even with the war that happened many years ago before I was born. With all the worry and stress, your smiles and laughter bring a warmth and makes people feel safe…I think that is the reason why people don't want to burden you with worries, its selfish in a way but you're like a balm at the moment" Serenity didn't know what to say to that._

 _"War is coming my love and it will be devastating, we all know it but for now, whilst there is some peace, let us not think too much on it. The day is beautiful, and I am at peace, I am with the woman I love and…." Serenity cut him off._

 _"That Beryl doesn't like me Endymion, and she is leading the army against not just your family but that of mine, Earth have made it clear they want nothing to do with us" Serenity stated._

 _"Not all of Earth's subjects, they're brainwashed, you haven't seen it like I have" Endymion snapped a little, rolling back onto his back._

 _"I have to know Endymion, I will do all I can to help my mother, the stress is starting to show" Serenity said._

 _"Even if it means going to war against earth, against me?" he asked, his voice a little cold._

 _"No….I couldn't fight you" Serenity said breathlessly._

 _"Serenity, what do you think will happen? People of earth are brainwashed, calling for war against the Moon, against your mother, where do you think it will lead to? I don't want war, I love you more than anything…please, lets drop the subject, I wanted to spend the day with you. I haven't seen you in a week" Serenity blushed when Endymion pulled her into a hug as he spoke. She would drop it but the fear rising in her chest was there, what would become of them?_

"I think she is coming around" Sailor Moon heard Pluto's voice, albeit just about. She felt herself in someone's embrace…. Queen Serenity. Spluttering and blushing, Sailor Moon got up quickly and bowed. Queen Serenity giggled a little as she got up with Pluto.

"Memories have a way of taking you away from reality…. I see you are remembering" Queen Serenity said before Sailor Moon started to cry.

"Why is he doing this? He loved me and now he wants nothing to do with me" Sailor Moon almost yelled. Subconsciously, Princess Serenity had heard the words of Tuxedo Mask, knowing he was Prince Endymion.

"I am so sorry Princess, but his mind is set, I can feel it" Pluto admitted, cursing Endymion in her mind. Sailor Moon didn't know what to do, she felt restless, distracted and fearful.

"We need to focus Princess, we need to defeat Queen Beryl once and for all, if we don't all will be lost" Pluto said. Sailor Moon nodded, looking at her mother.

"What do I need to know?" Sailor Moon asked.

* * *

 _Hi Everyone,_

 _Just managed to get this chapter up today, although it has nearly been a month since I last updated..._

 _Hopefully now things are settling down I might be able to update more often, this story is becoming longer than I expected but hopefully in a good way._

 _Thank you guys so much for the support of this story, your reviews has kept me going! and thank you for the advice Jakeros :-)_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Sailor Moon looked up towards the Moon, part with longing and part with an acute sadness. She had to digest all Sailor Pluto and her mother had told her. Folding her arms over her chest, she sighed deeply. Sailor Pluto had told her everything and that meant even future details that was meant to happen. Queen Serenity had deemed it necessary for her daughter to take in this information, to understand the situation they were in.

She was meant to be Queen of the Earth and Moon in the future, married to Endymion and both were to have a child, a daughter who had vanished, as did her whole bright future. Now everything was uncertain, and all because of Endymion. It took a while for Pluto to figure out what was happening and recently, she had seen glimpses of a new possible future, where Sailor Moon was alone, another future she was with someone else and the future she had wanted, one with Endymion.

'They're all possibilities Serenity, the future is not set in stone' Sailor Moon churned those words into her mind, engraving it into her heart. She couldn't hide the hurt. She was surprised to know that the Generals weren't in the original future because they had been taken by Beryl in what was supposed to be their present. Mulling all this over, Sailor Moon ignored Helios who was looking between her and Queen Serenity.

All Sailor Moon could think about was the fact that Endymion was fighting his feelings for her, he was going against his desires to be with her. Pluto had even admitted that Endymion would go as far as to marry someone else to protect earth. That had shattered her heart. Sailor Moon as Princess Serenity knew she would never be able to settle with anyone else. So how could Endymion? Why was it so simple for him?

"We must head back Serenity" Pluto stated, standing next to Queen Serenity.

"Helios, you will stay here with the hologram of Queen Serenity, she can protect you with her essence here until it is safe for you to return" Pluto was happy that Helios had agreed easily. Sailor Moon nodded, thanking Queen Serenity for the advice and answering her questions. She promised to return.

Pluto teleported them back to earth, right outside Sailor Moon's home. They both de-transformed when the area was clear.

"It's hard looking at my home now…." Usagi said quietly, looking at her house.

"It's still your home, earth is your home no matter what Tuxedo Mask says, you were born here" Setsuna tried to encourage Usagi.

"He'll come around, I am sure, he just needs to figure things out" Setsuna further pushed. Usagi's shoulders drooped low.

"I just…. oh Setsuna how can I face him now knowing what I know? He's destroyed a future he knows nothing about, can't I tell him?" Usagi pleaded.

"No, he has to make the decision himself. You can't influence him otherwise the future you saw may be warped. You want him to be with you out of love, not because of the future" Setsuna said earnestly. Usagi nodded.

"Sorry, it's just…I feel so angry that he can just shove me aside like that. I loved him didn't I? I mean, as Sailor Moon I don't know him and yet, I feel like I've always loved him…strange huh" Usagi mused, smiling lightly. Setsuna placed her arms over Usagi's shoulders.

"We'll figure it out Usagi-chan, just have faith in us" Setsuna said in a warm tone, wishing with all her might that she could help her Princess.

XXX

Mamoru paced up and down, a vein threatening to pop out of the side of his head. Enclosed in his apartment he shared with Katashi, Jun'ichi, Arata and Fumio were also there. After the battle, the Sailor Senshi had not stopped to speak with them but instead, left without a word. He was angry. How could they just leave with the High Priest of Earth! His High Priest! Marcasite had been taken by the Negaverse, probably to pry information out of him and now who knows what had happened to Elysian with both guardians gone. He still felt strength flow through his veins so deep down, he knew Elysian was surviving because of him. But Elysian needs its Priest, it needed Helios.

"Is there no way to track them?" Mamoru asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"No, we've never been able to track them" Fumio answered.

"So we just wait for another attack then? Surely I can find them?" Mamoru pushed further.

"If Princess Serenity was there then yes, in the past as Prince Endymion, you had said you could feel her, like you were both bonded in some way" Arata said.

"Like how I can feel Sailor Moon maybe?" Mamoru pondered, ignoring the annoyed looks from his guardians.

"And when were you going to tell us that?!" Jun'ichi fumed. Mamoru shrugged.

"At the time I just ignored it, I could feel whenever she transformed and she left little energy signatures, if I bothered I could trace her" Mamoru admitted, shrinking back a little when Katashi looked at Mamoru coldly, filled with questions.

"And its only now you decide to divulge such information?" Katashi raised an eyebrow. Mamoru felt his back stiffen at that.

"I didn't feel it was necessary information as it wouldn't have aided us, now it might do" Mamoru ignored the now visible vein popping on the side of Katashi's head.

"So, can you feel anything at the moment?" Fumio being more diplomatic with his questioning.

"I felt something earlier, its like she left the planet at one point, I couldn't feel anything but now, its like a string pulling me and I don't know where it will lead to. I tried once and the feeling disappeared after a while, probably as I got too close to her civilian identity maybe?" Mamoru looked at Fumio who nodded in agreement. He then placed a finger in his chin, closing his eyes.

"It stands to reason the Queen of the Moon has placed a seal or protection over them all, for good reason. I think we may have the same thing over us considering we don't change that much once we've transformed, we do also let off a lot of energy when we de-transform" Fumio enlightened them. Jun'ichi inwardly groaned as he felt Fumio might be right.

"But wouldn't the Golden Crystal have blocked us, even when Endymion didn't have it?" Arata asked.

"It's a possibility and one not to be dismissed but I am more willing to believe that Queen Serenity placed a seal on us" Fumio said, leaning against his chair.

Suddenly, they heard shouting across the road. Walking up to the window, Arata indicated to switch the news on. Sato Aina was now on the screen, with her bright green eyes and long blonde hair held up this time in a tight went silent as Aina restarted her report.

"The two Queens, Queen Beryl and Queen Nehellenia have called for a final showdown with the Sailor Senshi and the mysterious Tuxedo Mask and his supposed guardians. The designated time is within three days' time where they will receive a signal as to where they should go. This could all end for us in three days. Earth are depending upon the mighty Sailors and Tuxedo Mask with his guardians. The leaders of Japan have called upon Japan's heroes to stand up for them and win this battle not just for them, but for the whole world. Our prayers are with you guys, we need you, please, win this war!" Aina shouted desperately, tears forming on the sides of her eyes.

In the district of Juuban, Minako and Usagi had sat watching the news at Setsuna's apartment with the rest of the Inner's.

"I am sure Haruka would have seen this where they are right now" Setsuna suggested.

"Three days time it all goes down, looks like this war has carried on too long, its been over a year now" Rei said, folding her arms around her body.

"We haven't even trained enough to engage in such a fight, have we?" Makoto asked, her green eyes on Minako.

"Its all up here Makoto-chan, we have all the information and now we know we have our Princess, we should be fine" Minako said, looking calmly at Usagi was who was trapped in her own world. Only a few hours ago Usagi had revealed to them who she was, both Setsuna and herself, agreeing the Senshi had to know. Usagi was unsure how to call upon the Silver Crystal but Luna had been adamant that it will happen at the right moment.

"We can't risk Usagi in this war, I think she should stay back" Rei added, trying to dislodge the real fear she had for Usagi.

"No, I will fight, I have to…I am the only one who can seal both those witches away" Usagi stated.

"But you won't necessarily have Endymion's help, you heard him remember?" Minako wanted to make sure Usagi was certain on her actions. Usagi nodded.

"He has made his choice, now I must make mine…it just hurts so much and I don't know how to make it stop" Usagi couldn't help it, the very soul of Princess Serenity was in turmoil, constantly flooding Usagi of happy romantic memories, only for them to shatter into a million tiny pieces, pieces she didn't think she could pick up. Setsuna clenched her fists and closed her eyes, she didn't think she could hate Earth's prince, but she was starting to. As King of the future, he was a truly devoted man who loved his wife, he would move heaven and earth for her but this man she saw now, Prince Endymion, he was becoming a real bastard without meaning to. "Come now Usagi, let me drop you home, you should rest, we must make plans tomorrow" Setsuna said softly, getting up and raising her hand towards Usagi, her dear Princess.

Usagi had silently cried most of the way, the crescent moon showing on her forehead when a particular intense memory washed over her. Once inside, Setsuna scanned the area. She felt as if someone where watching, or trying to follow. Instantly transforming into Sailor Pluto, she sped away for about five minutes down the road and then, scaled a building. Reaching to the top, she slammed her rod down, missing Tuxedo Kamen by inches, her eyes blazing at the surprised man.

"How did you find me?" Tuxedo Mask asked, raising an enquisitive eyebrow.

"I sensed your energy, a bit foolish considering all that is happening around us" Pluto snapped.

"I sensed her, Princess Serenity, I could feel her. The link was weak, but I am certain, there was only ever one person who could affect me from such a distance" Tuxedo Mask stated, ignoring Pluto's tone.

"So, you thought to follow the link to her, see her civilian form? You want nothing to do with her and yet you seek her out!" Pluto said coldly, gripping her rod tightly.

"I….we have to work together Pluto, you know this, we must meet each other and discuss how we can tackle the Queen's. With Princess Serenity's reawakening, I was hoping to make her see sense, that we must put our planets futures' first" Tuxedo Mask said slowly, finally noticing how angry Pluto looked. It was a good thing Jadeite wasn't far behind.

"You want to break her heart even more!" Pluto yelled, finally snapping.

"Break her heart even more? How would she know what I mean to tell her?" oh he was quick but still a bastard in Pluto's eyes.

"We told her your words, reminded her of them and she is heartbroken. Believe me when I tell you, she will most likely work with you but we will not allow you anywhere near her again. Meet us tomorrow evening, at Juuban park, 10:00pm" Pluto stated before walking away.

"And another thing, try and follow that link to her civilian form again and I will fight you, regardless if you are Prince of the Earth" and with her scathing parting words, she left. Tuxedo Mask let loose the breath he had been holding as Jadeite appeared next to him.

"I told you it was a bad idea, they would have been watching the news. At least we have a time to meet them" Jadeite tried to be positive, but he could feel it, his Prince was deflated.

The next day passed quickly, Usagi's mind focussing on that meeting between her Senshi and Endymion's guardians. She had very nearly refused to go but Pluto had already made the arrangement, and she did eventually see the sense in it. But a huge part of her didn't want to go. She didn't want to see him or speak to him. He was a different man, but, at the same time, she didn't know him all too well. From what Setsuna had said, he had veered away from the path he was meant to be on and they couldn't get back on it, not the road they had meant to be walking. Usagi didn't want to be unreasonable, she tried to see it from his point of view. But the more she thought about, the more her heart would ache, and then the angrier she would get. She couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way, but that was who she was. Usagi was all emotion, never being restrained or in control, not often anyway. This was the moment she had to try.

Haruka had waited for Usagi after school.

"Michiru has gone on with Minako, Makoto and Ami. I wanted to speak with you alone, Setsuna will catch up with us" Usagi nodded, not sure on what else she could say. They were heading towards Rei's shrine where they would quickly transform and then head to the chosen destination. They walked in silence for a little, Haruka clenching and unclenching her fists. Usagi's hands tightened around her bag handle. Still, she said nothing.

"Koneko-chan….I feel we need to make things clear before we go to that meeting" Haruka started. Usagi nodded her head slowly, keeping her mouth shut.

"You know Prince Endymion's feelings about all of us, our places on his planet…. he doesn't seem concerned about the person he once loved before, I know you must be hurting from that" Haruka spoke softly. She had felt the need to speak with Usagi, to mentally prepare her Princess.

"He will make decisions based on how he can protect Earth and the civilians of Earth. Those decisions may put him against us, I want…I need to know you will be able to stay strong, be defiant like you were in the past. I can sense this defiance in you now Usagi, you still have it" Haruka stole a quick glance at Usagi, catching her own breath, she had always found her Hime beautiful.

"I…know Haruka. I have been thinking about it all day. He doesn't want to be with me and somehow, I have to accept that, its just….when I think about how happy we used to be….I just want to push those memories away but they keep coming, like a massive flood crashing into me and its like I am suffocating. It just hurts so bad Haruka-chan" Usagi felt her shoulder slump, she had cried the previous night before and didn't want to cry again.

"Usagi, it will hurt, it will always hurt but I promise the pain will ebb away with time. For now, shift your focus on the task at hand, we'll deal with the rest later, you'll always have us to be there for you no matter what happens" Haruka said, winking at Usagi who blushed.

"Thank you…I am truly the luckiest girl in the world" Usagi smiled up towards Haruka, just as Setsuna appeared around the corner with Hotaru.

"Don't let him hurt you anymore, you have the key to your heart and can give it to whoever you want, he doesn't have to always hold that key Odango, remember that" Haruka added. Usagi nodded, placing her hand over her left side, over her chest.

Rei was steadily pacing the room with the rest of the Inner Senshi and Michiru. She was still seething deep inside, thinking about Jadeite. Her memories of what had happened had come back fast and furious. If she didn't keep moving then she would surely burn up, spitting fire literally.

"You must remain calm Rei, we're all feeling it" Makoto said sternly. Rei sent Makoto a glare before her eyes turned softer, remembering that Makoto was hurting just as much as she was.

"I just can't help it, they just think they can treat us however they want to! After all that's been done. Well, it's a good thing they don't know we have the princess, we can surprise the hell out of them" Rei said before seeing a look from Setsuna.

"I am afraid they do know, Tuxedo Mask confirmed he could feel her esscence, just like in the past, but he doesn't know its Sailor Moon" Setsuna said, quickly adding that of course, they could still surprise the Generals. Rei felt a vein popping on the side of her head. All she wanted to do was launch a massive fireball at Jadeite, preferably up his ass!

"We'll deal with them in time Rei, we have more important matters to attend. I suggest we all transform now and prepare for the meeting" Minako spoke, the voice of a leader clearly heard. They all agreed, pulling out their transformation pens, Luna and Artemis looking proudly at their growing girls.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Thank you so much for supporting this story and again I must apologize for the long wait, I keep meaning to update but never get the time. Thank you for the reviews :-)**

 **There was a part two but I have decided to make this story a bit longer - there will be a slight time jump later but hopefully you'll see why. Mamoru will eventually get his act together but it is still a long ride towards it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as I work on the next :-)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

It was dark, the moon was shining brightly as the girls arrived at their destination, the Generals and Tuxedo Mask already waiting for them. His blue eyes glazed over with a hidden emotion; his thoughts only revealed when he snapped.

"Where is the Princess?! I can sense her here" Tuxedo Mask nearly shouted. Sailor Moon flinched but remained calm. She had promised to remain strong.

"You can't ask anything of us Tux boy!" Uranus shouted, clenching her fists as Neptune placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. Saturn merely glared at him.

"Our Princess is here" Venus stated, narrowing her eyes on Kunzite. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that if things had been different, if they weren't who they were then maybe, just maybe they had a chance. But Venus looked at him coldly, hurt and anger playing with each other in her eyes.

"I am Princess Serenity…. Endymion" Sailor Moon stepped forward, with her head held high. Tuxedo Mask took a sharp in-take of breath, his eyes boring into her.

"All this time? Are you all sure she isn't lying to you?" Tuxedo Mask asked in a slight harsh tone. Sailor Moon flinched, disappointed and saddened the man she had loved would doubt her like that.

"She is our Hime" Pluto stated, grinding her teeth as she tried not to snap. Tuxedo Mask looked her up and down before relaxing his stance, only a little.

"Then you know my feelings Serenity, about us" he said, softer this time. Pluto stepped forward, pushing her rod towards Tuxedo Mask to which his generals were instantly on guard.

"I told you if you hurt her anymore…." Pluto threatened. He was not threatened in the least, his own eyes sharp.

"Serenity must accept this; our love must end here for earth to be safe. We have a duty to those who cannot protect themselves. Serenity, please, look at me" Sailor Moon tried to ignore the silent pleading in his voice. There were too many eyes on them. Wasn't this a conversation to have in private?

"Look, I suggest that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have this discussion elsewhere, but not right now. Right now, we have to prepare for a battle that could decide the fate of the universe in two days time" Venus redirected the meeting, a kind look passed between her and Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask looked as if he were going to argue until Kunzite stepped forward.

"Agreed, we have more pressing matters at hand" Venus didn't acknowledge him as he spoke. Tuxedo Mask felt his eyes twitch in annoyance but conceded. They did have more important matters to discuss, but he needed to speak with Serenity, to make her see his point of view on matters and to get her to open up about them. Maybe once their feelings were out in the open, then they could move on from what was ultimately his decision.

"Well, why don't we start by revealing our civilian forms to each other, we need to trust each other somehow, even after all that has happened" Zoisite suggested, trying to not look at Mercury whose blue eyes were on the ground, looking at the tips of her blue boots.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" Mars burst out.

"And why is that?" Jadeite asked, already regretting he was the one to ask the question.

"I don't want to know who you are other than the evil brainwashed fool you were and the fool you are now" Mars snapped. Jadeite nearly flinched from her words but held his gaze firm.

"We have to do this, we could all die in two days' time, we must spend as much time as possible preparing and knowing our civilian identities will increase our time of planning" Kunzite stated firmly, looking at Mars who only glared back at him.

"Agreed" Venus didn't look at the incredulous looks her Senshi were throwing at her.

"Also agreed" Pluto added, her eyes telling the rest of the Outer Senshi to back down. Standing across from each other, the Sailor Senshi, although hesitant at first, de-transformed around the same time as the Generals and Tuxedo Mask. The reverberating shocked gasps spoke volumes.

"Odango…?" Mamoru's eyes widened in absolute shock. The only girl he actually was starting to like turned out to be his Princess, how damn predictable.

"Minako…" Katashi felt every fibre in his body stand still as Minako clenched her fists in anger.

"I knew it…. I felt it" Minako muttered as she stood closer to Usagi who was now visibly shaking, angry with herself for believing she could be strong. Why was fate so cruel.

"I remember you" Ami said calmly as she stood next to Makoto who only folded her arms, glaring at Arata. Fumio nodded, confirming Ami's words.

Rei and Jun'ichi simply stared at each other. He could see the hurt in his eyes as she looked at him, as she recognised him.

"Well, this is not awkward at all is it?" Haruka couldn't help the sarcastic tone but she stopped herself from saying another word when Usagi ran away, rubbing her eyes profusely. Mamoru didn't waste any time chasing after her. Haruka was about to grab Mamoru when Setsuna stopped her.

"They need this, let them be" Setsuna's words annoyed Haruka but she knew that Setsuna must have had her reasons.

Usagi could hear his faint steps behind her, chasing after her as she ran out of the park and down the road. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away, get away from everyone. When she finally stopped, she had ran down two roads, ten minutes away from the park. Mamoru had kept up with her all the way. He was huffing a little when he was able to finally stop. The moonlight shone on Usagi, turning her hair more silvery than blonde, the colour he remembered her having. Even in this lifetime, he would never get tired of watching her under the moonlight. When Usagi finally turned around, it was clear she had been crying the whole journey.

Mamoru was stumped on what he could say. Pluto's words echoed in his mind, 'she is heartbroken'.

"Serenity I…."

"It's Usagi" Usagi said, surprising Mamoru with the quickness of her words. Mamoru felt his mouth go dry, he had to do this, he just had to.

"Usagi, you know our love destroyed both our worlds. Can you honestly say you're willing to sacrifice it all again?" Mamoru asked softly.

"I would sacrifice anything for you" Usagi answered back, speaking for Princess Serenity, her voice trembling "I forsook my Kingdom for us, my mothers' life…." Mamoru sighed a deep sigh, her words cutting deeper than he had expected.

"I….I don't think I can make that sacrifice again, even for you Serenity" there, he had finally said it, spoken his doubts. He thought he would feel weightless but instead, an incredible feeling of wrongness took over him. It didn't stop him carrying on his with the rest of his words.

"I don't think I can love you enough to forsake so many innocent lives. What if we could do it all different this time? What if we were cursed because of what we did in the past? Look how it all ended, the death of both our guardians and parents, the whole galaxy destroyed. I don't think I can do that again, not even for you Serenity. Please you must understand" Mamoru stepped forward but Usagi stepped backwards, her eyes blank, her heart shattered. As the Senshi and his generals quickly followed behind, Setsuna could see it, see Usagi had died on the inside.

"You bastard" Setsuna seethed causing everyone apart from Usagi to look at her, her eyes blazing towards Mamoru.

"Well, well, thank you all very much, seemed my little plan worked!" Althea appeared directly behind Usagi, easily grabbing Usagi like she was a lifeless doll. Mamoru froze on the spot as Althea held Usagi.

"Don't worry, we'll have our showdown in two days, we just still need the princess. Well done Tux boy, you might have made Queen Meteria's job easier. She won't put much of a fight now" Althea smirked as she disappeared with Usagi.

"USAGI!" Minako screamed out as she lunged forward, only for Katashi to hold her back. Once Althea had gone with Usagi, Minako shoved Katashi away.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me!" Minako screeched in absolute hatred, something Katashi as Kunzite had never ever seen before, it shocked him to the core. Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and whacked Mamoru across his stomach, into a wall. His generals instantly transformed and stood in front of their Prince.

"This is your fault, if you had just left her alone!" Pluto yelled in rage. Pluto knew they needed to talk but she never saw that coming. Suddenly, myriads of thoughts danced around in her mind. The battle was to still happen but, had Beryl's generals thought of this as an opportunity? Althea was smart, incredibly smart and no doubt Nehellennia would have wanted Althea on her team.

Mamoru for his part was lost for words. He didn't even acknowledge the numbing pain to his chest as his golden crystal got to work in healing the blow. Wait, Pluto had actually attacked him! this thought made Mamoru transform, not into Tuxedo Mask, but into Prince Endymion. Dressed in the deep navy and black of his royal garb, Pluto stepped back hesitantly, questioning whether she would hit him again.

"How dare you!" Endymion snapped, his blue eyes a storm. Pluto stood her ground, knowing the Senshi had her back.

"No, how dare you! Because of your desperate, selfish need to hurt our Princess, she is gone!" Pluto snapped back.

"Couldn't you have waited? Couldn't you have seen the need to focus on the battle?" Ami asked, a silent rage bubbling inside her stomach.

"Matters had to be made clear Mercury; we cannot fight with any uncertainty. Our relationships must end, stay in the past where it belongs for the protection of Earth" Zoisite said in a colder tone than he had wanted. Ami shrank back a little.

"If we still harbour feelings for each other we will lose. Our destinies must be away from each other to have any success" Jadeite stated, his own blue eyes holding Rei's.

"Don't you worry, any feelings we had is gone" Rei narrowed her eyes. Minako managed to get control of her feelings, the deep anger, rage and fury she felt. She suddenly started to laugh which drew everyone's attention to her, including a weary Kunzite.

"I just can't believe I didn't sense it….my Hime has been my best friend, we've been fighting alongside each other. She was never truly adept at physical fighting, but she was still more powerful. And I stupidly didn't recognise it, some leader I am. But it will end today" Minako stopped laughing and had a very serious look on her face.

"Today I will take my stand as leader of the Sailor Senshi. I will fight to save my Princess and once we have her back. I will protect her from all threats, including you" Minako looked dead on at Prince Endymion who now narrowed his eyes on her.

"We will fight with you to end the Queen's but after that, there will never be any partnership again. I hold you all responsible for what has happened to my Hime, if we lose her, I will personally kill you all" Kunzite couldn't believe the words Minako had spoken, and she was firm in her words.

"I agree, if I lose Usagi I swear on my life, you will all pay" Makoto threatened.

"Until then, we will search for her and will fight with you in battle, but do not see us as allies. Our Princess life comes first" Haruka's steely tone ended any form of communication between the two groups as the Senshi left, Hotaru throwing the Generals and Endymion a dangerous look before leaving. The Generals released a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding. Kunzite inwardly groaned, he just wished his Prince had waited instead of steaming ahead with trying to right the wrongs he felt they all made. What if they were making matters worse?

 **XXX**

Usagi could feel the coldness of the slate slab underneath her. She had been unconscious the whole time when Althea, along with Violet and Queen Beryl had brought her to a darkened room. Once they had placed her on the slab, Queen Beryl slapped Usagi, hard. Althea and Violet giggled as they left the room. Usagi tried her best not to cry but the side of her face was turning red. Queen Beryl then slapped her again, and again before walking away, huffing and puffing. Usagi covered her face with her hands as hot tears fell down her now swollen cheeks.

"I have wanted to do that for so long and much more. I could kill you, here and now. I could pierce your heart and make you cry out for mercy and no-one would come. But my master wants you and I cannot disobey" Queen Beryl then started to laugh as her eyes landed on Usagi.

"You'll be in more pain now than with me anyways. I will enjoy your screams for help from my throne room. Goodbye Moon brat, I hope death welcomes you" and with that Beryl left, leaving the shadows to cover Usagi as the red eyes of the massive form of Meteria appeared.

"Princess Serenity….I now have you in my grasp. With your body I will control the Silver Crystal and will rule this galaxy!" Queen Meteria in a loud voice said with authority.

"I won't let you have it….you'll never have it!" Usagi with all her courage shouted back.

"Who said you'll give it to me willingly? I am going to rip out your soul, now, do you know how painful that will be? Chaos will have your pure soul and he will swallow it whole!" Usagi's eyes widened as she felt her whole body grow stiff. She couldn't move. Gradually, a feeling of fire was spreading throughout her whole body. Searing pain made Usagi start to scream.

Her mind tele-ported her away, to the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed. In front of her was Queen Serenity, looking at her daughter sadly. Princess Serenity crumbled to the ground in front of her mother, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Please mother, help me, it hurts so much!" Princess Serenity cried out. Queen Serenity, walked up quickly to her daughter and crouching down, held her daughter closely.

"I can't my daughter. I am no longer living. But I can give you the strength to stand strong and battle this evil. Right now, the Silver Crystal is protecting your heart from corruption. It should give the Senshi enough time to reach you" Queen Serenity tried to sooth her daughter but still, her daughter cried.

"Are we damned mother? I broke so many laws for him….and he doesn't love me!" Queen Serenity shook her head at her daughter.

"He does love you; he is just not in a good place right now. Guilt has overcome him, this is a battle he must fight alone but know this, he is not the only man you could love. if it is meant to be, he will come back to you but if not, there is someone else out there so please, do not give up. You can win this; you can fight against this! You have not just my blood but the blood of the goddess of the moon running through your very veins. Fight Serenity, I know there is a warrior's spirit in you, the very same spirit I had. You must not give up. Your Senshi need you, the entire galaxy needs you" Princess Serenity nodded. As darkness started to encircle her, Princess took one final look at her mother's face. She could see that if she tried hard enough, she could be as strong as her mother. Then the pain returned.

 **XXX**

A whole day passed where the Senshi, avoiding school, had spent time with Luna and Artemis trying to locate their Princess's location. By the third day, when the battle was due to take place, Sailor Mercury struck gold.

"The North Pole! That's where Queen Beryl is?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"Yes, and my guess is if we make a loud enough noise, Nehellenia and her generals will follow us" Ami stated. Minako nodded, clenching her fists.

"Setsuna, go and tell those men where to meet us, outside the Hikawa Shrine, they must be there within the hour. It is time to take the fight to those pathetic Queen's" the Senshi all nodded, agreeing with Minako. It was time they took control of the battle. Meanwhile, Gwendolyn had already hacked into Ami's findings. Smirking to herself, she went and gathered Zirconia and Ariana. They headed for the North pole where Nehellenia would finally come face to face with her nemesis.

* * *

 **Hi All**

 **Thought to try and update sooner this time around :-)**

 **Thank you all for the support and reviews on this story - greatly appreciated.**

 **This story is going to be a little longer - I am still in the process of writing it and seeing where it takes me. I know it is hard going with the SenshiXShitennou and MamoruXUsagi - things will pick up later. For now they have their differences to work out.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Nehellenia finally allowed a small smile to creep upon her face as she stood in front of a dark purple coloured portal. Gwendolyn and Ariana along with Zirconia stood behind her, equipped with their weapons. From believing that she would win this war easily to now having to resort to actually attacking, Nehellenia was prepared to kill Queen Beryl and Queen Meteria, utilising the energy that Zirconia had harvested from previous attacks. They had Marcasite and she couldn't locate Helios, so she was unsure where the Golden Crystal was. That left her with no choice but to go after Beryl.

"Are you ready my Queen, we have the element of surprise" Zirconia asked, her voice quivering with anticipation.

"I want bloodshed Zirconia, leave nothing alive. If those Senshi and the Generals appear, grab Tuxedo Mask but kill the rest….I want no surviviors. Leave Beryl to me" Nehellennia said darkly.

"I will go after Althea and Violet with Zirconia, Ariana, go after the Senshi, cause mayhem" Gwendolyn ordered. Ariana nodded, feeling uneasy with it all.

Nehellenia led the way through the port Zirconia and herself had created. They landed right in front of a large grey door with grotesque creatures carved in. Behind them, the portal disappeared, and they were left in the freezing cold, a blizzard looking ready to settle in.

"She would choose a place like this wouldn't she….the woman has no class!" Nehellenia cackled at her own humour.

Zirconia stepped forward and then, separating her legs through her dark blue robed dress, with a slit on the side, she hurled an energy blast, followed by Gwendolyn and Ariana attacking the door, causing an explosion.

"That will get their attention" Ariana muttered as Zirconia stepped forward.

"Humph, let the fun begin then" Gwendolyn answered, a smirk gracing her features.

The Senshi braced themselves for the cold but instead, found themselves inside a dark building, with the Generals and Tuxedo Mask behind them. Pluto was able to manipulate the location Mercury had found and located a route inside the actual kingdom palace. The feeling of the place was hard for Mars to describe but Tuxedo Mask felt it was pressurizing, tense and dark. Simply put, pure evil. He closed his eyes, ignoring everyone around him as he tried to get a lock on Princess Serenity, but came up with nothing. Sighing in frustration, Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't find her?" he asked. Tuxedo Mask shook his head, the guilt returning with a vengeance and this urgent need to find Serenity.

"He won't find her, Beryl would have thought of that I am sure" Neptune said, narrowing her eyes on him. Tuxedo Mask levelled his own cold look at her as he stretched forward. Jadeite rushed to catch up with his Prince, certain the Inner Senshi would want to rip him to shreds.

Venus squinted her eyes forward, it was clear to her they were walking down a long hallway. Saturn placed her glaive in front of her, her eyes sharpening ahead.

"Evil comes" she said, her voice taking on a deeper tone. Venus nodded, placing an arm ahead of her, feeling the power well from within her chest.

"Shoot ahead Venus, make those bastards come out" Uranus shouted in anger, desperate to get to her princess.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus shouted, a bright light shooting out fast and furious, striking down several shadow Youma that had tried to get out of the way.

"Jupiter, shock them!" Venus commanded. Jupiter didn't need to be told twice as she sped ahead, her atenna standing to attention. She released a huge electric energy blast, throwing in all her anger at them. The Generals with Tuxedo Mask ran ahead with a clear pathway whilst the Senshi fought off the Youma. Pluto knew deep down Endymion's desire to save her Princess, he felt this was all his fault. Whether Serenity would forgive him was another matter in itself.

He ran as fast as he could, constantly trying to reconnect to the link he had shared with the Princess in the past, the very same link he shared with Sailor Moon but there was nothing, nothing for him to hold onto. Every time he thought he was close, the link would snap.

"She's got to be in her somewhere" Tuxedo Mask said, pumping his arms forward.

"We'll find her, I am sure Beryl has her locked away somewhere" Zoisite said before the five men stopped. Stood in front of them was a battle they hadn't been expecting to see at all.

Gwendolyn was busy fighting Althea and Violet with Zirconia. Stood watching the men with an eagle eye was Ariana, a playful grin on her face. They couldn't see Nehellenia or Beryl.

"Oh no, I don't want you guys to leave, I want to have some fun first!" Ariana all but squealed as she released an energy blast. Kunzite stood in front and created a shield to protect his comrades and Prince.

"Get out of the way woman!" Kunzite shouted. Ariana grinned before she summoned more shadow like Youma.

"Go play!" Ariana smirked as the shadow Youma descended upon the Generals. Ariana turned her back on them and went back to meditating. She was fairly certain she knew where her Queen was, fighting with Beryl but she had found something else, something that felt familiar. Once she gripped it, she moved, ignoring Gwendolyn and Zirconia.

T _wo nights before, she had a dream. She had been a moon maid, working quietly. Her sister had been gone for over three weeks and there were rumours of a hidden darkness within the palace. Whilst there was tension, nothing would stop the ball that was to take place. The crown princess was only a few months old but Ariana had been given the privilege to watch over the little one. Currently, she was within the Queen's rooms. It was airy, filled with light blues and silvers, a crystal made desk and a large king size bed filled with loads of pillows. Next to the bed was a cot, an elaborate one of course with diamonds here and there. Inside was the Moon Kingdom's bundle of joy. Her big blue eyes always looked so bright and full of life. Ariana smiled and felt a warmth spread all over her body. There was just something about the little Princess, she didn't know what it was but there was something powerful inside that baby._

 _"Ariana, thank you so much for working on your day off, I promise to reward you for this" Queen Serenity almost glided in wearing her long white fitted gown. The crescent moon shimmered just a little when she looked over to the cot._

 _"It's fine, I'm always happy to look after the Princess, she hardly ever cries unless something is wrong" Ariana said, picking up baby Serenity who giggled in Ariana's arms._

 _"Still, I will give you the whole of next week off, promise" Queen Serenity said smiling at her chosen handmaid. Suddenly, Queen Serenity's face grew serious._

 _"Ariana, where is your sister?" Queen Serenity asked. Ariana stiffened._

 _"I honestly don't know, I've tried to contact her but nothing" Ariana admitted. Queen Serenity nodded but the look of concern was still on her face. Ariana placed baby Serenity into her mothers' arms._

 _"I will take my leave your majesty, I'll be back first thing in the morning to take her out to the palace gardens, she'll get to meet her guardians soon" Ariana said cheerily. Queen Serenity nodded, allowing a small smile to creep on her face._

 _"You really are a good maid Ariana, I think I might just leave my daughter in your care rather than hiring a nurse maid, you've done a very good job these last few months. We'll speak more in the morning. Take care and if you hear from your sister, please do inform me" Ariana nodded and left, wondering why her Queen was interested in her sister. Ariana never knew that would be the last time she saw her Queen. She found her sister, or better yet, her sister had found her and drew her into the darkness._

 _Ariana remembered pain, sorrow and anger as her body was burning, filled with dark energy. She tried to reject it but in the end, she lost._

 _Now she knew exactly what happened. She had never always been a loyal follower of Nehellenia, she knew the truth. This was her time to set things right._

Ariana ran down a hallway, past the throne room where Queen Nehellenia stood toe to toe with Queen Beryl. She blasted away Youma that randomly appeared, trying to stop her. Her mind was set, she knew exactly what the outcome would be. But she had to do what was right, she had to right the wrongs she had committed. Even if it was her last action she would do the right thing. She wasn't always bad and knowing this, regaining her memories gave her the will power to carry on, to rebel against her sister and hopefully, to gain another chance.

Queen Beryl held her staff to her side, smirking at an angry Queen Nehellenia.

"My, aren't you resourceful, did you truly believe you could just walk in here and remain alive?" Beryl asked, upturning her top lip. Nehellenia cracked her fingers, her hands turning into fists. She had spent days absorbing dark energy within her body, for this one moment. But before she could strike, she had to gather information.

"Where is Sailor Moon? I know you took her" Queen Nehellenia asked

"Hmmm, not wondering where the guardian to Elysian is?" Beryl raised an eyebrow, inwardly laughing at the annoyance that flashed across Nehellenias' face.  
"He is of no use unless Helios is with him, I can not locate the Priest and I doubt you can either" Nehellenia snapped. Beryl shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't really matter to me anymore, I have hindered you from reaching him and protected the Golden Kingdom. I also have the Moon Brat within my grasps, she will fall to the great Queen Meteria, but before that, I shall have the pleasure in killing you" Nehellenia was unsure how it happened, but within minutes, Beryl's Skin went a pearlescent white and her once red hair went wild and green. Her eyes took on more of a red colour, flashing every so often. Her dress was now a tightly fitted red slimmed gown, hugging all her curves and hiding nothing. Placing her hands forwards, her black nails shot out, stretching forward at such a rapid pace that Nehellenia almost had no time to move.

Almost screeching out, Nehellenia rubbed the side of her face where Beryl had scratched her right cheek. Nehellenia used her telepathic abilities to trace where Sailor Moon was being kept, trying to focus on a huge amount of dark energy which, after a few seconds was not hard to find. There was an immense amount of dark energy on the lower levels, reaching obscene amounts. Nehellenia's eyes widened as she glared at Beryl.

"You are going to destroy the Moon Princess's soul?" Nehellenia's question was answered by the laughing Beryl.

"Brilliant isn't it, rather than kill the brat and risk losing the Crystal, we're going to keep her body and rip the soul out!" Beryl shout out another energy blast, this time Nehellenia created a shield and blocked the attack.

"How useful do you think you'll be to Meteria when she has taken the body of the Moon Princess? How do you know the Crystal won't just follow where her soul goes?!" Nehellenia shouted, cursing their stupidity. She shot out her own energy blast with precision at a shocked Beryl, striking her lurched forward before hurling herself on Nehellenia, crushing her to the ground.

"Damn it! get the hell off me!" Nehellenia shouted. Beryl gripped Nehellenia's wrists and pinned her down before absorbing dark energy out of Nehellenia, suffocating her.

"You'll die painfully, and I will enjoy it!" Beryl snickered as Nehellenia paled.

Zirconia could feel her Queen needed her, but her eyes were squarely on Tuxedo Mask who had now transformed into Prince Endymion. Licking her lips, she hurled a massive spear created from dark energy into Violet, killing her instantly. Althea cried out as she battled with Gwendolyn. Zirconia could see a way to reach him but then she noticed Ariana was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to help our Queen, dispatch this fool and come find me!" Zirconia shouted. Gwendolyn pushed Althea out of the way and then unleashed a huge blast shocking the Senshi and the Generals into submission. She had to buy Zirconia time. Althea screamed out in anger as she went to attack Zirconia who had in turn, disappeared.

"Damn it!" Althea screeched before blocking an attack from Jupiter. She then called out more Youma to her aid.

'I'm going to have to use the power Queen Meteria gave me' Althea thought as she closed her eyes. Immediately her hair went wild and green, much like Beryl's. Stretching out her own nails, she pinned Gwendolyn to the wall and proceeded to stab her all over, splashing her blood against the walls.

"Uranus, go and find Sailor Moon whilst there is an opening!" Venus ordered. Uranus nodded and was followed by Mars and Pluto. Endymion inwardly groaned as he was yet again blocked by another Youma. Kunzite slashed his way through giving his Prince an opening.

"Follow them!" Kunzite shouted. Endymion wasted no time as he rushed ahead, mercilessly cutting down any Youma that got in his way.

She was lying there, pale looking. Her hair had taken on more of a silvery colour and the crescent moon symbol on her forehead flashed, blinking in and out of existence. Hovering above the fallen Princess was the hugest monster Ariana had ever seen in her life. Its red eyes glared viciously at Ariana.

"Fool, what are you doing here?!" Queen Meteria spat out, exhausted from trying to break into the soul of Princess Serenity. The mental battle had proven more challenging but with every hour that had passed, she had worn Princess Serenity down, her final resistance coming to its breaking point. Ariana narrowed her eyes upon the stone that was between the eyes of Queen Meteria. It was simple enough not to miss but to hit it, what would happen she wondered?

"She is mine, maybe if you bow down to me now I will let you live, as my SLAVE!" Queen Meteria cackled as she shot out an energy blast, Ariana quickly dodged to the side, the blast smashing against the door behind her.

"Well, this is going to be fun….." Ariana moaned a little as she summoned her own powers, trying to resist the dark energy that was snagging at her brain.

Queen Nehellenia couldn't breathe. Every breath she now took was haggard. Her throat, tightening, her vision, blurring. She tried to pry Beryl off her, but it was no use, Beryl had grown stronger, more powerful. Was it through her own arrogance that she didn't see this coming? Did she truly think the other Queen would not prepare herself for their eventual battle? Was she so stupid as to believe this whole war would be easy enough to win? Was this how it was all going to end, losing everything she had fought so damn hard for?

"Get off me!" Nehellenia shouted, although her voice sounded more strangled. Beryl smirked.

"Getting tired, are we? Don't worry, I nearly have all of your dark energy, then I will put you out of your misery" Beryl snickered, her face filled with amusement before a look so grotesque and discontored took over. She went rigid and soon, spat out blood. She fell on top of Nehellenia with a thud, making Nehellenia instantly push the now dead Queen off. Her back had a black spear in it, sticking out with dark energy swirling around it. Looking down at Nehellenia was her best soldier, Zirconia. A great sigh of relief flowed out of Nehellenia as she felt her energy plus more returning.

"I know where the Moon Princess is, come on!" Queen Nehellenia shouted, ignoring the death of Gwendolyn who she had felt die.

Ariana was smashed against the wall. She had nearly managed to reach Princess Serenity but then Meteria had hurled a blast at her.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus's attack hit Meteria, causing her to scream out. Ariana felt her vision blur as she saw Sailor Uranus, Mars and Pluto appear. Pluto looked at Ariana, regarding her closely.

"Should I fry her?" Mars asked, already getting herself ready to attack. Pluto was silent for a minute and for the first time in a long while, Ariana felt someone was able to read into her.

"No, she is no longer under the control of Nehellenia" Pluto said simply before launching an attack at Meteria whose whole body started to cover Princess Serenity.

"Don't get too close Endymion!" Pluto shouted, using her rod to stop him running ahead. Endymion scowled at Pluto, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"She's killing Serenity!" Endymion shouted, a golden aura forming around him, making Pluto take a step back.

"Well, looks like you'll need me then" Nehellenia stepped forward, smirking with Zirconia by her side.

"Zirconia take care of them, Meteria is mine" Nehellenia ordered "You can take the Prince as your reward" she added with an evil smirk towards Endymion. Zirconia's hungry eyes raked over Endymion before she launched herself forward, her arms outreached towards him.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **The story is finally in the final battle :-)**

 **Thank you all for your patience with how long this story has taken for me to update. The story still has a little way to go as it goes into another phase but that is a chapter or two away.**

 **Prince Endymion has had his moments in this story but trust me, he learns his lesson the hard way plus, he does love her, he is just misguided in his judgement at the moment. His desire to save innocent people is what is driving him, even though he is hurting the one person he truly loves. The Generals are stuck on what to do but I just feel they would follow their Prince, whatever decision he makes.**

 **Thanks for the support of this story, really love the comments I get :-)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Nehellenia gracefully walked up to Queen Meteria who snarled at her. Readying herself for an attack that would either win her this battle or end her life, she momentarily glanced at Usagi's body, so this was Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon? Such a frail thing. And she was extremely pale.

'Probably from the constant rejection of Meteria's energy, I wonder how much terror she is under?' Nehellenia pondered as she struck her hands forward and, utilising every once of energy she had left, she shot out at Queen Meteria, attacking the very stone Ariana had identified.

Zirconia grabbed Prince Endymion by the throat and threw him to the ground. Her hands pinched at his throat, causing scratch marks. Pluto slammed her staff into Zirconia's back before Uranus delivered a forward kick into the womans' stomach, sending her off Endymion. Clutching his throat and breathing in and out rapidly, his angry glare was truly something to behold as he watched Zirconia get up and create a sword.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Senshi and once my Queen wins, Endymion will be mine!" Zirconia shouted in glee as she launched herself forward again.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars' attack was sliced in half by Zirconia as she kept coming at speed.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted, again her attack was also sliced in half, Zirconia gaining more speed. Pluto looked at Endymion and then shoved him, not caring if he was Prince of the Earth, her real worry was her Princess who was starting to lose her battle.

"Use your powers and direct an attack, she won't be able to dodge it!" Pluto yelled before she used her Dead Scream attack to try and slow Zirconia down. Endymion brushed his shoulders where she had shoved him and then, allowed a golden light to take over him.

Ariana could see her opportunity, so she ran ahead, careful to dodge the wayward attacks from Queen Meteria and Queen Nehellenia. Once she reached Usagi's body, she grabbed her and pulled her off the slab, effectively disconnecting Meteria from her power source. Nehellenia looked sharply at Ariana who scooted away with Usagi's body, pushing herself backwards to try and save the Princess she never got to serve.

"I will punish you Ariana for this, do you not care your sister is dead!" Nehellenia shouted, gaining momentum against Meteria.

"She killed me when she took me away from my real Queen" Ariana snapped before her back hit the wall. Ariana looked at Usagi's face. She was pale, cold and clearly drained. She didn't know what exactly to do next. She desperately looked towards the Senshi but then had to cover her eyes as Endymion unleashed a furious attack that obliterated Zirconia.

"Damn it!" Queen Nehellenia screamed out as her anger grew. Nehellenia didn't care how much dark energy was coming off her now, seeping out of her very skin. Cursing with fury, she unleashed enough of an attack to disable Queen Meteria, but not destroy her. Queen Meteria disappeared through the crack with her formless body, heading outside.

"COWARD!" Nehellenia shouted before she started cursing again. Ariana had taken Usagi's body outside too through teleportation.

Her mind kept telling her that if Usagi turned into Princess Serenity then maybe, just maybe she could seal Queen Nehellenia and Meteria away.

'But she is so weak….' Ariana thought as she landed on snow, her teleportation taking her to the very spot they had originally entered, and right in front of a weakened Queen Meteria.

"Shit…." Ariana muttered.

"I have to seal her away" Ariana felt stunned as she looked at Usagi who had somehow transformed into Princess Serenity. Serenity's clear bright blue eyes looked at Ariana suspiciously at first before a softer look took over.

"You….you saved me?" Serenity asked, shocked "But why?". Ariana was unsure how to answer. Resting against her was the very woman who she had known as a child. She should have been much older than Serenity but only a mere three years separated them now, as Ariana had been young when she had been taken.

"I…remember everything. I wasn't always bad" Ariana stated, a bit sheepish now. Serenity nodded, still confused but nonetheless, she got up, brushed herself down shakily before stepping forward.

"You're too weak your majesty!" Ariana called out.

"I know, but I have to try. Earth doesn't deserve this nightmare. It must end now" Serenity stated. A loud crash behind them signalled the arrival of the Sailor Senshi, Generals and Endymion. Queen Nehellenia had teleported herself in front of Princess Serenity. Preparing to grab her throat, Ariana unleashed an attack hurtling Nehellenia backwards towards the very presence of an angry Meteria.

"YOU!" Queen Meteria bellowed, the very ground beneath Nehellenia shaking. Nehellenia got up unsteadily at first but the moment she did, she unleashed all her powers upon the gigantic form of a recovering Meteria. Laughing darkly, Meteria hurled a blast at Nehellenia to which she managed to shield herself. The sheer power of the attack gravitated towards Endymion, his Generals and the Senshi. Ariana and Serenity held onto each other, Princess Serenity watching the action, gathering up her powers for her own final attack.

"Why won't you just die!" Nehellenia screamed as blood splurted from her mouth.

"I have lived long before you and posses far greater powers than you. Let me show you the true forms of my power" Meteria stated gleefully. The ground shook again and the clouds surrounding them all turned a vile purplish colour. The gem situated on Meteria's forehead glowed. Nehellenia, against her better judgement, found herself transfixed on the gem. Before she realised it, Meteria had used most of her reserved power, unleashing a mighty attack that hit Nehellenia, blinding everyone.

When the clouds had departed, the dust settled, Pluto's eyes widened upon the very spot Nehellenia had once occupied, now nothing more than a pile of black dust.

"But how?" Neptune asked, her eyes widening.

"They fought mostly against each other, exhausting their own powers" Uranus felt sure her words were true. Nehellenia had used so much energy against Beryl and empowering her own generals that she just didn't have enough.

"Her strategy had been to get the Golden Crystal, if she had then she would have won" Pluto said. Queen Meteria was chuckling as she had absorbed Nehellenia's powers, making herself even bigger. It was then Princess Serenity got up. Realising what she was about to do, Venus pushed past Prince Endymion, stopping him from reaching her and instead, grabbed her Princess, making Ariana take a step back.

"You can't, let us handle it!" Venus shouted. Serenity shook her head as she stretched out her hand. Suddenly the Holy Blade appeared in her right hand. She then gave it to Venus.

"Listen to me, when I do what I must, you have to finish Meteria off, strike her down with this sword" Venus could feel the corners of her eyes swell with tears as she shook her head.

"This is an order Venus, I am sorry. Endymion is right in a way, why should earth have to pay the price? I will always love him, no matter how cruel his words are. My heart belongs to him. Don't hurt him or the Generals, let them live normal lives as I expect you all to" Venus was about to question Serenity further but Serenity had already started to walk away.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Jadeite yelled, shock written all over his face.

"Serenity, don't do this!" Mars screamed out as she ran ahead. Venus didn't know how she had the strength to stop Mars but she did. Her hime had given her a direct order, one she had to obey, no matter how much she wanted to disobey.

"Heh heh, you're weak Moon Princess, what can you do to me, the great Queen Meteria!" Meteria mocked, her voice booming. Princess Serenity didn't rise to it. Throughout her internal battle with the Queen, she had witnessed Chaos in all its evilness and his one desire was the Silver Crystal, as well as the Princess herself. She knew the wickedness that Chaos intended and she also knew deep down she couldn't allow it. She finally felt she understood her mother. The Silver Crystal appeared, coming out of her chest in all its glory.

"OH, THERE IT IS!" Queen Meteria in her greediness started to laugh with glee. Princess Serenity felt warm, at peace. Was this how her mother felt? The moment it all hung on her shoulders, was this the overwhelming feeling she felt as she faced off against Queen Meteria before? Knowing that this final act would be her last in her already weakened state, was this the same determination her mother held? Opening her once blue orbs, instead, her eyes had taken on more of a silvery tinge. Her hair pure silver, the wind not being able to make her cold anymore.

"Meteria, with the power of the Silver Crystal, I will seal you away, in the name of justice, in the name of the moon, I will punish you" with one swift movement, Princess Serenity threw herself at Queen Meteria, going inside the huge Queen. The shock on everyone's faces was disheartening.

"What….why?" Uranus got up, clenching her fists.

"No….." Sailor Mercury cried as she fell to her knees. Venus felt her resolve slip as Queen Meteria started to laugh, mocking them all, that is, until the light of the Silver Crystal started to consume her.  
"NO, WHAT IS THIS?!" Meteria's panicked voice filled Venus's ears as she took aim. She knew deep down exactly where she would hit. She was the leader of the Sailor Senshi for a reason. Behind her cheeriness and flirtatiousness, lay a warrior who was smart and powerful in her own right.

"I'm sorry Luna, Artemis….Usagi-cha…."Venus cried as she hurled the Holy Blade right to the spot she wanted, at the gem in the middle of Meteria's forehead. The moment it hit, Meteria screamed out in cries of pain as her body started to disappear. A blinding light covered them like a blanket, their bodies suddenly feeling a pressure like no-other. The Negaverse and its kingdom disintegrated in the background. Ariana watched in fear and in awe as she saw her own body disappearing. A look of peace came upon her face as she saw the little baby face of the Princess she had loved so much.

 **XXX**

On the moon, Marcasite watched the body of Princess Serenity appear, laying on the ground. Helios had managed, with the help of the hologram of Queen Serenity, rescued him before the Dark Kingdom had been fully destroyed. Picking her up gently, he brought her to the room the hologram of Queen Serenity told him to, the sanctuary of Selene.

"She will be in the Goddess's arms, healing" Queen Serenity stated, a look of anxiety on her face.

"How long until she awakes?" Helios asked.

"I don't know….the silver Crystal has depleted her energy. And with everything that has happened to my daughter, it may take a while. You can go back to Elysian, it has been restored the moment Prince Endymion had accessed the Golden Crystal's power. And with the healing of the Silver Crystal, it is more beautiful than ever before" Queen Serenity said, giving Helios a small smile.

"I have always wanted to come here and see the palace in its full glory" Helios said.

"Maybe someday you will" Queen Serenity said as Helios and Marcasite both disappeared. Looking back at her daughter, her body laying on a large piece of marble with the statue of Selene, her arms stretcher out over Princess Serenity.

"Rest dear daughter, because Chaos still lives and I fear for what he has planned for you" Queen Serenity's eerie voice echoed against the walls of the now forming palace of the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Crystal would restore it all in time, but of course, the temple of Selene had to be the first place to be fully restored. There was so much to be brought back. Queen Serenity smiled just thinking about seeing her kingdom rebuilt.

 **XXX**

They woke up in their civilian forms right at the very spot they had originally left. Minako was the first to get up, her blue orbs dimmed. Haruka then got up, her own eyes blank as Michiru took her arm. Makoto, Rei and Ami all got up together whilst Setsuna and Hotaru got up sluggishly. Mamoru felt Katashi help him up but both were unprepared for the kick Haruka levelled at Mamoru. Arata took the blow, covering his chest, he noticed Makoto looked at him unfeeling.

"Its all your fault!" Haruka shouted.

"How dare you attack the Prince of the Earth" Fumio yelled back, his normally calm disposition shattered.

"How dare you kill our Princess!" Rei hurled her accusation wildly, her violet eyes filled with hatred.

"We didn't kill your Princess" Jun'ichi tried to remain calm with his words. Rei narrowed her eyes on Jun'ichi's form.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't want her hurt, I love her!" Mamoru felt he had to defend himself. He had just watched the love of his life sacrifice herself, feeling like he didn't love her. the overwhelming guilt was starting to eat away at him.

"I hope you know no peace for what you have done" Hotaru spoke, her words filled with venom coming from such a small girl. Mamoru flinched at her words.

"Stay away from us" Ami stated, her words quiet but still loud enough for Fumio to hear. It felt like a spear had gone through his heart.

"Stay away from all of us. If we come across you again, you can't hold us responsible for our actions. You're stupidity and need to hurt our princess has cost us greatly. If there were a Silver Millennium, we'd call for your damn head" Haruka seethed.

"I want his head now!" Makoto finally spoke, her eyes blazing. Minako took this opportunity to step in.

"Listen, we don't know for sure if she is gone. I can still feel something of her….Setsuna, can you check?" Minako tried to keep the desperation out of her voice. With one quick movement, Setsuna had transformed into Sailor Pluto and then, nodding in the direction of Minako before narrowing her eyes on Mamoru, she disappeared. Minako then looked at her Senshi.

"Lets leave, we will wait for Pluto to report back" Minako ordered. Haruka and Makoto both looked like they were ready to argue but stopped themselves, turning their backs like Minako and leaving the saddened Generals and Mamoru behind.

"I guess we go back to Shibuya, earth is safe now" Jun'ichi said, his voice laced with emotion as he watched Rei leave him behind. Katashi could hear the hurt in his comrades' voice and truth be told, he was inwardly hurting too.

"Jadeite is right, there is nothing here now. Earth is safe, we have done our duty. This is how it must be" Mamoru said, his voice devoid of emotion but Arata knew better, Mamoru was the most heartbroken of them all.

* * *

 **Hi**

 **Apologies for the delayed update, have stuff going on in the background sadly...**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, appreciate them as always :-)**

 **Jakeros - It is not the end - the story goes on although where I will end it I am still unsure**

 **Things haven' ended well here so far and we still have the aftermath - from here on it the story will take a different direction as they grow up and the next villain is gradully revealed.**

 **Working on the next chapter and hope to update soon.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

A month later, Usagi had been brought back to them by Sailor Pluto, but it was clear she had greatly changed. The former spark within her was gone and she looked as if she had aged a little. She never spoke about what she had seen or what she had to deal with. Setsuna had told them not to ask Usagi, that it was best to leave it alone. Usagi would open up about it when the time was right. Usagi's parents noticed the change but said nothing of it. A few weeks later, Rei had called a meeting, asking Setsuna and Hotaru to distract their hime. Once the meeting had begun, Rei voiced her worries.

"I'm concerned about her guys, she hardly ever laughs and doesn't look like she enjoys anything" Rei stated, worry etched over her face.

"I know, she doesn't even eat like she used to, I tried to tease her with a cheesecake but she said she didn't want to deprieve me of it" Haruka admitted. They all blanched at that.

"You know, she had to deal with Meteria trying to go inside her body, trying to rip out her soul and she also threw herself into the darkness of Meteria's own soul. I think we owe her all the time in the world" Minako said although she was greatly worried to.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that bastard making things worse, I guess pain of death stopped him from trying to meet with her" Makoto said, tightening her hands over her knees.

"We just need to give it time guys, just give her all the time she needs" Michiru's calming voice of reason made them all realise, they couldn't expect Usagi to just bounce back, this battle had gone on for over a year, ripping them away from normality.

"Lets just be there for her, she'll come back to us one day" Ami said in a sweet voice.

 **Four years later**

A now nineteen-year-old Usagi was studying History of Arts at university, enjoying her time there. She had dreams of becoming a Manga artist so took many opportunities to enter into competitions and network at big Anime and Manga events all over Japan. Coupled with her degree, she had high hopes of securing an internship. Luna had constantly stayed by Usagi's side, encouraging her, keeping her strong. Rei was taking Ancient History at university whilst preparing to become the Hikawa Shrine's Priestess. Makoto had gone into a culinary school which required her to learn and train at a prestigious restaurant. She wanted to be a pastry chef. Ami had taken the necessary scientific subjects to become a doctor. Minako had taken a journalism degree in case her singing career didn't take off. Haruka and Michiru were both already off on their careers they had been doing throughout their school lives. Hotaru was still at school and Setsuna was working at a Laboratory.

Usagi was so proud of her friends, they were doing so well, enjoying their lives. From time to time, she had heard news of the others. Katashi, Arata and Mamoru were all working now whilst Jun'ichi and Fumio were at university. Katashi worked for the police force in his first year, doing mainly admin rather than as a police officer, but he would steadily move up. Arata worked within a museum and had been asked to give talks at universities now. Mamoru had started training to become a doctor. He had a girlfriend now. From what Setsuna told her, the girlfriend had been the very woman who Prince Endymion was betrothed to. She had been brainwashed in the past and since regaining her memories, was remorseful. Her name was Ito Himari. She was beautiful with her long wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Usagi had felt a deep sadness take over but there was nothing she could do. She loved him with all her heart but she would not force him to be with her. if he had loved her so much, nothing would stop him from being with her. it was something in this life they would have to accept.

She had to remain vigilant, she knew who her true enemy was and he would return for her. They had four years of peace but that could all end.

"Usagi? Are you OK?" Usagi's eyes fluttered, realising she was in a new small café that had recently opened up. She was already missing being at the arcade. Looking at her with an unreadable expression was Nakamura Haruto. His dark blue eyes watched her intently as some papers were in front of him. He was a gorgeous man but lacked that something only Mamoru had. Haruto had light blonde hair held in a tight bun, accentuating his narrow face. He wore a loose white shirt and blue jeans.

"Erm, yes Haruto-san, I'm fine, what were you saying?" Usagi asked, taking a sip of her green tea. Haruto quirked an eyebrow but decided not to ask.

"I said, the university are allowing me to release my political newspaper, guess what I called it?" his eyes sparkled with mischief as Usagi looked like she was trying to guess.

"Eh….Tokyo Calls maybe?" Haruto snickered a little as Usagi pouted. She tried really hard with that one.

"No…I am sure that is in use. I decided to call it, The Wiseman" he announced. Usagi blinked a few times before Haruto sighed.

"I called it that because The Wiseman will represent the few people who challenge the status quo in the political system. Those who hold power should be accountable" he said smoothly. Usagi gave him a small smile.

"Wow, you really are doing big things Haruto, why do you waste time on me?" Usagi asked genuinely. Haruto was someone who was going places, big places but Usagi, she wasn't sure where her life was going. Haruto gave Usagi an indulgent smile.  
"I spend time with you because you know the real me behind the façade, I give people. You're honest. If you had power, you wouldn't withhold it" Haruto said in such a simple way that Usagi couldn't help but giggle.

"Now, enough of this, lets get some cake!" Haruto stated before beckoning the waitress.

Pluto walked away from the Space-Time Door with an ill feeling. She couldn't see Crystal Tokyo still which in itself wasn't a bad thing. She saw an image of Mamoru and Usagi, together, so she knew in time things would work out between them, but where that led was not known. She was even certain the Generals and Inner Senshi would get together. But still, she felt uneasy. Something was coming and it surrounded around Usagi. She wasn't sure whether to tell the Outer Senshi yet.

Heading back to her apartment, she checked her voice messages. One was from Haruka asking if she and Hotaru wanted to come round for dinner. Usagi and the Inner Senshi would be there also. Michiru was a good cook in her own elegant way so Setsuna already booked that timeslot for them. She loved spending time with the Senshi, it was something she would never tire from. Slumping into her chair Setsuna thought about having a glass of wine. She didn't really have anything to do now which in itself was a little depressing. Almost as if answering her prayers, her mobile went off, it was Makoto.

"Hey, you ok?" Setsuna asked with a small smile.

"Yep, peachy….We wanted to know if you wanted to come out for some drinks with us, Minako said she found a nice park, in the Shibuya area but I doubt we'll see those jerks there. Ami has bought some champaign and Haruka says she will bring some beers, you up for a late night Senshi rendezvous?" Setsuna could see the cheeky smile on Makoto's face.

"Yes, sounds great, what about Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

"She's too young and we might get a little tipsy, she'll come to that dinner at Haruka's next week" Makoto suggested.

"OK, what time? and where should I meet you?" Setsuna already started to get up, thinking about the plain blue pair of jeans she had.

"Meet us at Rei's shrine for 8:00pm, I told Usagi 7:00pm heheh" Makoto started to giggle. Usagi was still a little off with her timing but Setsuna swore she was getting better.

"Sounds great, see you guys in a bit" Setsuna said before coming off her mobile. Well, at least she had plans now.

To say Mamoru looked miserable was an understatement. Arata had no idea what to say to his Prince. Mamoru had been dating his former betrothed for a few months now. They seemed to share similar goals but, Mamoru wasn't in love with her at all. Mamoru never said anything but Fumio had been certain that Mamoru missed the spark Usagi had ignited within him. As they walked towards the park, it was 8:30PM and many people were still out and about. Arata spotted Katashi, Jun'ichi and Fumio waiting by the park entrance. Jun'ichi had suggested a late night walk. To be honest, they had all been going through their own problems. It had been four years since they had last spoken with the Senshi, it had been four years since Mamoru had seen his Princess, and it was clearly having a bad effect on him. Katashi had been sure Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, had tried to see Usagi without her noticing. Four years since he last spoke to her, four years since he had broken her heart and his own. Jun'ichi waved a bottle of Whisky, winking at Arata and Mamoru.

"Let's make a night of it, we don't get to do this often" Jun'ichi said, inwardly pleased Mamoru didn't argue with him on it, Mamoru had become a bit of a spoil sport since the whole ordeal.

"How's work going Katashi?" Arata asked as the five men walked in step with each other, all dressed trendy in jeans and separate coloured jumpers and sweatshirts.

"I had a pile load of paperwork to deal with all day for the Inspector, but its done now, hopefully tomorrow I might get a chance to go on the field" Katashi revealed, a small smile on his face showing his excitement at the prospect.

"How about you Arata?" Katashi quiried.

"In three months time I'll give my first talk at a university, they're just working out some details" Arata also smiled, revelling in such an honour.

"That's great Arata-san" Jun'ichi said as he took out a shot glass from his bag and gave it to Fumio.

"How's Uni going?" Mamoru asked, trying to brighten his mood.

"Fine I guess, finished my coursework a few hours ago, just gotta edit it before submitting it online" Jun'ichi answered as he poured out some whisky for Katashi and Arata. Passing a shot glass to Mamoru, he smiled at his Prince.

"Enjoying your training?" Jun'ichi asked with an all-knowing look filled with mirth. Mamoru actually smiled at Jun'ichi.

"Yes, its about the only thing I do enjoy apart from hanging out with you guys" Mamoru said, not noticing the look of appreciation from his friends. Mamoru had always made sure his Generals knew how important they were to him, it was what kept their friendship strong.

Not far from the generals with their prince, the Senshi had already started on their drinks. Setsuna lounged back against a tree, sipping her glass of champaign Ami had brought from her mothers' collection. Haruka was finishing her first beer and Michiru was just now pouring herself a glass of red, having seen to the Inner Senshi. Michiru swore to herself to keep a keen eye on Usagi, who was known to not be too great with drinks.

"So that's how I baked those small Victoria sponges, they went down really well and my teacher was super happy" Makoto said, a look of glee on her face.  
"So why didn't you bring them here with you? I mean you know…..just saying….." Usagi stated as she sipped her own glass of champaign.

"Oh….they went so fast Usa that I just couldn't. But, I did bring these mega delicious brownies!" Makoto announced, unleashing her chocolate treats to a very excited Usagi.

"Oh great, she's drooling on the floor again, at least the grass should soak it up" Rei said snidely, wincing when Usagi punched her arm.

"Just for that, no cake for you!" Usagi said indignantly as she took her brownie and dug into it.

"Hey, leave some for us!" Minako shouted as she dived in and grabbed a brownie. This was followed by the rest of them grabbing their brownies before Usagi grabbed the last one, her second one. She smiled brightly as she bit into it, savouring the taste.

They spent the next half hour drinking some more. Half hour turned into an hour and by this time, Usagi and Minako were officially drunk and desperate to go into the water fountain.

"I mean, it isn't against the law right?" Minako slurred out a little before shaking her head. Minako, slur….NEVER!

"Erm, I am sure it is Minako-chan?" Ami said, looking at her friend quizzically. Usagi got up first and, with a cheeky smile, she ran towards the fountain and jumped in. Everyone looked on in shock. Was this their sometimes timid princess?

"She is not having all the fun, as head of the Inner Senshi, it is my duty to go in there with her!" and with that, Minako found herself in the fountain. Both girls were giggling away, egging the others to join them.

"Such children….." Rei said, a small smile gracing her features as she looked at her friends. In the quiet of her mind, she felt truly happy to have found her true friends, her family.

Watching them from afar, the generals and Mamoru looked on. Their eyes widening as Minako followed Usagi into the fountain.

"Well…that was stupid" Katashi said, a small vein popping on the side of his head.

"I don't think Usagi is any good with drinks it seems" Mamoru mused. Jun'ichi didn't miss the touch of sadness in Mamoru's eyes as he looked at a giggling Usagi, who was now being pulled out by a rather annoyed Haruka. They heard Haruka call out for blankets to dry off the two silly girls, she called them. Jun'ichi knew what Mamoru was thinking. He was thinking on all the little things he had missed. He had never spent any real personal time with Usagi, otherwise he would know she was no good with her drinks.

"I wish I could have tried some of Makoto's treats, they look good" Arata said absentmindedly. Fumio's eyes never left Ami as she shook her head in a disapproving way, trying her hardest not to giggle.

Time away had not healed them. Not in any shape or form. Jun'ichi was honest with himself after the first year away from Sailor Mars that he missed her. No-one could compare to her. She was literally fire, a burning flame of passion that consumed him. She was an explosion of flames that he would gladly throw himself in over and over again, just to be in her warmth. He missed her but his duty to his Prince came first, much like Sailor Mars' duty was to her Princess. It was for that very reason that the Generals fell for the Inner Senshi, they individually had so much in common.

Mamoru sighed as he backed away from their hiding spot. Why was he kidding himself? He missed Usagi desperately. He missed their arguments and even though he knew he came across conceited at times, which he wasn't, he just couldn't help it around her. When he met Himari, he simply liked her and that was it. There was no fire, no passion, much the same feelings he may have had in the past. There was a reason he was willing to give up everything for Princess Serenity, he had loved her beyond his own life and Kingdom. How could he have been so defiant in going against his love for her? Being away from her physically was painful for him. So, backing away from his hiding spot, his Generals all looked at him expectantly.

"I have been very stupid lately, four years of stupid. I miss her" Mamoru stated. His generals looked at him, each one slowly nodding their heads and wondering, where was this going to go?

As they left their spot, Usagi looked over to where they had been standing. No-one was there but still, she was sure someone had been there? Setsuna had been looking at the same spot too but viewed it differently, she knew who had been standing there and was inwardly smiling. Maybe things would finally move in the right direction now, but to what destination was still a mystery.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone :-)**

 **Thank you to TropicalRemix, Karseneau1, Jakeros, Bubble Princess and Guest for the reviews! So we're going into the final phase of this story. There won't be many chapters left, at least I don't think so but I am still doing chapters and it is no-where near finished so...we have a little while to go.**

 **We will see Usagi and Minako get closer in their friendship which is what I hope came out early on in the story - I always felt these two would have a good friendship. Slipped in a future villain here too but the next real villain won't show up yet.**

 **Working on editing the next chapter. I really need to try and update sooner it's just I have a few things going on in my personal life, the moment you think things are cool then the next something else happens...nevermind...**

 **See you guys hopefully soon!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Haruto handed over the papers he had been given by the young man sitting across from his table. Haruto had become head of his paper, The Wiseman, and now he was looking for reporters. Sitting across from him was a young man called Sato Masaru. His clear violet eyes scanned Haruto as he waited. Masaru had almost shoulder length white hair and wore a plain white shirt and black tight jeans with black boots. He wore black diamond stud earrings. He was a devastatingly good-looking man, that was clear to Haruto by the number of fangirls hanging around his office currently. Sighing, Haruto pinched his nose before giving Masaru a small smile.

"This is good work Masaru, I was thinking having some softer stories will be good for the paper, not everyone is interested in politics I suppose. So, you will do some reviews on the top restaurants and shopping outlets?" Haruto asked.

"Yes, I have always been interested in the retail industry. My brother is more into the science and politics but that is not really my interest. I am sure he would enjoy your newspaper when it comes out officially" Masaru said smoothly. Haruto nodded as he looked at Masaru's earrings.

"Black diamonds, expensive" Haruto said, narrowing his eyes a little. Masaru unconsciously grabbed one of his earlobes and smiled.

"Well, my family call me Prince Diamond all the time, for my love of the gem" Marasu said. Haruto smirked a little before he checked the time.

"Well, I think you being apart of the paper is a done deal. I will expect your first review by Friday so we can get the paper for next Monday, agreed?" Haruto stated as he got up and shook Masaru's hand.

"Deal" Masaru said before the door opened.

As he turned around, he couldn't help but gasp. Standing before him was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her bright blue eyes twinkled at him as she gave him a warm smile. He didn't really question the weird Odango's on her head, they just made her more perfect to him.

"Usagi, I just noticed the time, you ready?" Haruto asked, his voice becoming lighter as he saw his favourite blonde.

"Yes, I can't wait to go to that new ice cream place, they might even sell pancakes, PANCAKES!" Usagi emphasised. Haruto chuckled as he pointed towards Masaru.

"This is one of our new journalists, Sato Masaru" Usagi shook Masaru's hand, feeling a tiny shiver run down her back as his violet eyes bore into her blue ones. Once he let go of her hand, he waited.

"Oh, my name is Tsukino Usagi, I am friends with Haruto-san" Usagi said, blushing at her own rudeness. Haruto chuckled again before leading Masaru away, he didn't really like the way Masaru was looking at Usagi.

"See you Friday" Haruto said before promptly closing the door. After narrowing his eyes, the moment he heard Masaru finally left, he turned around and gave Usagi his brightest smile.

"Well, let's go check out those pancakes then" he said, clapping his hands as he opened the door again and led Usagi out.

 **XXX**

Jun'ichi didn't know how but he found himself standing outside the Hikawa Shrine. Over the last few years away from the girls, he had found himself standing here, just outside the entrance. He could smell the light fragrant incense burning and the mild chanting in the background. Rei was busy showing off a red coloured charm to a few children whilst their mothers stood in front of the structure where they murmured for things they wanted in their lives.

It had been four years since he had last spoken with her. Four painful years. Now he had to figure a way of speaking with her again without her lighting his ass on fire, which he deserved in many ways. He missed her. There was nothing else to it, he simply missed her. The last four years had been a revelation to him, his memories of the past coming back. He remembered most of his adventures on Earth, his family and how he came into his powers. But most of all, he remembered her violet eyes, searching through his, trying to work him out.

A soft breeze made Rei look to the very spot Jun'ichi was standing. She had just sold her charm and now the Shrine was slowly emptying. She studied him for a few moments. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans, looking handsome but then again, she had always thought him handsome. But there was a seriousness on his face as he looked at her, contemplative. Suddenly, she felt a rush of anger. What the hell was he doing here? After all these years. Did he not know how much he had hurt her? He was just another man, like her father.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she signaled with her hand for him to come and approach her. She wasn't going to attack, yet. Jun'ichi took a deep breath and started to make his way up the steps. He could all of a sudden feel a heat in the air rather than a chill which would be normally what you would associate with being nervous. Rei took her broom that had been on the side and started sweeping, possibly to calm her temper Jun'ichi assumed.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked almost immediately.

"I wanted to see you" Jun'ichi answered automatically. Rei stopped sweeping and looked at him, her eyes boring into his just like during the Silver Millennium, she was trying to work him out.

In Rei's mind, she knew Jadeite was the type of person to be open and honest, especially with her so she knew deep down he had told the truth, which is also why his words both startled her and angered her.

"You want to see me, why Jadeite? Why now?" Rei was abrupt with her words, ignoring the fact that she was supposed to be sweeping and keeping calm.

"Because I missed you, I have missed you for the last four years, but we had our orders. I am certain you understand that" Jun'ichi's words were correct, had her Hime asked her to keep away from the Generals, she wouldn't rebel against it, even if her heart ached.

"Yes, you did have your orders, just like you did four years ago…." Rei muttered, feeling the need to still show her anger towards him. He had done nothing wrong and if she were tuly honest, time was a good healer. She had come to realise that true happiness came from within, not from other people. Other people only added to your own inner peace. Yes, she had been furious with him, they all had been angry, especially with how things went down. But still, she understood him even though a part of her wanted to burn him alive. She still rememberd how much hatred had boiled within her that day.

"I know you understand deep down Rei" Jun'ichi answered, thinking back to the last time they saw eachother.

"Doesn't change what happened….I shouldn't even be talking to you" Rei added before looking away and allowing the silence to engulf them.

"So, what are your plans now Jadeite? Did you think you could just walk your way into my heart? Remember what I told you about myself?" Rei's eyes pierced through him. He said nothing, steadily holding her gaze.

"I told you my love is selfish. It is all consuming. I never can have half a person, I must have all. I would not share you with anyone and I expect devotion from both of us. You walked away from that and I have had to heal from it. Why should I trust you?" Rei stated, not being able to hold her true feelings back. Jun'ichi was unsure of how he could answer that. He wasn't even supposed to be here, but the moment Mamoru had admitted how much a fool he had been, he wasted no time, praying she didn't have another man. But Rei was not one to easily let people in and if you broke her trust, it was near impossible to win her back. He had work to do, a lot of work to do.

"Why don't we start again? Can we at least attempt to be friends? Even if I could just have your friendship, I would be happy" Jun'ichi admitted, his blue eyes pleading with her.

"And watch you go with another woman? I don't think I can do that" Rei confessed.

"Mars, there is no other woman out there for me. You seem to forget, I am just as selfish in my affections" Jun'ichi said, his blue eyes now pinning her in place. Rei nodded, not saying anything, not certain where her heart was leading her to.

 **XXX**

How Arata had managed to get into Makoto's apartment he still didn't know. When he had first knocked on her navy colour door, she narrowed her eyes and had slammed the door in his face. It took him some time to convince her to open the door. She let him in, her green eyes flashing at him.

"Might as well sit down over there, I'll make some green tea" she muttered, and then off she was into her small kitchen. Everything was open plan aside from a little room for her bedroom and on-suite bathroom. He sat down on her new plush blue three-seater sofa. The TV was on some soap drama. He then noticed there had been two cups on the coffee table. So, someone had been here then.

"Usagi-chan was here earlier, I wanted to watch this new drama and she instantly came over to hang out" Makoto said with a small smile as she remembered Usagi talking through most of the drama, declaring life was unfair for the main leading lady whose mother-in-law didn't like her.

For some reason, Arata could imagine Usagi like that, tearing up when there was a sad scene and being really happy if there was a jovial scene.

 **XXX**

Makoto came back and took the two cups away. A few minutes later, she placed a teapot in front of him with brewing green tea and two small mugs in front. She then stood still, arms folded and looked down at him. Well, she obviously expected an explanation.

"Makoto, I…it's been four years…." Arata really wanted to slap his forehead when that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Makoto's furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, it has been four years, glad you're keeping time well, maybe this conversation would suit Pluto more" Makoto answered. Arata nodded, his eyes steadily showing the emotion he felt.

"It has been fours years since we've been apart. I had my orders from my Prince…. I couldn't go against them even if I wanted to. Would you go against your Princess?" Arata asked. Makoto's eyes flashed again.

"Of course not, I would never disobey my Princess" Makoto answered passionately.

"Then you see the predicament I was in" Arata said. Makoto let go a deep sigh. She couldn't argue with him on it, but that didn't change the pain she had felt for the last four years. Knowing your soulmate was out there but couldn't be with you. And no matter how many attractive men passed her way, the only man she could think about was him. Mamoru was the one responsible for her hime almost dying, but they were his generals.

"I don't know what you want from me Nephrite" Makoto said in a small, trembling voice. Suddenly, all the pain she had felt since her parents died, going from one school to another and then the betrayal of a friend and rejection of her first crush all suddenly crashed around her. She had never truly gotten what she wanted until she met her fellow Senshi and Hime, then she had a family, but something was still missing. A part of her cried out for someone but at the same time, her desire to protect her princess, her duty overshadowed those feelings. All her Senshi felt this way.

"I want us to start all over again Jupiter. Let's start again".

 **XXX**

Ami had just got off the phone with Minako. She was due to meet them for some drinks and to hang out. Rei and Makoto had pulled out for some reason, so it was just the three of them. Looking around, she looked back towards the library, a place of solace and started to make her way to the mall where she was sure Usagi would be waiting for her. Scrolling down towards Usagi's name, she almost didn't hear her name being called. She froze in place when she heard the voice call out her name again. Turning around slowly, she knew she was still in a residential area, twenty minutes away from the Mall on foot. Standing there dressed in a light blue turtle-necked over-sized jumper and black jeans was Fumio, his green eyes bright and staring at her.

Ami placed a hand on her chest, just to double check her heart was still beating. Logically it was otherwise she would be dead but still, it felt almost instinctual to do it, to make sure this was all real, that he really was standing there.

"Fumio-san, what are you doing here?" Ami asked in a stronger voice than what she felt. Fumio took a few small steps towards her, looking towards the ground.

"I've been looking for you, to be honest the library was the first place I came but it was early so I thought to try again" Fumio's words were gentle, like a calming breeze passing by. Ami nodded, suddenly feeling agitated. Why was he here? Why was he looking for her? He had ignored her for four years, leaving them to pick up the pieces, especially the heartbroken pieces of Usagi's heart. He had no right to talk to her!

But, why was she feeling this way? She remembered a time, during those dark days when Usagi hardly spoke to anyone. She remembered they had held a meeting together. Michiru had suggested they release their inner most deepest feelings to one another about what happened. The Outers had suggested they leave the meeting purely for the Inner Senshi and their Princess. It had been the best idea ever because they were able to release their truly dark feelings on the matter. Rei had been the most passionate. She hated men because they always abandoned you, there was always an excuse with them. Makoto said since the battle all she had wanted to do was get into fights. She just didn't know where to put her pent-up anger. Minako had said she just didn't feel strong anymore and that made her feel like a failure. The only person who hadn't said anything was Usagi. She just kept this blank look on her face, like her mind wasn't truly with them. Even when they tried to speak with her, it was like she couldn't see them.

Through all the angry words and frightening moments, Ami had felt a silent rage towards Zoisite. He had abandoned her, just like her father with very few words. And then her hime, she had died and came back. She remembered that day, the angry words spoken. She didn't want to even hear them again. So, her next move surprised her.

"I suggest we find somewhere to talk Fumio-san, it would seem you have much explaining to do" Ami stated. Fumio nodded in agreement, grateful she didn't freeze him to death.

 **XXX**

"Well, looks like it's just us two" Usagi said as she relayed the text message she got from Ami.

"That is so strange, how can all three of them back out like that?" Minako asked suspiciously. Usagi shrugged her shoulders as she eyed a bar on the 2nd floor. She thought about having a glass of red wine but then again, Minako had suggested buying two glasses of sparkling wine.

"Wished the Outers could come, but we'll have fun either way, right?" Usagi said, smiling brightly. Minako blinked a few times before giving her signature Sailor V sign. They decided to go to another bar and Minako instantly ordered two glasses of sparkling wine.

"I wanna order a mimosa too afterwards" Minako suggested. When the waiter went away Minako looked at Usagi. A look of concentration crept on her face. When the drinks arrived, Minako twirled her drink a little, watching Usagi drink hers. This was only one of the very few times she managed to get her hime alone. Now was her chance.

"Usagi-chan, I have wanted to have this chat with you, I've been waiting five years. I wanted to have this personal talk with you" Usagi looked up at Minako, a look of defeat on her face. She had always known this would come. She never questioned Minako her feelings of having to obey the orders of letting her Princess die. That must have eaten away at her all these years.

"I owe you an explanation, ask away Minako-chan. I am actually glad it is only the two of us, I couldn't say the things I will tell you to the others, not even Pluto knows the full extent and implications of what I went through" and it happened again, before Minako's very eyes her Princess had aged again, looking wiser than her years. Minako had to shake her head a little before she could continue.

"Tell me, everything" these were the only words that Minako could speak. She had thought for many years what she would ask her hime, but in truth, she wanted to know it all. Usagi took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"I felt as if I was being ripped apart. All my memories came back, but not as they should have been. They had been warped, changed to torment me. And then there was this darkness, it cloaked me and I…I felt so scared. I had never felt so lonely before, all my worst fears before me and the same mocking voice…." Usagi trailed.

"Queen Meteria" Minako guessed but was surprised when Usagi shook her head.

"No, I could hear her but then, something different appeared before me. A deep voice, threatening and yet…" Enticing, that was the word Usagi wanted to say but she just couldn't. How could she describe what she had seen and heard to her dear friend? How could she tell her friend that whilst inside Meteria, there was something else, someone else with long black hair and red eyes, regarding her with anger, rage and hunger?

She had been inside Meteria only for a few moments when the voice appeared, the same voice that had taunted her when Meteria had been trying to rip out her very being. Now she could see the face, or at least the face it chose to show itself in.

"Hmmm, do you know who I am?" he asked. Usagi as Princess Serenity shook her head in cold naked fear as his eyes glowed even brighter, bleeding red.

"Oh, come now, you do know who I am. Or shall I help you to remember? The ending of your beloved Silver Millennium, the death of your pathetic Prince and the final destruction of your dear mother. Shall I continue? The rise of a jealous woman, the creation of an old evil entity from before even your mothers time. I, my dear, am Chaos, the god of Chaos. The destroyer of peace and disrupter of balance, everything you will become, I am your opposite. We attract each other, like a moth to a flame I suppose" Chaos laughed menacingly as he watched Princess Serenity's eyes widen. He was floating, his black boots not touching the ground. He encircled her small frame, appraising her.

"Your mother never attracted me the way you did. She had been a simple reincarnation of the goddess Selene, desirable but also battle hardened, and secretly desired by someone who had been ruler of Selene's time, a god I battled with. But you, you had no father, you had simply been born by the will of that power I sought, the Silver Crystal. All its purity, its will to bring peace and unity, balance to the universe. A universe that despised me and had no need for me. I was buried into the deepest of pits, the cauldron. The power of the crystal had come from there and so did you. My future, my desires to rejoin the universe that rejected me was embodied in you. I seek your light and always will. You are mine and I am yours, we are joined in more ways than you could ever know, your mother knew this" his words, they seeped inside Princess Serenity and no matter how hard she tried to refuse it, something inside her told her he was right.

"I will never be yours! I will always fight you. You bring death with you" Princess Serenity shouted.

"Last time I checked, so did you" Chaos shot back "Besides, I can kill you and your soul will return back to the very place I reside, with the Silver Crystal. Back to me" Chaos said, smirking. Princess Serenity shrinked back in fear. He had such a broad chest and he was easily taller than Prince Endymion. Chaos radiated power that frightened her.

"Like the form I chose, this was my first form when I was before the gods. But I have taken on many forms through the children of chaos, Meteria being one of them and I will have another to challenge you" and with that Chaos disappeared, leaving Princess Serenity alone and fearful. She knew this would not be the end, in fact, it was only the beginning.

How could she tell Minako this? No, she couldn't. This was her secret, her burden to bear. Maybe when the time called for it, she would tell them but for now, they didn't have to worry, chaos had not returned yet. Instead, she told Minako of the perpetual darkness, the fear, the loneliness. Meteria had made her see visions of her friends dying because of her, because of the Silver Crystal. She had images of Prince Endymion with other prettier, bustier women, denying he ever loved her, stating he hated her and wished her dead. All these things Meteria made her see but the worst of all was listening to Chaos, chuckling in the background, reveling in her pain.

Minako sat in silence for a while as the mimosas were brought. She then ordered two shots of whisky.

"After that, we both need a hard drink!" Minako said as she gulped down her mimosa, feeling guilty, sorrowful and saddened by what her hime had experienced. To feel all the hatred and evil slithering its way into her hime's body was horrible to know. If any of the other Senshi knew, they would feel like they had truly failed their princess, the way Minako was feeling now.

"You didn't fail Venus, you did as directed and I am grateful for that. What I went through was no-one's fault. Besides, it is past now, we must look forward to the future, whatever the future holds" Usagi beamed, trying to ease the tension. Minako didn't return the smile. Instead, the corners of her eyes started to fill with tears. Her hime couldn't understand that being the leader of the Sailor Senshi had one pure duty, protecting the Princess of the Moon at all costs. Her role was different to all the others.

The Outer Senshi were the first line of defense. They were the most powerful, the heavy hitters. They were to take out any enemy before they even reached the Moon Kingdom. Yes, that brought loneliness as they had to stay isolated on their planets, ruling their own kingdoms, desiring to someday go to the Moon Palace and see the two people they loved the most, the Queen and Princess of the Moon. The Outer Senshi had massive responsibilities on their shoulders which required them to understand the darkness within and to make the hard decisions. The Inner Senshi were the last line of defense. They were specifically tasked to protect the Princess at all costs. And leader of them all was Sailor Venus. A goddess in her own right, she had been given powers descended from Aphrodite herself to inflict greater damage than the rest of the Inner Senshi. She had trained to be a leader, leading all the armies of the Inner Planetary alliance and to a degree, when it called for it, she led the Outer Senshi's armies.

It had been a responsibility she had gratefully accepted, being a leader holding such great duties become her life and with it came consequences. But she never regretted it. She loved the importance of her role, knowing it had such an impact. She reveled in the knowledge she had gained. Even though now all that knowledge was slowly coming back, she knew how deep rooted her feelings were towards her overall role. Her greatest purpose was to protect the Princess. So it is understandable that this was not something she would get over easy. Her confidence in her own abilities had been called into question by her own self-accusing mind. She was the leader of the Sailor Senshi and under her guard, they had lost their princess for a time. For four years she had condemned herself. Wiping the corners of her eyes, Minako simply smiled at her hime, holding it all in like she always had, it was her duty to be the strong one, she would do anything for her Princess.

* * *

 **Hi :-)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them!**

 **Now, there are no relationships happening here yet, but it will build gradually. For Rei, I thought time would be a good healer. There will be conflict coming up within the Inner Senshi coming up soon due to what has happened here. And the eventual villains will be revealed although hopefully you all have seen some in the making for the future. Editing the next chapter and will try and update as soon as I can.**

 **Take care everyone :-)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

He wasn't sure why he had not contacted her yet. He had seen her walking about, looking beautiful, more beautiful than he could have ever hoped for. Her soft blue eyes brightening whenever she saw her friends. But when they were not there, he noticed a subtle change in her. It was like a dark cloud would hover over her head and everything in the world all of a sudden, didn't catch her interest. That was not the Usagi he had gotten to know. That was not Sailor Moon or even Princess Serenity. So what had happened?

Mamoru often came down to the Juuban area, he felt this place should have been his home. The crown arcade was where his friend worked. In truth, he had stopped coming here because of her, he couldn't bear to see her everyday, knowing the pain he had caused. So it was startling to know that something or someone else was causing her pain anyway and he couldn't help it, he just had to know.

Her eyes would grow dim, clouded over and it was within those moments that Mamoru knew she was thinking deeply about something. He remembered something similar during the Silver Millennium, when Princess Serenity had contemplated approaching her own mother about their secret relationship. In the end she had decided the time wasn't right and in truth, she had made the right decision. War had loomed over them all and anyway, he knew Queen Serenity was already suspicious.

"You know, she will one day feel someone's eyes on her, imagine how she will look when she see's you?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow at Jun'ichi who himself looked a little glum. They started walking the opposite direction to where Usagi was going, she had gone into the crown arcade.

"Rei is in there" Jun'ichi muttered. Mamoru nodded before really looking at his friend. Jun'ichi was looking towards the ground, deep in thought.

"What is wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"I just feel…so guilty" his words struck Mamoru, striking a cord within his own heart as Jun'ichi continued.

"I knew I caused Mars pain but, in two lifetimes I have hurt her deeply.I am very lucky she is even talking to me" Jun'ichi admitted. Mamoru could only nod. At least Jun'ichi had spoken with Rei, he and Katashi had yet to contact Usagi or Minako. Their words from all those years ago still rang in his ears. Would they truly be able to forgive them for all the hurt caused?

He was so desperate to speak with Usagi. All the time they had wasted on opposite sides. The earth was safe, people were safe. He had accomplished in many ways what he had set out to do, but at great cost.

 **XXX**

Usagi looked at her friends in shock, along with Minako.

"So, for the last few days, you girls have gone against orders to speak with those bastards?" Minako asked in a cold tone. Makoto, Ami and Rei all flinched but held Minako's gaze.

"And you, Rei, the one who swore she would never ever speak to such a low life like Jadeite, you didn't set him alight like you kept saying you would?" Minako asked. Rei looked away from Minako. She knew this would happen and in many ways, she deserved it. Out of all of them, she had been the most adamant that she would never forgive Jadeite, she had expressed her wish to kill him but here she was, in front of her Princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi. She really felt like a scolded puppy and she hated that feeling.

"Time has passed Minako and, my once angry heart has had time to heal a little. I haven't fully forgiven him and he knows that. I just thought after all this time, maybe, just maybe I can allow him to explain himself" Rei admitted. She hadn't forgiven him but, something her Grandfather had said struck her. For all the wrongs she had done in the past and of the ones she will do in the future, did she not expect forgiveness or at least understanding? She was a priestess and she had to think like one. Holding onto hatred would only hinder her growth. She needed to let go of animosity at the very least for her spiritual progress.

But Minako didn't see it that way. No, she saw this as a direct disobedience against her orders. Minako looked at Usagi who only stared at them blankly before getting up.

"I can't tell you not to speak with them, that is you're right. All I ask is that you remember where your loyalties are when the time calls for it. They abandoned you for their Prince, I will expect the same of you three" and with that Usagi walked out of the arcade. Minako agreed and was about to leave when Makoto stopped her.

"We would never choose those men over her, over you. You both must know this. We only agreed to listen to them, nothing more. Maybe you and Usagi should do the same" Minako shrugged Makoto away before her eyes softened on the Senshi of Thunder.

"He made his choice, like the others did. I don't want to see him, and I will be damned if Prince Endymion gets anywhere near our Hime" Minako said before leaving.

The three girls sat back down together, digesting what Minako and their Princess had just said. It was shocking, Ami had not truly expected Minako or even Usagi to react in such a negative way. Yes it was true they weren't forbidden from speaking with the Generals, but it was made clear that they didn't have their support. Would the Outer Senshi feel the same way? Probably. Haruka hated Mamoru with a passion and her hatred extended to the generals. Michiru followed Haruka mainly but she wasn't as intense. Setsuna and Hotaru had made clear their priorities were to their Hime, much like her own should be. If the time came where she had to make a decision, she already knew what it would be. Her past self had made that clear, it is her duty to protect her princess above all else. She took a vow and she would keep it.

But watching her two friends leave like that worried her. She had never really seen Usagi like that. If she were honest with herself, she knew Usagi had changed a great deal when she was brought back to them. She never told them what happened but now she was certain Minako knew which explained Minako's behaviour.

"I would never side with him, they know that" Makoto mumbled more to herself.

"Of course they do. Any vow I make I always keep and no other vow is more important to me than that of my duty, our hime comes first…maybe Minako is right, why are we even giving them a chance to explain themselves? They abandoned us, even blamed us" Rei admitted, rubbing her forehead, damn it she was so confused, but this is what Jadeite had always managed to do, he had always managed to get into her heart and mind and muddle things up, making things certain and uncertain at the same time. He always brought about a conflict against her spirit and his, yet, that was what drew her to him. He brought emotions out of her that she never thought she could have in both lifetimes.

"Kunzite will have a hard time even getting into the same room as Minako let alone speaking with her" Rei added, trying to regain her focus.

"What about Usagi-chan? Did you not see the change in her? Girls, I am really worried" Ami said a little more tearful than expected.

 **XXX**

Setsuna was also worried. As time had gone by, the timeline kept changing and now she wasn't sure what was going to happen. The future of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion still seemed the strongest one, but there were alternatives coming up and what frightened Setsuna was how solid the images were becoming. There was one in particular that worried her as this man was in all the timelines, always towards the end. He was tall and imposing, his stance always watchful of Serenity. It was his aura above all else that worried Setsuna, she had never sense such darkness. This man was waiting for her and no matter what future she found herself in, he was always there. Why?

Aside from the man, her hime could end up with someone completely opposite to Prince Endymion. All she saw was his white almost silvery tinged hair. Then there was another man who was power hungry, ferocious. He was currently in their timeline along with the silvery haired man. She would need to look for them. Then there was one with her hime all alone. She didn't want her princess to follow that future, Usagi wouldn't want to live all alone like that, even with all her Senshi. So, Setsuna would push forwards with trying to guide the future towards Prince Endymion, but how to do that when her hime was still heartbroken, and much changed?

She never thought she would be plagued by such thoughts. Her original position was to observe and protect the time-stream, ensuring nothing went passed her door. Out of the Outer Senshi, she and Sailor Saturn where meant to be the true last defences of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Pluto and Saturn were only ever meant to get involved in battles when there was no alternative. Their powers as a last resort signalled their death, if Pluto were to stop time or if Saturn were to swing down her glaive. Now both she and Hotatru were fuly involved with their hime and she has found they were both fiercely protective over her, as well as Uranus and Neptune who she knew both would be.

There was a chance for peace, she just had to find a way. And that was when the idea popped in her mind. Marcasite, guardian to Elysian, maybe he would have some ideas. He was very much like her, a lonely warrior with heavy duties but much of his powers was a mystery. This would be a good opportunity to engage him in conversation. He wasn't banned from the Senshi circle, Usagi never mentioned him and she was certain Helios was more than welcomed amongst the Sailor Warriors. With her mind made up, Setsuna decided that very evening she would venture to the doors of Elysian, she would have to travel from the Space-Time door however and if Marcasite was anything like her, he would attack and ask questions later.

 **XXX**

Haruto found himself in his apartment thinking. He had been deep in thought for the whole day. After leaving his office at university, where he created the university paper 'The Wiseman', his mind started to wonder. He often thought about the world and how it would be better under one ruler-ship. The corruption he saw all over the world sickened him. He was one of those people who if he read a sad story on the internet, suddenly he would be reading a load of them and would then get depressed. Today was one of those days but for some reason, he felt worse. Darker emotions were at play and he just couldn't shake them off.

He then thought about his own career. He wanted to travel and see the world, see the disasters for himself, maybe offer up his help in anyway he could. But he needed to finish his studies. So he went back into his depressing thoughts.

Walking down a deserted pathway, not one car drove passed him and he didn't see anyone. Must be a very sleepy neighborhood he had thought. He looked up towards the skies. It was such a lovely afternoon and here he was thinking stupid things. He needed to do something fun. Taking out his phone, he thought about who he could call, not noticing a dark shadow behind him, watchful, observant. Not knowing he had been chosen, chosen to fufil a purpose. His mind, his thoughts and feelings, everything about him called out to the darkness that sought him out. He was perfect in many ways, ready to be destroyed from the inside out. Yes, he would make a good choice.

He had just received a text from Usagi, saying she would be happy to meet up with him and go for a coffee. Smiling to himself, he had no idea the change that was to happen to him, and where it would lead him eventually.

Usagi started to make her way towards Sweets Café, a place renowned for their cakes and teas. She had always wanted to go there and now seemed liked a really good time. She was still reeling from what her fellow inner Senshi had told her and Minako. She had never felt so cold before and she still didn't recognise the voice that came out of her. All that pent-up anger wasn't doing her any good, but how to release it? They no longer had to defend the world anymore so crime figting was no longer an outlet. So what could she do? As if answering that very question, she saw him.

He stood at the end of the road, dressed in a plain black turtleneck jumper and blue jeans. His hair had grown a little more since she last saw him, and he looked more built up. She froze. For the last few years she wondered how she would deal with him. There were moments when she had hoped she would never see him again. But in truth, her heart had desired to see him again. But why? He had not shown her any love, any care. In fact, he had left her completely heartbroken. She remembered those words he spoke, lethel, swords to the heart piercing her right through. These years had healed her to a degree, but she found no closure.

He started walking towards her, tentative steps. He looked unsure of himself and so he should be. All that pent-up rage was starting to come up again and she had a good mind to tell him off.

A little further away, Minako squared off against Katashi, her eyes pinning him down. He had never seen her look at anyone like that, not even an enemy. Had he hurt her that bad? She was dressed in an orange v-neck shirt and light blue faded jeans. She looked so carefree and happy, beautiful and sunny. Damn it he had really missed her. His memories of their past together during the Silver Millennium had come thick and fast over the last four years and he wondered if she had gotten some of those memories back to. It was those memories that made him realise how much he truly needed her. It was the same for Mamoru, the more time he spent away from Usagi, the more he remembered his time with Princess Serenity. But it was something that Mamoru said that had really got him thinking. Mamoru had told him in private that he wanted to get to know Serenity as Tsukino Usagi, the girl he had started to really like. So Katashi got to thinking, did he get the chance to know Aino Minako? Would she even let him now?

"The world better be ending for you to approach me Katashi-san" Minako stated. Katashi nodded, approaching her, his own eyes still holding a cold gleam in them. Minako felt a shiver run down her spine, she would hold it together, maybe Rei was right, should she let him explain himself?

Usagi had not moved from her spot when Mamoru finally stood face to face with her. She felt like she couldn't move, his eyes, they had changed. Before they had been a calming blue, sometimes alighting when in battles, but now, his eyes, they had changed. There was this intenseness within his eyes, a deep ocean of blue that had no end to it. And when he appraised her, just for a split second, his eyes flashed a soft, warm golden hue before reverting back to blue. Usagi blushed as she took a step back. She had to be strong, she had promised herself that much.

"Hello Usagi" his voice, deep and velvety, so his voice had changed as well. Why did he have to be so attractive now! Was this how Prince Endymion would have looked given more time, and Mamoru was still developing into the man he wanted to be, into the King of the Earth. As for Mamoru, he knew his eyes had flashed gold when he felt a rush of desire well within him. She was so beautiful to him, everything about her just fitted. But her beauty had never been a doubt to him. She had the soul of Princess Serenity within her and he remembered she was also a bit of a spitfire as Usagi was. The concoction created a person that Mamoru himself wanted to get to know again, if she would let him.

"Hello Mamoru-san" Usagi said in a smaller voice than she had wanted.

"I have been wanting to speak with you for a while…I just didn't have the courage to come and speak to you" Mamoru admitted. He knew the best way to Usagi's affections was to be open and honest, but also sensitive to her emotions, something he severely lacked before.

"I never gave you the impression you could approach me, so no need to apologise" Usagi's voice sounded more diplomatic now, the voice she wanted for this moment. Mamoru nodded, hoping against everything that Usagi would be open to speaking with him. Shifting from foot to foot, Usagi sighed before closing her eyes.

"Mamoru-san, what do you want to speak to me about?" she asked, her voice still diplomatic, holding no warmth. Mamoru's own eyes widened as he realised in that moment how much hurt he must have caused her.

It is true that over the years he had thought about their last battle. How he left her and wasn't allowed to see her when she did return. He could only ever get glimpses when he purposefully went out searching for her. Their connection was still there so he was unsure what that actually meant. Did it mean Princess Serenity had not completely given up on him? Did she understand why he did what he did? He wouldn't know until he asked. But standing here with her, right there looking at him with her simply beautiful blue eyes, he felt his chest tighten. They could have been together through it all. That was the one thought that permeated his mind. And she knew that, he was sure of it.

"Everything" was all he could say. Usagi looked a little confused by that but she nodded nonetheless. He pointed towards a quiet little spot, a café of course. She allowed him to lead the way towards where he wanted to speak with her. It was then she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Haruto, cancelling their meet up.

* * *

Hi All,

I can't believe how long it has taken me to update this story! I made it a goal to try and do it today and here it is.

Thank you all for not giving up on this story, it still has a way to go and I have introduce the villain who will usher in their future :-)

The road will be bumpy for all of them, Rei will have an interesting scene and there will be conflict along with the villain that is to come, technically there are multiple villains but there is one main villain and yes, she is a Queen (at least I think she is), thus continuing the theme.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and will try harder to update sooner.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image used. I do own my OC characters in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

"You're kidding me, right?!" Haruka almost yelled out as she looked at the Inner Senshi, her eyes wide in disbelief. There was no way what they were telling her could have any truth in it, they were lying surely, playing a prank. They were at a restaurant meeting up for lunch, something Ami of all people had said they needed to do. She liked their little get togethers, she had felt it was important, more than just keeping up their friendships, she had felt this would be something vital in their relationships to each other.

"Why would we joke about this Haruka?" Makoto asked, sipping her green tea.

"You might be overreacting here, we haven't promised anything" Rei added, her violet eyes on Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru hadn't said anything. She had taken one look at Setsuna and knew Setsuna was well aware of what was happening, which was why she herself kept quiet. But Haruka didn't understand. No, she wouldn't. Haruka went quiet for a moment, her eyes widening every few seconds as she processed what they were telling her. Suddenly, an unbelievable rage took over her mind. She had to keep clenching and unclenching her fists as she looked at the Inner Senshi. Her eyes landed on Minako who looked back confidently.

"I seriously can't belive it, you and Rei of all people?" Haruka said coldly. Rei narrowed her eyes but said nothing, opting for Minako to respond.

"I am not with him Haruka, all I did was give him a chance to explain himself, I am not sure about the others" Minako deflected back to her team, she still felt bruised from their meeting with the Generals without her knowledge. Makoto's mouth opened at the response Minako gave, shocked a little.

"How can you say that Minako- you know we're not in relationships with them" Rei snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Really, it wasn't long ago you guys told me you met up with them to have your private chats, in fact, I saw Makoto only yesterday with Arata, looking all friendly as if he hasn't done anything wrong" Minako levelled at them. Makoto slammed her fists onto the table, glaring at Minako.

"I wasn't all friendly with him OK" Makoto felt her blood boil. Ami looked away, she knew Arata had asked Makoto to come round to his for dinner, but that was all she knew.

"Already these men have started us fighting against each other, is it truly wise to be even talking to them?" Michiru asked in her normal calm voice.

"My thoughts exactly" Haruka stated, leaning back into her chair. Minako felt a vein popping on the side of her head at that.

"Look Haruka, we're not dating them. We've not spoken with them for over four years now. They approached us. I never said I would give that bastard a chance to be with me" Minako said.

"And yet instead of sending them packing, you all entertained them" Haruka levelled at Minako. Minako gave out a huge sigh before running her hands through her hair. What was happening to her? Was Haruka right? Was she letting her guard down and putting her fellow Senshi in danger?

"They have my permission to pursue whatever relationships they see fit" they all turned around to the gentle yet firm voice of Usagi, who had sat back and watched them carefully. It wasn't the first time Haruka had been surprised by Usagi's decisiveness, she had changed a great deal over the four years and there were still questions as to what happened to her. It was the reason Haruka was even more protective over her hime. Setsuna gave a small smile as Usagi opened her mouth to speak again.

"It has been four years, which is a long time. I can see we have all reflected over the the years. I have not been blind to their pain" Ami gasped at that, wondering what Usagi was meaning.

"Yes Ami, I could feel this inner sadness in you four. You loved the Generals in the past, it was a love that has transcended time. I can't stop you from pursuing a relationship with them but all I ask is that you remember where your loyalties are because belive me, they know where theirs are" Setsuna nodded at Usagi's words. She was right, they had to remember their duties.

"But trusting Prince Endymion again, after all that bastard has done?!" Haruka asked disbelievingly.

"I love him Haruka-chan….I always have and always will. But I can't forget the pain he caused me either and the changes it has brought. I am willing to be his friend again, just as Usagi and Mamoru. We will fight together to protect Earth because we both love Earth so much but as for us….for Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity….I don't know….maybe it was never meant to be" Usagi looked away from them as she felt her eyes watering up, feeling the truth in her own words. She knew she loved him, his apology and his seeking of her forgiveness proved to her that he regretted it all. He had truly thought he was making the right choice. In many ways, she agreed with him but still, the pain, the heartbreak was still there. It still felt like an open flesh wound.

"I don't agree with it Koneko-chan and I don't think I ever will. Our duty was only ever to protect you and her majesty from outside threats. We were the first port of call. I see him as a threat and my whole being wants to make sure he stays away from you. I don't think I would support you getting back together with him" Haruka admitted before raising her hand to stop the onslaught of words coming her way.

"However, I will always protect you. It may mean Michiru and I go back eventually to doing our original roles…." Haruka looked sadley towards Michiru who hadn't looked at Haruka, taking the words in.

"I would never separate anyone, we will work something out but why worry over something that hasn't happened yet? I am still single ya know" Usagi's instantly smiled, wanting to lighten up the mood. Minako smiled back at Usagi.

"You're right, there's still plenty of hot guys to meet out there" Minako said, giving her trademark Sailor V sign. Rei, Ami and Makoto looked at each other, not really sharing the same sentiment. Setsuna sighed to herself, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. How was she to tell them there could also be a new threat coming soon?

Usagi left thinking about her meeting with Mamoru. He had expressed great remorse over everything he had done to her. She understood why he did it. When the earth fell, he felt it, he literally felt it and then when he died, the Golden Crystal stayed hidden in Elysian. The death of his parents had caused great anguish and upon digging deeper into his memories, he did loose many family members, if not all of them and he had felt each of their deaths.

How had she not remembered the death of his grandmother who had perished from the shock of losing her son, the King? Or the death of his cousins, all murdered when they tried to stop the war Queen Beryl had raised. The more Usagi thought about it, the more she could see the reasonings behind Mamoru's decisions. Even the woman he had been bethrothed to died in that war, having been manipulated. He also lost his closest friends, the Generals to Queen Beryl. The earth cried out in pain from all the dark energy that flooded it, all the blood split. Had she not felt the same when people on the Moon had perished? Did she not feel each of her Senshi's death, apart from Sailor Venus who was the last to perish?

So many people had died and not just from the Earth and Moon but all the planets, the very planetary kingdoms her mother had sworn to protect. They may not have been the direct cause of the war but their love had been what was needed to ignite it and turn it into the bloodshed it had become. If she had not fallen for the Prince of the Earth, maybe Earth would have been spared because Beryl could still have her fantasy of marrying the Prince who didn't know her. But then Queen Meteria and by extension, Chaos, would have found someone else, perhaps someone even worse.

But Usagi couldn't ignore the pain she felt. He didn't know what she had experience when Queen Meteria totured her, then when she threw herself into Queen Meteria, thus meeting her true enemy. He didn't know all this and it was because of what she had been through that she couldn't fully accept him. She decided being his friend would be enough, but she needed to make it clear that her true loyalties are to the protection of her Senshi, the Earth and the Moon. But deep down in her heart, she loved him not just as Prince Endymion, but possibly as Chiba Mamoru.

 **XXX**

Haruto had been more than annoyed when Usagi had cancelled on him last minute, but really, he couldn't stay angry at her long. What had angered him was the fact that he would be left to his increasingly dark thoughts. Lately, he had felt a dark shadow following him, hanging over him wanting to cover him up completely. It was scary. His thoughts had started to rapidly change and he wasn't sure why. Was he becoming mentally ill? Was there mental illness within the family? A few days after Usagi had cancelled on him, he called his aunt and asked her. She had told him there may have been, there was definitely one who went a bit loopy in her words. His thoughts were dark too but he had been committed and no-one else in the family had suffered. Haruto didn't feel comforted. He researched the man or at least tried to but there was hardly any information on him. So he gave up on that idea.

He was now sat down in his bedroom, looking outside his window. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't understand why there was snow in June. A near blizzard was forecasted to happen which had surprised the whole of Japan. In fact, the whole world had started to be affected by weird weather forecasts. The governments as usual were not willing to own up to anything or offer up any solutions. Thinking of all world governments made Haruto's blood boil.

'Wouldn't the world be better ruled by myself?' Haruto shook his head violently before getting up. It was thoughts like these that had started to worry him. Everyday now seemed to bring newer and darker thoughts. He had thought speaking with Usagi would help him, but now he wasn't so sure. What if she blew him off again? Hopefully she had a legitimate reason.

His phone buzzed. Looking over to the side of his bed, where his phone rested on his pillow, he picked it up. Usagi had sent him a text asking if she could make it up to him for cancelling last time. A small smile crept on Haruto's face. Well, this was how Usagi was. She never would let anyone down and if she did she would try her very best to make it up to them, and here was an example of that. He sent a text back to say he was free the next day.

Mamoru was standing outside the arcade his friend Motoki owned, dressed in a plain white shirt and jeans. He gulped a little frustrated that his hands felt clammy. A soft nudge broke him from his nervousness, making him acknowledge that he wasn't alone.

"They can't exactly attack us here, this is one of Usagi's favourite places" Katashi stated, a piece of information Minako had given him, albeit hesitantly. Mamoru nodded, he already knew this but still, that was before all this mess. Now he was trying to clean it up. Inside the arcade, Minako and Usagi were sat together, talking quietly. Throughtout it all Minako and Usagi were very close to each other. They had started out crime fighting together, facing impossible situations before the others arrived. It was understandable their friendship would be close but Mamoru wondered how the other Senshi felt about this.

"Look, we're going to be late, let's just go in there and speak with them, they did ask us so that is positive" Katashi sighed as he said this, thinking he was starting to sound like Jun'ichi. Mamoru nodded and followed Katashi who led the way. As soon as the door opened, Minako's eyes shot up. It was Katashi's turn to gulp and Mamoru's turn to nnudge him forward.

"It's as you said, they wouldn't attack us here, right?" Mamoru smirked when Katashi narrowed his eyes on his Prince. Sometimes his Prince was such a smartass.

Once they were sat down, opposite the girls, a silence fell on them. Usagi looked uncomfortable, and well, that was understandable. She hadn't spoken to Mamoru for four years and now all of a sudden she was meeting up with him. Minako suggested to Usagi that they had to do this, without the rest of the girls.

 _"I mean, we've been through more together on our own right? They just don't understand how hard it was just the two of us wondering whether we were going to even finish school" Minako had started before she went queit._

 _"It's because they went behind our backs Minako, they blew your trust" Usagi stated bluntly which surprised Minako, Usagi shrugged._

 _"Minako-chan, they didn't even tell us they had been talking to the guys until they felt they could persuade us. You're their leader and I get that you feel betrayed by them still" Minako gulped and looked away from Usagi, Usagi didn't need to say anything because Minako's silence told her all she needed to know._

Now here they were, with the very two men both had believed they would never speak to again. Minako was torn over her own feelings. She had started to actually hate Katashi for everything. All the anger from her previous life and from what happened merged into this horrible anger infested ball that clung itself to her. But she owed it to her Senshi and most importantly, to herself, to see where this can lead. Can she really close off this chapter in her life? Or was a new story beginning?

"Thank you for this Minako-san, I understand this was never going to be easy" Katashi started after too much time of silence had passed over.

"You have no idea" Minako stated. Katashi nodded, he had expected this. Mamoru had not taken his eyes off of Usagi as she continued to look away from him. He knew she was not comfortable, that much he was certain about. But he would have given up anything to get this chance with her, to try and iron out the problems they had, the problems he had created.

"Where do we go from here Serenity?" Usagi's head snapped in Mamoru's direction, shocked that his voice had taken on a deeper tone, even his eyes had changed into a golden colour, before her was not just Mamoru but Prince Endymion.

"How can you…." Mamoru chuckled a little at the surprise in Usagi's voice.

"I have been training with a past priestess of Earth about understanding how to channel the Golden Crystal. I can feel it flowing through my veins, connecting me to everything on this beautiful planet, it's wonderful" Usagi's eyes widened at that. Mamoru was the studious type, it shouldn't surprise Usagi at all that he had been training with it. Throughout the years Usagi had trained on and off with the Crystal. She knew for her to fully use it she would have to go back to the Moon and train under her mother, or at least the hologram of her mother. She just had not been ready yet. She gulped in embarrassment the more she thought about it.

"I don't know where we go from here, you hurt me, more deeply than anyone could. It is not something I can willingly forget, the memories of what happened….it all just hurts" Usagi admitted. Minako nodded in agreement, staring at Katashi. Usagi's words had done all the speaking for her. Even in the past Princess Serenity had a way of speaking that spoke for all the Sailor Senshi, even for Queen Serenity.

"I love you Serenity and I want to get to know you as Tsukino Usagi. So much time has passed…I feel I have missed the good years in many ways" Mamoru confessed. All the exams she took and passed, such celebration she must have had! And fours years of birthdays gone by and all the other holidays and festivities they could have shared in. He had caused that and it wasn't something he could easily forgive himself for. But four years ago the souls of Mamoru and Prince Endymion had been in unison in their actions, in their thoughts of the situation. Now they were in unison again, to seek his true love and to make it up to her no matter what the cost. His soul needed her like a man needed air to breathe.

"Your love may not be enough Mamoru-san…I just need time. I am willing to get to know you as Chiba Mamoru, maybe even become friends but for now that is as far as we can go" Usagi stated, her mind in unison with a more jaded Princess Serenity.

"I feel the same way Katashi-san, we can be friends but nothing more for now" Minako added, her voice still cold. Katashi nodded willing to take whatever he could to be close to her again.

"What about your Sailor Senshi, are they free?" Mamoru's voice sent shivers down Usagi's back. She knew what he was asking but she really needed to work on the way his voice made her feel.

"They are free to pursue their own relationships, just so long as they know where their loyalties are, much as I suspect you would feel about your Generals" Usagi could feel Princess Serenity was aiding her in being diplomatic whilst Usagi was controlling their feelings for this darkly handsom man. If Mamoru could see the affect he had on her he didn't show it. But oh, he did, he could still feel her essence and he knew she was affected by him, this gave him all the hope he needed to win her back over.

* * *

 **Hi :-)**

 **Finally updating a new chapter. I just haven't had the chance to upload this chapter for a while but thought whilst I had the chance today, to do it.**

 **Thank you Jakeros for you continued support with this story :-) I know this isn't the Senshi butt kicking yet but wanted to have some chapters were there isn't any fights, more emotional stuff. However, the villainy will start soon:-)**

 **As for Rei, it is going to be complicated, you'll see but at the moment she is of the same mind as Ami and Makoto.**

 **Next villain is maybe not a well known one but in keeping with the idea of battling Queens and yes, Haruto will become a well-known villain in Sailor Moon, his change will be gradual as this chapter hopefully shows.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter, will see you guys soon.**


End file.
